Wings of Hope
by Sabrina Empress of Insanity
Summary: Aureilia Rose is a young girl who likes reading, writing, music, and movies. However, something happened a year ago that made her stop talking. Could a transfer to Hogwarts and some new faces help her come back to herself? Complete
1. Eyes Like Wind

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
Author's note: Hola, everyone! I'm sooooo happy, I got all inspired recently and it was so nice for FF.net to actually POST one of my stories for once! (Now, if only it would do the same for my 4 Escaflowne fics, my last FY one, Anime Arts Camp, and The Jellybean Awards...) so, here goes!  
  
  


_Chapter One: Eyes Like Wind  
_

  
"We are such stuff as dreams are made of and our lives rounded by little sleep."  
-William Shakespeare, "The Tempest"  
  
"Rei? Rei-Rei? Rei-Rei! Earth to Rei-Rei!"   
  
_Wings...those wings...so comforting...but they hurt so...  
  
_"Hey! Aureilia! Hello?"  
  
_Where'd the red come from? She wasn't bleeding...just screaming. How'd that blood get on those white wings?  
  
_"A-ray-lee-a Rose! Wake up, we're almost there. Helloooooo?"  
  
_No, don't fly away! You can't take her yet! Bring her back! Don't, please! PLEASE!  
  
_"AUREILIA ROSE, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Aureilia started awake, and hit her head on the door. "Ow!"  
  
Her cousin Lilith frowned. "About time. We're at the station. Help me unload your stuff."  
  
Aureilia sullenly got out of the car, pulled her coat around her more tightly, and silently began pulling her trunk out of the car. Lilith watched her in between pulling things out of the trunk and sighed. "Are you going to start talking again soon?"  
  
Aureilia continued loading her things onto the trolley to wheel them across King's Cross. Lilith sighed. "It's going to make things hard at school, you know."  
  
Aureilia gave her a look, shook her head, tapped her shoulders, and pulled out the last of her things-a small pet carrier bungee-corded to a covered birdcage. There was scrabbling and wing flapping, but no other noise as she settled them atop her trunks. Lilith frowned, and began pushing the trolley. "All right. Come on. We'll miss your train."  
  
Aureilia and her cousin wheeled through King's Cross Station, silent. Aureilia kept her eyes on the ground, knowing Lilith would save he the trouble of searching for the platform. After a bit, her cousin put a hand on her shoulder and they stopped, Aureilia's long black braids swinging in time with he fringe on the bird cage cover. "We're here. You have to look up now, so you'll know when no one's looking."  
  
She looked up, glanced around briefly, then sighed inaudibly and slowly walked through the barrier between the two platforms. Aureilia didn't even know what platforms they were. She really didn't care. London was already a thousand and some miles from home-what remained of it, anyway-and she still had to travel to school. What difference did it make where the train was? Nothing meant anything to her, not anymore.  
  
A moment later, Lilith shook her arm again. "Come on, Aureilia! We have to meet with that gameskeeper guy or whoever to fill him in on what to do with you."  
  
Aureilia looked up, and pointed briefly before looking back at her feet. Lilith blinked, and stared at the huge grizzly of a man waving students onto the train. "Oh. Right. He's supposed to be huge. Right then. Come on, kid."  
  
They approached the large man in the voluminous coat carefully, trying to avoid the crowd as much as possible. Lilith waited until there was a lull in the stream of students walking onto the train. "Are you Mr. Rubeus Hagrid?"  
  
The man looked at her curiously. "That'd be me. Who're you?"  
  
"Lilith Milne." Lilith held out her hand. "I'm here with my cousin, Aureilia Rose, Mr. Hagrid."  
  
"'Ey, no reason ter call me that." The man smiled. "Jus' Hagrid."  
  
Lilith smiled as if she were unused to it. It occurred to Aureilia that she hadn't seen her cousin smile since about a month after she stopped talking. "Hagrid, then. I was told to meet you about Aureilia?" She turned, and gestured. "Rei-Rei, come closer, all right?"  
  
Aureilia didn't move. Lilith frowned. "Rei-Rei, come on!" She gestured helplessly at Hagrid. "I'm sorry, she's usually more polite than this...Rei, come on!"  
  
Aureilia looked at her now, and shook her head so hard that the ends of her braids licked against her face like a whip. Lilith looked confused. "Why not?"  
  
Aureilia stamped her foot, and glared at her cousin accusingly.   
  
"Rei-Rei, I don't understand."  
  
Her thoughts flared angrily, tinged with overwhelming pain. _How dare you call me that name? That's Kari's name! Not yours! How dare you!  
  
_As the last thought passed her mind, Lilith winced back, and a look of understanding passed across her face. "Oh...Hagrid, I apologize. I'd forgotten. Aureilia won't respond to that name. It upsets her. Bad memories, I suppose."  
  
Hagrid stepped closer to the girls. "Nothin' ter be ashamed about. Sometimes you ferget things." He held out a huge hand towards Aureilia. "Rei, then?"  
  
Aureilia looked at him carefully, then stepped forward and shook his hand flatly. He nodded at Lilith. "There. No 'arm done, then. Used t' it m'self."  
  
Lilith smiled again with relief. "You're very kind. Now then-you may have noticed that Aureilia won't talk. I don't mean she's quiet, she simply won't talk. She hasn't for almost a year now. You see why I had to talk to someone before leaving her."  
  
Hagrid nodded, and Lilith continued. "My cousin's quite intelligent and normally very social, but after the events of last year-I assume Professor Dumbledor has filled you in about those? He has? Good-after last year, she's become very withdrawn. It doesn't take a lot to set her off, but she also doesn't respond much to anything. And with everything else going on...well, sending her to Hogwarts was the safest thing, don't you agree?"  
  
Hagrid nodded absently, but was staring at the carrier and cage with avid curiosity. "What type o' critters ye got there, Rei?"  
  
Silently, Aureilia uncovered the cage, revealing a beautiful red and gold bird with large, almost human blue eyes. "A firebird," Lilith explain as Aureilia nodded. "Cousin to the phoenix. And in here..."  
  
Before Lilith could finish, Aureilia opened the door and a red blur streaked out into her arms. Aureilia held the creature close, cooing wordlessly into it's fur. Lilith sighed. "That's Eveline. Rei's pet fox. We got permission to bring both the fox and the bird."  
  
The train whistle blew, and Lilith jumped. "Oh, dear!" She turned to Hagrid, a strained and apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. I'll make this short. Aureilia also...well, she sometimes won't respond to things at all, and then there will be other times when we aren't sure quite what sets her off. And because she simply stopped caring in school, her control of magic has gotten a bit, well, erratic. So, you might want to have someone close by to keep anyone from upsetting her and resulting in the train's explosions."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "O'course, Miss Milne."  
  
The whistle blew again, and Lilith winced. "I suppose I should be going..." She bent over, and gave Aureilia a quick squeeze. "Now don't make things to hard on everyone, all right, Rei? Jared and I will miss you. Take care, and be careful."  
  
Aureilia felt her eyes smart, and tears trickled down her cheeks. It wasn't because she would miss Lilith-she'd only been in her and Jared's custody for about a year, and most of that time had been spent in so many various stages of hurting that they were almost strangers to her. No, it was the fact that once Lilith left, it would be official. Everything would be different. There would be no turning back. No more waking up and thinking Kari would be calling her on the phone. No more New York nights strolling with friends, laughing and talking about things like clothes, movies, and music. No more waking from dreams thinking she was back at her grandparent's house, or only visiting Lilith and Jared. The reality was finally setting in, and after a year of denial, it hurt Aureilia more than she would have ever thought possible.  
  
Aureilia pressed her face into Lilith's shirt and hugged her tight, hoping she'd never let go. The moment, however, had to fade. Lilith pushed her away. "I'll write to you, Rei. Have fun, all right?"  
  
She turned and walked away. Aureilia wiped her eyes, and gritted her teeth, furious at herself for crying like anything mattered to her any more. A large hand rested on her shoulder, and Hagrid spoke. "Rei? Ye'll be fine, Now le's get on th' train."  
  
He led her to a car near the back. "Fifth years're here. Ye gets a car all ter yerself, bein' new an' all. 'S not usual fer a student t' transfer. Th' other students might not all be nice ter ye." He helped her up the steps as she stumbled-her short stature made it hard for her to get up the first step. "Oh, Dumbledor-yer new headmaster, Rei-said t' tell you when ye gets to th' school, there's a teacher who kin give ye a hand wi' things, 'specially if ye needs t' talk. She'll find you after class, I guess."  
  
Aureilia nodded absently, still holding Eveline close to her. She reached down for the carrier and the bird cage, Hagrid handed them to her, and waved as he headed off to help other students. "Good luck, Rei!"  
  
She didn't wave back, and headed to her seat.  
  


*  


  
_Kari held out a hand and helped her up. "Rei-Rei, you're so funny sometimes. You shouldn't act so dramatic, we were worried."  
  
"Worried? About what?"  
  
"Wow, you must've really conked yourself when you hit your head. You hit your head on the ground, and passed out for a minute. Are you all right?"  
  
She looked at Kari in wonder-the greenish eyes, light brown hair, the relieved smile-and wiped her eyes. "I had a terrible dream."  
  
She reached out, brushing her hands against Kari's cheek. "You're real. You're still here. I'm so glad."  
  
Kari smiled kindly. "Of course I'm here. I'll always be here, you goof. Come on, let's go find Iris and Glory. We're going to see that movie, remember?"  
  
She stood, and started to reply, when fire trucks began racing past, sirens wailing. She called out to Kari, but the sirens drowned out her voice-why didn't Kari hear the trucks as she stepped out into the street? She should've heard it before it hit her with sickening force, the sound of Kari's body colliding with the truck and flying onto the sidewalk making her scream and scream, yet still unable to be heard over the sirens...  
  
_It was a bell. Aureilia opened her eyes, wiped the tears from them, and waited until the bells of the snack cart were out of hearing distance. They were loud, and high-pitched, just like the trucks in her dream. She could easily assure herself it was a dream. Kari wasn't dead from an accident...at least not one like that.  
  
A moment later, a blonde head peeked into her compartment. The pale, colorless boy looked at her with a strange, possessive smile. "Well, hello. I've never seen you at Hogwarts before, and I surely would've remembered such an attractive face."  
  
Aureilia didn't answer. The boy slipped into her cabin, followed by two hulking brutes of teenaged boys who sat next to him. She shrank back slightly. The boy held out a hand, still smiling that lecherous grin. "Draco Malfoy. You may have heard of me or my family. And you are?"  
  
Aureilia didn't answer. She stared, trying not to show her nerves. Draco frowned, and covered by gesturing at the two others. "This is Crabbe, and he's Goyle. Friends of mine. And yours, now." He flashed another winning smile, and reached out to touch her braids.  
  
Aureilia didn't notice at first. She was too busy thinking that Crabbe and Goyle looked more like bodyguards than friends. Then suddenly she felt a slight tug on her head, and pulled back violently, her braid flying out of Draco's hand. She tensed, eyes wide, hands tingling with warmth, and pulled herself into her first layer of cloak. Draco frowned at her. "Hey, what gives? I've been nothing but polite to you, haven't I? I at least deserve to know your name!"  
  
Aureilia shook her head, and the heat in her hands grew stronger. She didn't do a thing to dissuade it, but merely hoped he'd leave before the spell that she was unconsciously reciting was finished.  
  
Draco made a face, and stood to leave. "You must be retarded or something. Not at all my style. Come on," he said, waving at Crabbe and Goyle. "We're going to find something to eat."  
  
The two giants left, and Draco shot one last look at Aureilia. "You missed your chance, you know. You're quite an attractive girl. Being associated with me could've been a great thing for you-"  
  
"Only if she wanted to end up in the obituaries for suicide." A girl with frizzy brown hair and a serious expression pushed Draco out of the way. "Who are you bothering now, Malfoy? Shouldn't you go join your cronies?"  
  
Draco sniffed. "Why, Miss Granger. That summer in Bulgaria certainly made you more presumptuous, if that is possible."  
  
The girl ignored him, slipped into the carriage, and closed the door on him. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. He's been tormenting everyone today. He wasn't being too much of an idiot to you, was he?"  
  
Aureilia blinked, and slowly shook her head. The girl smiled wider. "Good! Well, he should be gone by now. I'd better go back to helping Neville. His toad's escaped again."  
  
She stood, left, and waved. "Have a nice rest of the trip!"  
  
Aureilia waited until she was gone from the doorway and sank into her seat, eyes tearing up.  
  
_Why should she care? No one should care about me. I kill everything I care for...no one should risk wanting to be nice to me. And she was so very nice. I suppose she'll end up dead now. Better avoid her. I'm not starting off this year like that. I don't think I could take it.  
  
_

*  


  
Aureilia got her own private boat to the school. She rowed steadily, carefully, and as silently as possible. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when she arrived. Hogwarts was bound to be different from Littlevane. Especially in the types of students admitted. She hadn't seen one other person of mixed origin-there were probably lots of Muggle-born or half-bloods, but none with any other blood except possibly Hagrid.   
  
And with the way he'd talked to her about that teacher he'd told her about, she gathered he knew what she was, and that she was highly unusual at Hogwarts.  
  
When she rowed ashore, she spotted Hagrid with a large group of tiny students-first years. It seemed so long ago to her now, her first year at school. It had only been four years ago, but Aureilia felt she'd experienced more in that time than anyone her age should have. She waved tentatively at Hagrid, who spotted her and gestured for her to follow him in. She tagged on to the end of the group of first years, and silently followed them into the castle.  
  
Aureilia didn't really care to look at a truly old wizarding school. Littlevane was no more than 200 years old, and had none of the charm or mystery of Hogwarts, but she couldn't muster up any enthusiasm. It was the same feeling she'd had for a year now-simple, leaden emptiness, and a complete lack of interest or care about anything anymore, even herself. As such, she paid so little attention to where she was going that she was utterly surprised when they reached the great hall.  
  
All the older students were already seated at four long tables. The first years headed up towards the front of the hall, and Aureilia trailed listlessly behind. She felt eyes on her, curious eyes, but couldn't bring herself to mind or care.   
  
From what she gathered through her careless observation, Aureilia realized that somehow all the students were being sorted into houses. It wasn't a bit like Littlevane, where the students were tested for strengths and weaknesses to determine their houses. This seemed to be far more magical in nature. Aureilia heard her name called, and almost cried at something that happened.  
  
For the first time in over a year, she really felt something. She was terrified of what was going to happen when she went up there in front of everyone and did whatever was needed to determine what her house was. The exhilaration of feeling an emotion again was enough to nearly bring her to tears.  
  
The female professor looked testy. "I repeat-Aureilia Rose!"  
  
Aureilia shook off her emotions and stepped forward. There were murmurs all through the hall. _Transfers students must not be at all common in European wizard schools,_ she thought as she stood before the woman.  
  
The professor pursed her lips, but whether it was from concern or annoyance, Aureilia couldn't tell. The woman gestured to the chair. "Sit."  
  
Aureilia did so. There was a pause, and the professor coughed. "Put on the hat, Miss Rose."  
  
Aureilia noticed the worn old hat sitting on the stool beside her. Belatedly, she picked it up and placed it on her head. It slid down over her bangs, but not all the way over her eyes. She guessed it probably obscured the vision of all the first years.  
  
After a moment, a tiny voice whispered in her ear. "Oh dear. You poor, poor girl. Will you be all right?"  
  
Aureilia blinked, and the voice cut back in. "Oh, I see. You don't speak. Well, you can just think whatever you want at me. You'll be all right now that you're here, won't you?"  
  
She frowned, then nodded. The voice sounded considerably relieved. "Good. Very good. Some people suffer such when they don't deserve to. And because of that, it makes this choice much harder. Such a mind, and such talent...my first instinct is Ravenclaw, but what with all you've been through, your background, your family, and your little vow of silence...you could use good friends, and that's either Hufflepuff of Gryffindor. And seeing as you've got that wonderful mind..."  
  
The voice didn't seem to grow louder to her, but it rang through the Great Hall. "Gryffindor!"  
  
There was a smattering of confused applause, and Aureilia took off the hat. She set it back down, and looked at it, wondering if it could still hear her. She hoped it could.  
  
_I did deserve it. You were wrong.  
  
_


	2. Hope Springs Eternal

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

Author's Note: Part of this chapter was originally in Chapter One, but I moved it because I thought it would fit better here. Also, for anyone who's read Chained Dove and Ithica's masterpiece Sunlight and Shadow (*Waves happy banner and cheers for her friends*) I'm using their idea for who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher should be, because I think it was just brilliant and I loved it! Ahem...also, forgive me for my terrible writing of French accents. I'm awful at it, but I'll give it my best shot.  
  
  


_Chapter Two: Hope Springs Eternal  
  
_

These precious illusions in my head  
Did not let me down when I was defenseless  
And parting with them   
Is like parting with a childhood best friend.  
-Alanis Morrisette, Precious Illusions, _Under Rug Swept  
  
_  
At the head table in the Great Hall, three teachers watched most intently as the new transfer student finally stepped down and seated herself at her table. She was small, wiry, with long black hair done in two simple braids, and her large dark eyes were almost black with concealed emotion. She sat in the very last seat at the Gryffindor table, moving her chair slightly away from everyone else, and put her head in her hands, staring at nothing in particular, long lashes obscuring her gaze so that none of her observers could tell what she was thinking.  
  
Fleur Delacour, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, looked at Aureilia more with curiosity than concern. All she knew about the strange, sad girl was what she'd been told-Aureilia's parents and most of her family had been killed by a few Death Eaters who'd escaped trial and Azkaban, and to keep people from panicking, the American branch of the Ministry of Magic had kept it under wraps and managed to capture and imprison the killers without the public learning of it. Then last year, just prior to the Tri-Wizard tournament, there'd been another attack. Aureilia and two of her cousins were the only surviving members of her family now, and only Aureilia was at risk because of her magical ability and her heritage. She was a mixed breed of the most unusual type-Fleur understood how she might feel about that in this setting more than almost all the teachers at Hogwarts. It wasn't a lot to go on, but Fleur wasn't about to press the issue. She wasn't planning on asking Aureilia any questions about her family or friends back home, or forcing her to talk about anything she didn't want to.  
  
What Fleur wanted to know was why the girl hadn't stopped talking until about a month after her family had died.  
  
She'd looked at reports from teachers at Littlevane, the wizarding school in New York, regarding Aureilia's behavior after the first rash of killings and the second. She'd reacted to the death of her parents as any six year old girl would have, and was almost fully recovered by the time the next year was out. She'd been upset and terrified after the second killings, but still hadn't reacted that much out of the ordinary. It was after she and a group of other students had disappeared for a few days a month later that she'd stopped talking. She and all but one of the missing students had escaped-the missing student was a child of a wizard at the American Ministry, and so it had been kept tightly under wraps. Fleur didn't even know the child's name. Two of the girls that had escaped were good friends of Aureilia's, and the other four were completely unrelated to her in any way, but none of them had been allowed to see each other or Aureilia and the missing child after their capture, so none knew what happened. All had escaped virtually unscathed. Even Aureilia had only suffered minor burns from the spells. There was no conceivable reason for the girl to have silenced herself if she hadn't been submitted to torture, threatening, or had a chance to see what happened to the other students.  
  
Fleur fully intended to find out what had happened.  
  
At the table, Aureilia picked at her food without really eating it. A moment later, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, slid into some seats next to her and began chatting away loudly and amicably. The girl looked up at them with a dead expression, then looked back at her food. The boys were oblivious, and continued talking, including some of the other Gryffindors nearby in the conversation. Fleur sighed, and looked around at her fellow professors.  
  
Hagrid was, of course, watching Aureilia intently. His expression was more of concern and pity. Fleur smiled faintly. For all that the huge man was gruff and unrefined, she couldn't fault him for trying. She'd grown a lot over the last year, between the Tri-Wizard tournament and working in London to prepare for the school year. She was a bi relieved that he would be looking out for the new girl-he was certainly well intentioned, if not always successful in his attempts.  
  
Fleur glanced to her other side, and blinked in surprise.   
  
Professor Trelawny was looking at the girl in abject terror.  
  


*  
  


Aureilia finally gave up on her meal, and looked around for a prefect. Any prefect. She didn't want to stay in the hall with all the people trying to find out things about her any longer. Finally, she gave up, and walked straight to the head table where all the teachers sat.  
  
The sound level in the Great Hall dropped dramatically as everyone watched. Over at another table, a loud, familiar voice called out, I guess she's not just slow in education.  
  
Aureilia glanced back at where Draco was snickering with the others at his table. No wonder she's a first year at her age. She doesn't even know what not to do here.  
  
Did anyone ever say we couldn't talk to the teachers during meals? The girl from the train yelled back. Draco made a face and smirked.   
  
I suppose Miss Prefect knows best.  
  
Aureilia continued her way to the table, and stood before the female professor who'd led the sorting ceremony earlier. She looked down for a moment, then mimed rubbing her eyes. The woman narrowed her eyes, then asked, You'd like to go lie down?  
  
It was close enough. Aureilia nodded. The professor frowned. You don't want to stay for the rest of the feast?  
  
She shook her head, and the woman sighed. All right. See Miss Granger over there? She pointed to the girl from the train. She's a Gryffindor prefect. She can lead you to where you'll be staying.  
  
Aureilia nodded her thanks, and turned. She walked back towards her table, ignoring the way that people resumed their conversations too quickly as she walked past them. She headed straight towards the brunette, and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned-she'd been one of the few people not fully paying attention to what had been going on. Aureilia got the idea she'd only noticed at all because of the comment Draco had made. The girl smiled at her. Well hello again! Enjoying the feast?  
  
Aureilia shrugged, and looked back at the professor at the head table. The girl spoke behind her. Oh, I heard what Professor McGonagall said. I'll show you where to go. Come on.  
  
She turned briskly and headed off towards the doors. Aureilia had to double her steps to keep up with her-she wasn't that much shorter than the girl, but the speed at which she walked forced Aureilia to speed her steps. As they walked, the girl chattered away in front of her.  
  
I'm Hermione Granger. You aren't actually a first year student, are you? You must be close to my age, fifteen, right? Watch your step here, that step's not always solid.  
  
Aureilia hopped over the step in question, and looked up. Hermione had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. She blinked, then held up a hand to her ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Can you not hear me? Should I speak louder?  
  
Aureilia shook her head. She was having a hard time grasping the rapid accented speech. Hagrid's had been more heavily accented, but slower, and Professor McGonagall's had been a steady speed with a very light touch of accent, but Hermione's was a bit beyond her grasp. She moved her hands like someone talking rapidly, shook her head, and moved i more slowly. Hermione frowned in concentration. I don't understand. Are you deaf? I don't know sign language.  
  
Aureilia shook her head, and tried again. Hermione shook her head. I'm sorry. Could you just tell me what you're trying to say?  
  
She shook her head rapidly, and Hermione blinked. You can't? Why not?  
  
Aureilia just shook her head harder, braids flying around her face. Hermione held out her hands. All right! Sorry, I won't ask any more questions about that. So, you said you can't understand me, right?  
  
Aureilia smiled faintly and nodded, then mimicked Hermione's rapid lip movements. She covered her ears, then uncovered them and moved her lips with exaggerated slowness. Hermione watched curiously, then her eyes lit up. I see! You want me to talk more slowly, is that correct?  
  
Aureilia smiled a little wider and nodded again. Hermione smiled. All right,then. Come on, let's keep going.  
  
The girls continued on their way to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione looked over her shoulder. You aren't really a first year, though, are you? Are you a transfer student or something like that?  
  
Aureilia nodded. Hermione's face brightened. Really! I didn't know that wizarding schools accepted transfer students. My old school did...my parents are both Muggles, you see, so I went to Muggle schools until I was accepted here...but it was fairly rare. So you're from another wizarding school! Is it one in Europe, or are you from overseas?  
  
Aureilia held up two fingers and nodded.   
  
Overseas? That's really very interesting. That means you're not from Beauxbatons...are you from Durmstrang, perhaps?  
  
At Aureilia's wide eyed expression and shocked intake of breath, Hermione's face puckered in concern. No? Sorry. Well, it must be a place I've never heard of. Strange, I thought I'd heard of all the wizarding schools. It must be a newer school, then. You'll have to tell me about it later, if you can.  
  
They stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. Aureilia looked at it curiously, then looked around them. There were no doors of any sort. She started to ask Hermione why they'd stopped, when the girl spoke at the woman in the painting.   
  
Not at this time of year, the fat lady replied, and the portrait swung aside, revealing an entrance to a common room. Aureilia blinked, and followed Hermione in. As the portrait swung closed behind her, she tapped Hermione's shoulder and pointed back at the picture. She then pointed at herself and shrugged.  
  
Hermione picked up well on Aureilia's signs. I'm not sure if you'll be able to get in at all by yourself. You'll just have to make sure to come and go with another student until you find out if there's a way to get in without talking. She pointed up a flight of stairs. This way. The girls' rooms are here.  
  
She led the way up the stairs. Aureilia followed, marveling at how easily Hermione could navigate the cramped stairwell. The Littlevane dormitories had much wider wooden staircases, with and the entrances to the rooms could be seen from anywhere in the tower.   
  
_European magic schools are certainly made differently than the few in America.  
  
_Hermione opened a door, and led Aureilia inside. Here we are. Parvati, Lavender, and I have been sharing this room by ourselves for quite a while. We were a few girls short when we first started at Hogwarts, so there's still room for more people in here. I'm sure this is where you'll be staying, if you're a fifth year, too. You are, aren't you?  
  
Aureilia nodded, eyes wide, distracted. She looked at Hermione with wide eyes, and held up four fingers. The prefect nodded. Yes, there will be four of us now. Why?  
  
Aureilia blinked, looked away for a moment, then slowly lowered all but one of her fingers. Hermione shook her head. I don't think anyone has their own room. Did you have one at your old school?  
  
Aureilia shook her head, and bit her lip. Hermione's expression softened. I'm sorry. I don't think it's allowed. It won't be too big of a problem, will it?  
  
The girl's worried eyes made Aureilia rethink her automatic response. She really didn't want to be around people, not any if she could help it-however, she shook her head reluctantly and forced a slight smile. Hermione relaxed noticeably. Oh, good. Those must be your things over by that bed there. Will you be all right by yourself for a bit?  
  
Aureilia nodded, and began walking over to the bed. In the cage, Firedance, the firebird, began flapping his wings. Hermione's voice trailed off behind as she closed the door. I'll be heading back to the feast, then. I need to finish before I show the first years the way here. Have a nice rest!  
  
Aureilia sat on the bed, and opened up the cage and Eveline's carrier. Firedance settled on her shoulder, and Eveline leaped up onto her lap. She stroked the fox's soft fur, and let her mind drift, thinking of nothing in particular. Thinking about anything tended to hurt too much.  
  


*  
  


Fleur made sure her robes were on perfectly straight and that her appearance was absolutely impeccable before heading towards her classroom. She had   
decided to make a dramatic entrance. The students' reactions were bound to be amusing, she thought with a faint smile. This would be the first class she would ever teach-the fifth year students. Fleur was particularly looking forward to the reactions of a few specific young wizards and witches.  
  
She opened the door, and almost immediately the talking stopped as she entered the room. Fleur smiled enigmatically, strode to the front of the class, and surveyed her students. "'Allo. I am Professor Delacour, zee new Defense Against zee Dark Arts teacher. Per'aps a few of you remember me from zee Tri-Wizard Tournament zat was 'eld 'ere zees past year." She looked at Harry and Ron in the middle row and smiled a little wider. "'Allo, 'Arry."  
  
Hermione sniffed as if offended from her seat near the front. Fleur suppressed a laugh, and began walking around the class.  
  
"Before we begin, I am wishing to tell you all a leetle bit about our newest student, Mademoiselle Aureilia Rose." She stopped a few feet from where the girl sat, stunned out of her reverie by Fleur's words. Fleur leaned over. "Am I saying your name properly, Aureilia?"  
  
Aureilia blinked, shrugged, and made a so-so motion with her hand. Fleur straightened. "Well, I will work on it, in zat case. Now, Mademoiselle Rose, perhaps you would like to speak wis zee class about yourself? Tell us where you are from, why you transferred to 'Ogwarts, sings like zat?"  
  
Aureilia closed her eyes. She could feel an emotion that was so familiar to her that it almost made her ill to think it was practically the only thing she felt anymore. Pure, unreasoning fear, and the beginnings of a panic attack. She shook her head slowly.  
  
Fleur titled her head, then nodded and resumed her tour around the room. "Ah, I am forgetting. Our new student eez not one to talk too much. Unlike a few of you if I remember correctly."  
  
There were some snickers around the room. Fleur smiled back at her class, then circled back to the front of the room. "Well, I will explain zee situation for Mademoiselle Rose, in zat case. She 'as come to us from overseas, at a school called Leetlevane, and will be continuing 'er education here at 'Ogwarts for zee remainder of 'er school years. Please make her feel welcome."  
  
Fleur looked at Draco. "Particularly you, Monsieur Malfoy. I do not take kindly to students 'oo lack zee common courtesy not to insult zeir peers, and I was not impressed by your attitude last evening."  
  
She tapped her fingers on the desk. "Now, to begin today's lesson. We will start by taking a look at a creature zat is not 'olly evil but may be used against you by zose wis evil intent. I will be showing you 'ow to ward yourself against zee veela..."  
  
There was a short outburst of giggles from the class, and Fleur frowned. "Zat will be enough, everyone."  
  
Silence descended again.  
  
Fleur put her hands behind her back and sauntered to the front of her desk. "Per'aps some of you are sinking zat because my granmuzzer was a veela zat zees is amusing. I assure zat it id no laughing matter. Dismissing aveela because of zee beautiful appearance is most foolish. And I assure you zat no one can teach you 'ow to deal wis zem better zan one 'oo is part veela 'erself."  
  
She sent a penetrating look to the seven students who had laughed. "I know   
'oo was laughing a moment ago. I do not take kindly to students 'oo find a person's background to be amusing in zat sort of light. Monsieurs Weasley and Finnigan, five points from Gryffindor apiece for your be'avior. Zat goes for you as well, Monsieurs Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Mademoiselles Parkeenson and Meechels. Five points apiece from Slyzerin."  
  
There was a murmur of approval from the Gryffindor students-they'd only lost ten, while Slytherin would lose twenty-five. Fleur waited for the sound to die down, and began her lesson.  
  
So far, teaching was far more interesting than she'd anticipated.  
  
  


*  
  


_She was walking down a road, a road she'd never been down before, yet knew as well as she knew the grounds at Hogwarts. Somehow, she knew it was wrong that it was deserted-the road should be busy, bustling with countless cars, bicycles, and people pushing their way down the sidewalk. Yet it was empty, no one at all besides herself.  
  
Then the green light flooded everything.  
  
She screamed, and covered her eyes, realizing only then that she wasn't the only one there. There were four other girls, three she knew she should know, and a couple of young boys, all about her age. And then she heard the cold laughter.  
  
Pain beyond all she had ever known coursed through her for just a second, and then it was gone. The light was gone. She was on a green hill covered in white crosses, with gray skies overhead. She looked around for the others. The girl she didn't know and the boys were siting by themselves, eyes wide and fearful, and two of the girls she felt like she should know stood crying next to her. The third girl-where was she?   
  
She looked around, and saw the freshly dug earth where the new grave was. But there was no headstone, nothing to say who was buried there. She looked up, and realized everyone was gone.  
  
There was a great wind above her and she looked up. Something was descending in a great shinning light, something with wings. Not angel wings-closer to those of a dragonfly.  
  
Wings tinged with red.   
  
As she watched, the redness spread, and she felt something dripping onto her face like rain. She touched it, and looked at her fingers-the same red as those wings. The creature was raining blood on her.  
  
Something glowed in the fresh grave, and the creature stooped beside it. It lifted something shinning from the earth without disturbing it at all. Golden eyes looked at her, and suddenly even those eyes were obscured in crimson blood. She cried out, but not in fear as the dripping red thing rose into the sky carrying it's burden.  
  
Don't take her! Please, not yet, you can't take her from me!  
  
_Hermione awoke with a start, and looked around. To her surprise, Lavender and Parvati were already awake. She looked at them. Why are you up?  
  
Parvati whispered.   
  
They might be prophetic, Lavender hissed, wide-eyed.  
  
Hermione sniffed. she scoffed. You're as bad as Professor Trelawny.  
  
Well, she did say you didn't have the sight, Parvati countered. Hermione ignored them.  
  
_Did we all have the same dream?  
  
_She suddenly remembered something. Where's Aureilia?  
  
Hermione headed over to Aureilia's bed. The girl was sitting up, staring at her hands with a burned out, soulless look, blankets wrapped around her. Hermione touched her hand.   
  
The girl flinched back, and looked at Hermione with eyes so large they seemed all pupil. Hermione whispered reassuringly. Did you have a nightmare, too? You can sit up with us for a while, if you want. I won't be going back to sleep for a while.  
  
Aureilia looked at her without blinking. Hermione chewed the inside of her lip nervously, and tugged at the girl's blankets. Come on. Let's go to the common room and get something to drink-  
  
Aureilia snatched back the covers forcefully, and reached out a hand to push Hermione away violently. Hermione stumbled, and stared in surprise.   
  
Aureilia climbed out of bed, still wrapped in her blanket, and sat down by the windowsill. She opened Firedance's cage, pulled out the firebird, and cradled it to her. The bird didn't object, but stretched out his head underneath her chin. A moment later, Hermione felt a tail flick her arm as Eveline streaked past and curled up on Aureilia's feet. She buried her face in Firedance's feathers and Hermione could just barely hear her muffled sobs.  
  
Hermione finally stood and climbed back into bed. Parvati and Lavender looked from her to Aureilia several times before lying back down themselves, whispering across the room to each other. Hermione ignored them, watching Aureilia, confused.  
  
The girl was still crying when Hermione finally fell back asleep. She hoped the nightmare wouldn't come again._  
  
_


	3. Hopelessly Devoted

**Wings of Hope  
  
  
**

Author's Note: Big thanks to Dove for helping me out with writing Fleur's accent. She helped me correct almost everything in the last chapter, and she gave me a ton of tips for writing in later chapters, so thanks again, Dove!   
  
  
  


_Chapter Three: Hopelessly Devoted  
  
_

  
I never did think very clearly where my emotions were concerned.  
-Vanyel Ashkevron, Magic's Price, by Mercedes Lackey  
  
  
...So, you all had the same nightmare, then? Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione walked down the halls on their way to their classes. Hermione had just been telling them about what had happened last night.  
  
Hermione frowned. I didn't think to ask. I was more worried about the new girl, Aureilia.  
  
Ron shivered. The one who doesn't talk? She gives me the chills.  
  
That's not very nice at all, Ron! Hermione shot him a look. Just because she doesn't talk, that's no reason to think of her like that. She's probably just shy, and that's why she's acting a bit strange right now. I bet once she opens up, she'll be a perfectly nice girl, even if she can't talk.  
  
I still say she's awfully creepy, Ron shot back. She doesn't do anything but sit there and stare at nothing, and nod at stuff once in a while. And why's she getting all that special treatment? I never heard of a transfer student at Hogwarts ever, and the way some of the teachers are going out of their way for her is just weird!  
  
All that happened was Professor McGonagall let her go back to the tower early. I'm sure she was very tired from traveling. She is from another country, you know.  
  
What about Fleur?  
  
Hermione frowned again. _Professor Delacour_ only explained to the class a little about her background, since she couldn't herself. That's hardly special treatment, Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head, but his argument was fading. Well, I still think she can talk just fine. She just doesn't want to because she's weird.  
  
But you all did have nightmares, right, Hermione? Harry interrupted before either of them could get very angry. That's strange enough.  
  
Hermione nodded. It's more than just strange. It's a little scary, too. It wasn't really a scary nightmare, just...very surreal. And the way I felt like I should know all these things I hadn't ever seen before was really unnerving.  
  
She continued on about the dream for a few moments, and Harry nodded, but he wasn't listening anymore. He was thinking about some of the things Hermione had first mentioned about the strange nightmare.  
  
_The green light, and the pain. That's like those memories I have, about when my parents died. And in the dream, or whatever it was, from last year, when that old man was killed by Voldemort...it's too strange to be a coincidence. Then there's the funeral, and the wings. There must be a reason for those wings. Hermione said they weren't like angel wings, like you'd expect in a dream like that. There must be a reason...  
  
_...In that case, Hermione finished, I'll meet you in the library later. She waved as she turned down the hall leading to her Arithrimacy class. See you then!  
  
Ron groaned as soon as she was out of sight. Does she ever get tired of reading?  
  
Harry grinned. You know Hermione. Come on, we shouldn't be late to Divination.  
  
Why not? It's not like it's the most enjoyable class.  
  
Harry agreed as they started towards the winding staircase, but if we're late, Professor Trelawny might predict our deaths just to spite us.  
  
They hurried into class, and grabbed two cushions near the back. Most of the students were either sitting there looking bored out of their minds or talking excitedly about a new year in Divinations. There seemed to be no gray area in Professor Trelawny's class-people either loved it or wished they could get out of it. It made for very interesting viewing during her lectures on planetary alignment and such. Ron claimed he'd counted up to eight students sleeping at once during one of those.  
  
After a bit, Professor Trelawny's wispy voice emerged from the shadows at the front of the room. Welcome, children. It's wonderful to see you all again. I was a bit worried after some disturbing visions that I might not see all of your faces this school year, but I'm glad that you're all here for at least the start of the term.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes.  
  
Professor Trelawny stepped into view, and sat down. She looked at Harry, and her eyes softened with tragedy. Ah, Harry. I feared you would return this year. I've seen many bad things that will happen to you at Hogwarts over the next year. I'd hoped that perhaps you would have to remain at home this year. Of course, one cannot tamper with fate, I suppose.  
  
Harry forced a smile. Thanks for the warning, Professor.  
  
Right then, there was a creaking as the trapdoor to the class opened. A pair of dark eyes peered up into the class, and a moment later, Aureilia emerged fully into the room. She looked around, found an empty cushion not too far from where Ron and Harry sat, and took her seat. There were some snickers from a few girls in the class, and several averted eyes, then the class refocused on their teacher. But there was really no reason to.  
  
Professor Trelawny blinked at Aureilia, moved her lips soundlessly, then gave up and just looked at the girl with obvious apprehension. Finally, she spoke. W-welcome to class, Miss Rose. I'm glad you could make it.  
  
Aureilia didn't look up. She continued loosening and rebraiding her hair without meeting anyone's eyes. After a moment of uneasy silence, she looked up at Professor Trelawny. She stared at her as if searching for something in the teacher's expression, then looked back down, a strange expression on her face.  
  
Professor Trelawny seemed to shake herself. Well, to continue our discussion, I hope that everyone has kept up with their studies over the summer. Even a moment of distraction in divination could lead you all to miss some warning to you of things to come...  
  
Her voice faded into the background. Harry continued looking at Aureilia. It took him a long moment before he could place her expression. The lowered lashes, the modest droop of the head, the slight downcurl in her lips-it was an expression that normally would've made anyone forgive her for being late. It was a truly remarkable expression of regret.  
  
Except for her eyes. That was what had thrown Harry off and made him keep watching her. The rest of Aureilia said she was truly sorry for being late, but her eyes hadn't changed expression at all. _In fact,_ he realized, _they've only changed once since she arrived here, and that was in Defense Against the dark arts. Even then, they went right back to that...that dead look. It's like she's alive, but can't understand why. Like she knows that we see her as a living person, but she knows that she's really not.  
  
_ Harry whispered, elbowing him. Ron started out of his half doze.   
  
Look at her eyes! Harry hissed, tilting his head towards Aureilia.   
  
Ron followed Harry's gaze, and shivered. I told you she was creepy. She looks like a...a...what d'you call it? The not-dead or something?  
  
Undead. Zombies. Vampires. Whatever, Harry nodded. Like something out of a movie.  
  
Ron looked at him curiously. Movie? You never mentioned what those are. Neither has Dad.  
  
I'll tell you later, Harry whispered. Professor Trelawny was looking at them with a highly annoyed expression on her face. Both boys quickly pretended to scribble down some notes until her attention was elsewhere.  
  
Ron took another look over at Aureilia. Her eyes remind me a bit of the Bloody Baron's.  
  
Harry surpressed his own shiver. What do you think happened to her? Something must've happened to make her like that.  
  
Ron blinked, and said with deadly seriousness, Maybe she had to play with Malfoy as a kid.  
  


*  
  


Hermione closed her book with a snap. I can't find a record of a school called Littlevane anywhere!  
  
Ron yawned. Why are we looking this up again? We know it's a wizarding school. This is pointless.  
  
I've never heard of it, Hermione answered, stacking up the books she'd been searching through. I'm curious where Aureilia came from. If I can find her school, we can figure out where she grew up, and maybe understand her a little better.  
  
Did you check the schools on the moon?  
  
Ron, if you don't stop it with-  
  
Harry stood up. I hate to interrupt, but we've got Transfiguration in a bit, and we should get going.  
  
Hermione stood, glaring at Ron. All right, then. I'll just go put these books back. You and Ron can meet me there.  
  
The trio split up, and headed off in their separate directions-Ron and Harry to class, and Hermione to return the books. Once they were out of the library, Harry looked at Ron with a sly grin. That's not the way to get her to like you, you realize.  
  
Ron shot him a look, but his ears turned red nonetheless. Harry, you make as little sense as she does, sometimes.  
  
Oh, come on, Ron. You're not fooling-  
  
As they rounded the corner, Harry crashed into something. He stumbled back, and rubbed his head. Ow! What was that?  
  
He opened his eyes, and blinked, trying to clear them. Ron handed him his glasses, and Harry put them back on. Oh. Thanks, Ron.  
  
He looked down, and his eyes widened. Cripes! I'm so sorry! He bent down and began gathering up some of the papers scattered around the hall. Aureilia looked at him from where she lay half-sprawled on the ground, where she'd landed after he ran into her. Harry looked back at her, and handed her the papers. Are you all right?  
  
She nodded, slowly, sat up, and began putting her things into a neat pile. Harry looked up at Ron. Hey, Ron, give us a hand, will you?  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, but bent over to help. He hissed into Harry's ear when he was close enough. We're going to be late enough as it is!You gave her a hand, now let's move before we get too behind schedule!  
  
Harry shook his head, and helped Aureilia put everything back into her bag. He and Ron each took an arm and helped her stand. Aureilia looked up at them with those empty eyes, nodded again, and turned. She began walking in the same direction the two boys had been. Harry elbowed Ron. See? We'll have a slight excuse. We can just explain what happened or that we were helping her to class!  
  
Ron nodded thoughtfully. Professor McGonagall might buy that. Come on, let's get going.  
  
They hurried down the hall until they were at Aureilia's side. Harry grinned at her. I'm Harry. This is Ron. I guess we'll be in this class together, too, won't we?  
  
Aureilia shrugged, and blew her bangs out of her face. Ron looked at Harry from behind her and made a face. He put a hand on Aureilia's head. My brother's were talking with you at the feast the first night, weren't they? He sighed. I'm so very sorry.  
  
Aureilia's lips stretched in a faint smile, and she looked up at Ron from under her long lashes. She nodded in agreement, and Harry laughed. You were talking with Fred and George? I hope you didn't eat anything they gave you!  
  
Aureilia raised an eyebrow at Harry and titled her head, as if asking, why not?' Harry's eyes widened. You didn't, did you?  
  
She nodded slowly. Ron dropped his arm and stopped. You're not serious!  
  
Aureilia stopped, turned to look at him, and shook her head. Ron blinked. You weren't?  
  
She nodded, and smiled again. Ron blinked again in surprise, then grinned back. All right, all right. That wasn't too bad.  
  
They resumed walking, and Harry noticed the way Aureilia leaned to the side, where her bag was braced on her shoulder. Is that heavy?  
  
She nodded, and held out her right hand. With her thumb and index finger,s he indicated something small, and pointed to herself, then indicated something slightly bigger and pointed to the bag. Harry made a sympathetic face. I guess those supply lists don't take people's sizes into account, do they? Everything that Ron and I have is exactly the same as what you have, but since you're smaller, it's harder for you, right?  
  
Aureilia nodded again, then shrugged dismissively. Harry was finding it easier to ignore the strange look in her eyes all the time. Her overall expressiveness more than made up for it. He held out a hand. Do you want me to carry something? It'd be easier for you, I bet?  
  
Aureilia looked at him in surprise, then seemed to shrink into herself. She shook her head, and lapsed into that strange silence of hers, not even punctuated by gestures of any sort. Harry looked behind her head and Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged.  
  
A friend of ours is trying to figure out where you came from, Ron suddenly interjected. Aureilia tilted her head. He nodded. Hermione. You met her, she's a prefect. She's about ready to dissect you to figure out what you're all about. She's had us in the library every free moment trying to find information on your old school.  
  
Aureilia raised her eyebrows, and smiled again. She stopped, put a hand to her mouth, closed her eyes, and her shoulders began shaking. Harry and Ron stopped, and looked a her, confused. After a moment, the realized the hall wasn't silent anymore. A breathy, high sound penetrated the air around them. It took Harry a few moments to realize that it was laughter.  
  
Aureilia was laughing.  
  
Ron frowned. What's so funny? Hermione's just curious, that's all!  
  
Aureilia dropped her hand and her giggles rose in volume. Ron narrowed his eyes. Stop laughing at her! She wants to be your friend!  
  
Aureilia opened her eyes as her laughter tapered off, and Harry's eyes widened. For just a moment, that awful emptiness in her eyes was gone. As her laughter slowed, though, the light died, and she looked at Ron with the most hurt expression Harry had ever seen.   
  
Aureilia looked between Ron and Harry for a long moment. Her eyes welled up for a moment, then she blinked, and the dead look returned to her eyes. She pushed past them, moving into the classroom as if it were just something she were programmed to do. After a moment, Harry and Ron ran in after her.  
  


*  
  


_Best friends?  
  
Of course!' Kari smiled innocently. You act so surprised, Rei-Rei. You're the friend I love the most. I'd trust you with my life!  
  
She turned away. Oh, come on. You're always hanging out with Iris, and you're off dating Kevin. You don't have time for best friends.  
  
Knock it off, Rei-Rei! Kari grabbed her ears shoulders and turned her back around. I'm being serious! I've known you since the year you first started school here! I know you better than anyone in my own class, and you know me better than I probably know myself! Now, something wrong, and I want to know what it is. Because you're my best friend.  
  
She smiled faintly, and pushed Kari away. Whatever, Kari-chan. Nothing's wrong.  
  
Kari grabbed her arm again. See? That's what I mean! I've never heard you give anyone else a nickname, and no one ever called you Rei-Rei before me. We're friends, Rei-Rei. Even if I'm not your best friend, you're mine. And you never blow me off like this when I ask a serious question. I know something's wrong, so tell me!  
  
Nothing's wrong! Stop asking!  
  
She pulled away, and her locket moved under her dress. Kari blinked, and reached for it. What's that?  
  
Nothing...Kari, quit it! She stepped back, putting her hand over her collar. Kari pulled her hand away. Ooo, it's a secret locket, isn't it? Does it have pictures of your parents in it? I've never seen any pictures of your parents.  
  
That's because I don't have any. Not even in here.  
  
Kari pouted. Oh, please, Rei-Rei? What's in it?  
  
She pulled it out from under her white dress, and looked at it for a moment. She closed her fist over it.   
  
Kari blinked, and laughed. I know! You've got a secret crush int here, don't you? Why Aureilia Rose, Miss Unromantic herself, how could you keep this from me? Let me see! Who is it?  
  
Kari, please don't! I mean it!  
  
Kari blinked, and dropped her arm. Why not?  
  
She looked down. It's a secret. I can't tell you what's inside.  
  
Kari sighed. Fine, fine. Come on, let's go see the animal clock in the park and scare people with our uniforms again! Everyone else is waiting. The girls said they've got some cute guys for us to meet, too! They're from another country!  
  
Kari ran off, and she followed, smiling.  
  
But why am I smiling? This is very bad! Kari, wait, we can't go there! We have to go back to school, we should've stayed in class for study hour, let's go bak, if we go to he park something very very bad is going to happen, and I won't leave without you, if you want to go I'll have to go, please, Kari, turn around...  
  
_Miss Rose!  
  
Aureilia started, and looked around. The class was looking at her with a mix of curiosity, smugness, and, in some cases, disgust at her behavior. Professor McGonagall stood above her, tapping her foot. Glad to see you're back with the rest of us, Miss Rose. Please, pay attention. I don't know what they teach you at Littlevane, but no matter how advanced their curriculum might be, you might still benefit from paying attention.  
  
She turned and headed back to her desk. Five points from Gryffindor for your behavior. Now, to continue...  
  
She stopped, and turned. Students all around the room refocused on Aureilia. She clutched at the neckline of her robes, lip moving soundlessly, and stared at head with terrified eyes. Her breath hitched in in painful little gasps, and she suddenly stood up, knocking over her chair.  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped, and hurried over. Miss Rose! What are you doing?  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched nervously. Aureilia didn't move, breathing hard, hands pressed frantically against her chest, holding tightly to something underneath her robes. Professor McGonagall took her arm. Miss Rose, unless something is wrong, I'm going to have to-  
  
Aureilia pushed herself away violently, and stumbled into the aisle between the rows of seats. She looked around, eyes wild, whirled, and ran from the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall called after her as she tore down the hall, but Aureilia barely heard. She closed her eyes against tears, fingers still wrapped around the locket under her robe.  
  
_Kari, we never should have gone. I should have been the strong one. I should have said to go back to the school, especially when I wanted to leave after we met those three guys at the animal clock. But I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to throw away this locket, and I couldn't bring myself to ask you to turn back, or turn back myself. If I hadn't been with all of you...Kari, I honestly didn't mean it! I should've told you that you were my best friend when I still had a chance to say it!  
  
_She burst outside, where Madame Hootch was just dismissing the first year's flying lessons. Aureilia ran pas the field, and finally stopped a little outside of Hagrid's hut. She could see it from where she stood, but was still far from it. She let herself slide to the ground, sitting heavily, and pulled the locket out from her robes. She looked at it without opening it for a long moment, trying to stem the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
So zees is wair you ave run to, said a quiet and familiar voice behind her.


	4. Like a Bird on the Wing

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

Author's Note: Well, I just couldn't take it any longer. It's incredibly hard to write a story where the main character doesn't speak, particularly when she's screaming in my head to make her say something (My characters do that sometimes). So it won't be long now before Aureilia's a non mute character. Anyway...oh, Quidditch tryouts in this one. More credit to Ith and Dove, I agree totally with what they said about the Quidditch team fifth year, so I'm supporting them on that.  
  
  
  


_Chapter Four: Like a Bird on the Wing  
  
  
_

How long can a girl be tortured by you?  
And how long before my dignity is reclaimed?  
How long can a girl be haunted by you?  
Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name.  
-Alanis Morrisette, _Under Rug Swept  
  
_Aureilia looked up at Professor Delacour, then looked away again, covering her face. The young woman sniffed. Do not act so vairy vain. Everyone cries. It is not zat big of a deal.  
  
Aureilia didn't turn. Fleur sighed, and shook her head. Aureilia could see from the corner of heer eye the teacher's white-blonde hair flying around her head in a floaty cloud. Mademoiselle Rose, I can see I will be aving more trouble wis you zan I ad anticipated. Ow you can stand to be so wisdrawn is beyond me. It is quite perplexing.  
  
She walked around so that Aureilia was staring right at her through her fingers, and sat down in front of her. Professor McGonagall sent me to find you. You must ave realized by now zat I am to be your mentor of sort here at Ogwarts, no?  
  
Fleur took Aureilia's hands and pulled them away from her face. You'll ave to look at me, Mademoiselle, or else I cannot understand ze words you do not say. Did no one tell you zat you were to ave a mentor to alp you get adjusted ere at   
  
Aureilia nodded slowly. Fleur sighed. But zey did not say oo, I am sure. Mon dieu...Mademoiselle Rose, do not look away from me. I do not appreciate it.  
  
Aureilia turned her head back to Fleur, focusing just below her chin. Fleur closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and leaned forward, taking the locket from Aureilia's hand. What is zis? It's lovely.  
  
Aureilia took it back, and shook her head. Fleur frowned. Is it private? Can you not even say what it is?  
  
Aureilia looked down, then opened the locket a tiny bit. She closed it before Fleur could see the picture, but Fleur understood. Ah. A locket. I understand zat now. What I do not understand is why you ran out of class in such a   
  
She crossed stretched out her legs and crossed her ankles. Without even seeming to think about it, Aureilia tucked her legs underneath her so as not to infringe on Fleur. She titled her head for a minute, thinking, then looked at Fleur significantly. She theatrically clutched at her heart, rolled her eyes backward, opened her mouth in a silent scream, and fell backwards. After lying there for a moment, she sat back up, and looked at the teacher curiously.  
  
Fleur's forehead wrinkled slightly in thought, then she ventured, Somesing frightened you?  
  
Aureilia shook her head, and help up her thumb, tilted slight upward but pointing to the side. Fleur sighed. 'Ow difficult. Zes would be much easier if you would just speak, but...all right. You were frightened, but zat is not all. A nightmare of some sort?  
  
Aureilia thumb moved slightly more in the upward direction. Fleur's brow creased a little more. You were frightened because of a nigthmare...I am not sure I understand what I am missing. She paused, then pulled a tiny roll of paper out of one voluminous sleeve. She handed it to Aureilia, then removed a quill from the other sleeve. Are you adverse to writing it out?  
  
Aureilia shook her head, and scrawled a quick explanation on the paper. She held it up so that Fleur could see the two words written in the thin, long letters: _Panic attack.  
  
_Fleur's eyes widened slightly, then she nodded. I see. Zat does make sense. Well, in zat case I am certain Professor McGonagall with be a bit more understanding. We may want to see if you can take ze rest of ze day off to recover. You still do not look vairy well.  
  
Aureilia looked down at her hands, and realized they were already shaking from reaction to the attack. She nodded emphatically, and tucked her hands into her lap.  
  
Fleur watched her for a moment in silence, then asked quietly, 'As zees appened to you before?  
  
Aureilia started, then nodded slightly, eyes down.   
  
For ow long?  
  
Aureilia held up one finger.  
  
A year? Yes? Zat is about ow long ago you stopped speaking, no?  
  
She nodded, a little surprised that the young woman knew that little bit of information, but growing tired from the attack and not really caring.   
  
And yet you did not stop talking until well after your family was killed. It was after you and your friends were kidnapped, is zat correct, Rei-Rei?  
  
Aureilia looked up, eyes furious, and a moment later, Fleur winced and fell back onto her elbows with a gasp. Merde! You did not ave to be so violent, Mademoiselle Rose!  
  
Aureilia looked down, peering up angrily at Fleur through her lashes. Fleur blinked, and rubbed her head. All right, per'aps I deserved it. But I am only trying to find out more about my pupil. I do not sink zat warrants a full-blown attack.  
  
Aureilia shifted her gaze to her hands, letting her anger smolder. Fleur sighed, and stood. Two steps forward, and two steps back. Mademoiselle, we need to get back inside before we bos' freeze in zees abominable English weazer.  
  
She helped Aureilia up. The minute she could stand on her own without swaying, Aureilia snatched her arm away from Fleur and moved away from her, walking slightly unsteadily back into the school. Fleur followed at a slight distance, close enough to help if the girl fell but far enough away that Aureilia wouldn't feel closed in.  
  
Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Aureilia stopped, then sullenly looked at Fleur. Without saying a word, Fleur simply strode forward to the portrait.   
  
she fat lady asked, looking around. The portrait swung aside, and Aureilia stepped through the entrance. Behind her, Fleur held back the picture just long enough to call after her.   
  
Aureilia turned.  
  
You cannot keep all zees to yourself, you know. Fleur smiled sadly. No matter what you ave been srough, you are still but a leetle girl. If you need anyone to talk wis, come to my office. We ave more in common zan you may sink.  
  
Aureilia turned back around without replying, and the portrait swung closed behind her.  
  


*  
  


Hermione split off from Ron and Harry almost as soon as they left the last class of the day. I'll see you two later!  
  
Wait! Hermione! Ron called. Where are you off to?  
  
I'm checking up on Aureilia! she called back over her shoulder. I asked Professor Sprout while you two were cleaning up why she wasn't in class, and he said she'd been excused for the day to recover! I want to make sure she's all right by herself!  
  
She hurried around a corner without waiting for a reply, and practically jogged to the Gryffindor tower. She paused to catch her breath, then walked sedately to the fat lady.   
  
The fat lad sighed, and swung aside. Hermione walked in, breathing a little more slowly, and stepped into the common room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room-almost every light had been extinguished. Once she could see better, Hermione spotted Aureilia sitting in a chair, back almost completely to the entrance, staring intently at something.  
  
Hermione moved closer, identifying the object as a necklace of some kind. Aureilia didn't seem to notice her at all. She was totally absorbed in her thoughts. Hermione lay a hand gently on her shoulder. Are you all right, Aureilia?  
  
The girl gasped, and fell out of the chair. The back of her head hit the chair with a loud crack, and her eyes unfocused for a second. Hermione cried out, and moved to help her. Aureilia put a hand to the back of her head, touching it gingerly. She let out a hiss of pain, and shrieked. God, that _stings!  
  
_Both girls froze. Hermione looked at Aureilia. The tiny girl seemed surprised herself. After a moment, she shook herself, and pulled herself to her feet using the chair. She looked at Hermione, annoyed. Well, thanks a lot! I've spent the last year not saying a word, and you go a break my silence with that little stunt!   
  
Aureilia's voice was raspy from disuse, but Hermione could just barely detect an accent and a lovely wispy voice underneath the scratchiness. Aureilia rolled her eyes. I never thought I'd blow the whole thing just because someone made me hit my head!  
  
She pushed past Hermione and headed towards the portrait hole. I need something to drink. When you haven't talked for over a year and you're suddenly forced to scream at the top of your lungs, it hurts.  
  
Hermione stared after her, still speechless. Aureilia turned around suddenly. Oh, and don't breathe a word of this to anyone. If I find out you've told even a single person I can talk, I'll sneak into your room one night and stick a bat up your nightdress.  
  
She left the tower quickly, coughing slightly. Hermione stared at where she'd been for a long moment, then blinked, recovering. Wait a second! We share a room!  
  


*  
  


Harry was a wreck when the start of Quidditch season rolled around. It had been a long time since he'd played, after all, due to the cancellation of all Quidditch gams the previous year, and without Oliver and Katie playing, they would have to find a new Chaser and Keeper before the first game.  
  
That rather pressing problem was the reason Angelina, who had become the new team captain after Oliver's graduation, decided to hold tryouts the day of their first practice.   
  
If Harry was in a fret about playing after so long, and with new two new team members nonetheless, Ron was a total wreck. He wouldn't explain why, but he seemed to be fretting about the season as much as Harry. He spent very little time with his friends, and never told where he was when they went looking for him and he wasn't there. Hermione seemed to know something, but Harry was so worried that he couldn't pick up on a thing from Ron.  
  
Besides, he had a new task at hand-convincing a certain girl to try out for the team.  
  
It started a few days before tryouts. Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies still hadn't let up on Aureilia for her silence. The verbal teasing had worn off, only to be replaced by the rather childish trick of using Summoning Charms to hurl strange objects at the girl at all hours of the day. It had taken a bit for them to developed their aim, and for the first day or two, Aureilia hadn't eve had to dodge the flying objects very much at all-they went flying in every direction but at her. However, three days before the practice, Pansy Parkinson had been the first to be able to consistently hurl her chosen projectiles directly at Aureilia.  
  
It hadn't taken anyone very long to realize even that wasn't going to faze the transfer student.  
  
The first few objects Aureilia had merely dodged by moving just slightly out of their way. Then Draco and a few others began changing the direction of the objects to intercept her. They'd begun with a rather large book. Harry had been extremely frightened when it went flying past his head in the hallway, and even more frightened when he realized it was headed straight for Aureilia without the girl even turning around. It was large enough to really hurt her.  
  
He and Hermione had both begun to call out, but when the book was about six inches from her, Aureilia glanced back, sighed, and caught it as easily as breathing. Harry's mouth dropped open. Aureilia flipped the book in her hand, and a moment later it was whizzing through the air back in the direction it had come from.  
  
This had continued for the next two days. No matter what object it was, how large, how fast it was moving, or what direction it came from, even if Aureilia didn't seem to notice it, she could catch it and send it right back at her attacker. More than a couple of Slytherins were put in the hospital wing for a few hours to recover from a blow to the head or a broken finger. It was something Harry would've thought was impossible-and yet Aureilia could do it without exerting the least bit of energy.  
  
Then, the day of tryouts, Madame Hooch decided to let anyone interested in tryouts have a free hour to prepare. Harry was more than a little surprised to see Ron immediately hop onto his broom and go shooting off. He turned to Hermione. I never knew Ron wanted to be on the team.  
  
Of course he did. That's why he's been gone so much, Hermione whispered back. He's been working like a madman to prepare.  
  
A broom went zipping past them, then halted, then continued it path. It moved stealthily, stopping and then moving again, right towards Aureilia. Hermione sighed. They don't give up, do they? She'll be able to see the coming a mile aw-Harry, look!  
  
Aureilia was walking straight at the broom. Draco, noticing her advance, immediately terminated the charm, but before the broom hit the ground, Aureilia grasped it with one hand. She swung her leg over it and rose off the ground with practiced ease and grace. She paused to flip her braids behind her shoulders, then shot forward towards Draco. She leaned over the broom just slightly, and her speed picked up so that her long braids flew out almost totally straight behind her. Draco blinked, narrowed his eyes, and hopped onto his broom. He pushed off, soaring high above Aureilia, and laughed. Look at this! The retard's too slow to even figure out you're supposed to fly _up_, not just-  
  
His words were cut off as the Aureilia abruptly changed her direction, flying straight up at him at almost a right angle with the ground, preparing to intercept right underneath his broom. He swung the the side, and Aureilia halted the broom within a hair of her destination. She righted herself, and glared at him. He smirked smugly. Not bad. But not nearly good enough.  
  
Aureilia's eyes narrowed, and she dropped a few feet below Draco. He laughed. Giving up already?  
  
She shook her head, smilingly faintly, and flew sedately forward. It took everyone on the ground, as well as Draco in the air, until the minute she stopped that she was directly under Draco's hands.  
  
Aureilia smiled, switched her position so she was sitting sidesaddle on the broom, and daintily kicked upward. Her foot connected solidly with Draco's knuckles, and he cried out, releasing his broom. He plummeted towards the ground, resulting in gasps and screams from the crowd below.  
  
Without pause, Aureilia calmly zipped down and caught him by the robe. She lowered him to the ground, then dismounted herself. She thwacked him in the knees with it before heading back to where she'd been sitting before.  
  
Ron walked back over to Harry and Hermione. Did she grow up flying or something?  
  
Harry whistled. She's definitely trying out for the team.  
  
What is she doesn't want to? Hermione objected. She hasn't shown any interest before!  
  
I don't think Angelina's going to let her get away once I tell her about this, Harry said with a smile. But if you insist-oi, Aureilia!  
  
The girl looked up, and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Harry waved. Want to try out for the house Quidditch team?  
  
She shrugged, nodded, and went back to reading.  
  


*  
  


Angelina sighed as Colin Creevy crashed headlong into the ground trying to dodge a Bludger. Nice try, Creevy. Next, we have Ron Weasley!  
  
Ron flew out onto the field, obviously incredibly nervous even from Harry's viewpoint. Fred and George whistled and clapped, and Angelina had to look at them for a long time before the teasing catcalls they were giving their brother tapered off. Angelina tossed the Quaffle from hand to hand. All right, Weasley, let's see how well you can catch and block.  
  
She waved for Fred to come and give her a hand. He grinned wickedly and flew up to join her. Within moments, a wild game of mid-air catch was in full swing as Ron blocked, caught, and returned the Quaffle to Angelina with only one miss. Angelina finally blew the whistle around her neck, borrowed with permission from Madame Hooch. All right! George, bring out the Bludgers!  
  
George soared into the air, carrying the two Bludgers in a tightly closed basket in one hand, and the two bats in the other. He tossed a bat at Fred, then opened the basket. The Bludgers shot out, and Angelina tossed the Quaffle at one of the goals again.  
  
Ron's performance wasn't quite as flawless this time-he let three shots get past him, and was spun in a circle when one of the Bludgers hit the front of his broom-but it was still the most impressive job out of everyone who had tried out that day. Harry smiled and gave Ron a thumbs-up from where he watched in the stands. Ron grinned back, then knocked the Quaffle away from the farthest goal.  
  
Angelina blew the whistle again. All right! very good job, Weasley. Last up, we have Aureilia Rose!  
  
Aureilia flew casually through the air, and Harry blinked from his seat. Ever since the first day of the school year, she'd worn her long dark hair in those two plaits. Now, however, her hair was in a single tight braid down her back. It wasn't a significant change, nor was it an impractical one-a single braid would get in the way less than two, after all-but it was still a change. Harry was more than a little startled.  
  
Aureilia nodded at Angelina, who immediately launched into the catch-and-block trial.   
  
And Harry's jaw practically unhinged.  
  
If watching her chase Draco earlier that day had been wild, this took his breath away. Aureilia didn't use many of the tricks to increase speed and mobility that were second nature to him, but she seemed to be able to make small adjustments that were twice as effective without even thinking about it. She wasn't quite as quick as Harry himself was, but Harry's strengths lay more in his speed and agility. He was good, but even he knew that there were areas he had to work on.  
  
Aureilia may not have been quite as good in Harry's strongest areas, but she was equally strong in his weaker areas. She was, undeniably, the best flyer he'd ever seen. He was certain she had to be even better than he was. She took to the sky like she was born there.  
  
Aureilia didn't miss a single catch. Not once did the Quaffle get past her into one of the goals. Below, Harry saw Ron tense up, and he suddenly became very worried. Now that he knew how badly Ron wanted to be on the team, he wanted desperately for it to happen. But Ron wasn't fast enough or agile enough to be a Chaser, and Aureilia could be taking his chance at Keeper before his eyes.  
  
The whistle blew, and the Bludgers went out. Harry felt his heart sink into his boots. The tiny girl was even better at dodging the Bludgers than she was catching. And she was quick enough to be able to turn right back around and get the Quaffle away from the goals. She knew tricks Harry had never seen before, and used them effortlessly. She was a natural.  
  
Harry hoped violently that for a change, the twins would put in a good word for their brother.  
  
Finally, the trials ended. Angelina, Fred, and George landed, and waved for Harry to come down from the stands. The team conversed briefly before making their selections.  
  
Ron's good, Angelina said in surprise. I never knew he was that good. We could definitely use him. He was one of the best out there.  
  
What about Aureilia? George said quietly. Harry blinked, and looked at him. George seemed perfectly composed, but his lips kept trying to twitch into a smile, and for either of the twins to be suppressing some sort of grin was a highly unusual occurrence.  
  
She was easily the best, Angelina said carefully. I'm worried about that not speaking thing, though.  
  
I wouldn't, Harry interjected. She follows directions well enough, and she's every good and communicating even without words. I've seen it in class.  
  
Fred frowned in concentration. Ron really deserves a spot, but Aureilia didn't miss a single shot. With her as Keeper, there'd be no contest. I don't think anything gets past her.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped. Angelina nodded. I agree. Rose? she called, stepping out of the group.  
  
Aureilia stepped forward, and Harry noticed with a second start that the bland look in her eyes was no longer there.  
  
Rose, how would you like to be Keeper for the team?  
  
Harry could see Ron's face fall. He closed his eyes, trying not to look at his friend, then focused on Aureilia.  
  
To his surprise, she shook her head. Angelina raised an eyebrow. No? Why not?  
  
She pointed at Ron, then at herself, and finally at Angelina. Angelina blinked, then looked at Harry. I'm not practiced enough. What?  
  
Aureilia pointed to herself again, then at Angelina. Harry translated. She wants to be a Chaser like you, Angelina.  
  
Angelina's eyebrows shot up into her hair. Why didn't we think of that? She be a fabulous Chaser! Are you sure you don't want to be Keeper, though? You're very good.  
  
Aureilia shook her head, gave Angelina the thumbs-down sign, then pointed at Ron. She smiled, and kept pointing until Angelina threw up her hands. All right! You're right. Ron's a much better choice for Keeper. Weasley!  
  
Ron looked up, surprised.   
  
You're our new Keeper. Rose will be a Chaser. The rest of you, I'm sorry, but please try out again next year.  
  
Aureilia smiled at Ron and Harry, and waved as she started off. HArry watched her for a moment, and his eyes widened in surprised as George split off to intercept her. His voice was low, but Harry could still hear him. Congratulations. I'm glad you made the team. I can't wait to practice with you.  
  
Aureilia nodded, and George grinned. Do you have a nickname or anything I can call you? Aureilia's a mouthful.  
  
She blinked, smiled, and Harry's mouth dropped open again.  
  
she said in a quiet, high voice, and she left the field.


	5. The Dove of Hope

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

Author's Note: This part is like requisite now. Just a short warning here-I swear, the thing with George wasn't my idea! Rei made me do it! She snuck into my room one night and screamed into my ear that if I didn't do it she'd...do stuff...I think I have problems. Anyway, don't hurt me if you're pro George and Alicia or anti George Being Nice, don't hurt me because it was never my decision. Read on!  
  
  


_  
Chapter Five: The Dove of Hope  
  
_

  
Love is not a many splendored thing. Love is like carbon monoxide. All you need is love-and a good supply of razor blades. Morbid or funny?  
  
That wasn't a choice.  
-Sabrina and Ethan, Interlochen Arts Camp Summer 2001  
  
  
Something very strange happened over the next few days at Hogwarts. George Weasley calmed down.  
  
Ron had never seen his brother act like this before. True, he was still just as jokingly malicious to the Slytherins and anyone else he disliked, and there was still a large share of pranks going around that were his fault, but the normal teasing he was subjected to from the twins was halved, and the disasters around the school caused by them dropped in frequency as well. Fred remained his usual self, but George's energy seemed to be more bent on good-natured, harmless joking with friends and zoning out dreamily at every opportunity.  
  
Teacher antagonism was even down to a manageable level. It was a state of affairs that hadn't existed since the Weasley twins first started at Hogwarts years ago.  
  
Ron wasn't exactly enjoying watching his brother walking around with his head in the clouds, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about the situation. His own humiliations had dropped considerably. It was a very nice way of living, and one he might have enjoyed immensely if Harry weren't acting almost as strangely.  
  
Finally, Ron couldn't take it anymore. He elbowed Harry out of some reverie during lunch one day. Pst! Harry! Wake up!  
  
Harry shook himself. Sorry Ron. Just thinking, I guess.  
  
You and George both. At least you're not getting all starry-eyed and mushy, too. What's going on with you two?  
  
Harry frowned, then leaned closer to Ron. I'm still not quite sure it wasn't a waking dream. But with the way your brother's acting, I'm getting more and more sure.  
  
About what? Ron cried, exasperated. What happened?  
  
Right then, George walked by, smiling to himself. A moment later, he waved, and hurried over to where Aureilia had just entered the hall. She smiled back and sat down next to him. They struck up a one-sided conversation that was all George talking and a little bit of Aureilia gesturing expressively. Harry watched them. It doesn't make sense, though. Look at her.  
  
Ron did. What about her?  
  
She's silent.  
  
Well, cripes, Harry, it's not like she's said a word since she got here! Tell me something I don't know!  
  
But that's just it, Harry said. After the try outs, George went over to talk to her, and asked her if she had a nickname or something he could call her, since her full name's so long. And she told him.  
  
Ron blinked. Wait-you mean, aloud? She did talk?  
  
Harry nodded. She just said to call her Rei. It was really quiet, and just one word, so I wasn't sure at first if I heard right. But George is acting so strangely, and every time he sees her, he calls her Rei. He's the only one who does that I know of. And who could he know to call her that if she didn't tell him? It's too weird to be a coincidence.  
  
Hermione appeared at that moment and sat down, dropping a pile of books in front of her. Ron groaned. Hermione, you're not still looking for that school, are you?  
  
Oh, that. Hermione tossed her hair. I gave that up a while ago, which you would remember if you had been paying attention. I'm researching species crosses in the magical world. Professor Delacour got me interested in it. Veela aren't really human, you know, and since she's only part veela, I began looking to see if there were any other unusual breeds out there.  
  
Ron's pulse quickened, and he covered his suddenly nervousness with a derisive snort. Hermione Granger, Breeder and Keeper of Rare Magical Crosses.  
  
Hermione glared, and Ron looked away, trying to avoid her eyes. He began working on his meal again. And anyway, I thought you hated Professor Delacour.  
  
That was last year, Hermione said stiffly. She may not be my favorite person, but she's a very good teacher. I'll accord her with that respect.  
  
Just then there was a burst of laughter from where George sat. He covered his mouth to stifle it, and grinned at Aureilia, who was smiling that sad little half smile of hers. Hermione raised her eyebrow. What's been going on with George lately? He's been so...so...  
  
Fred supplied as he walked past, pausing to rest his elbows on Ron's head. Girl do that sometimes. Alicia's not too happy, but she'll get over it, I suppose.  
  
What are you talking about? Harry asked at the same time Ron pushed his brother's arms off of his head.  
  
Fred sighed. I'll never understand them. Bye bye, Ronnikins!  
  
He still calls you that?' Hermione muse. Ron felt ready to spurt fire from both his ears.  
  
What was he talking about? Harry asked again.  
  
Hermione sighed. Boys have no romantic sensitivity. Ron, you're brother's absolutely crazy for Aureilia.  
  
Ron's eyebrows jumped about a foot higher, and Harry mused, So that's why he was so thrilled when she spoke to him.  
  
Hermione whirled, eyes wide. She said something to him? Aloud?  
  
Both boys nodded. Hermione blinked. I was wondering when she'd do that. I knew it couldn't just be for my benefit.  
  
Ron interjected. Are you saying she's talked to you, too?  
  
Hermione clapped hand over her mouth, then sighed. Oh well. If she said something to George, she won't mind if I tell. Remember that day she ran out of Transfigurations, and how I went to co check on her?  
  
The boys nodded. Hermione shrugged. She hit her head and suddenly started talking, yelling at me for making her fall down and things like that. She asked me not to tell.  
  
Ron could feel fury rising in him. Not even us? Cripes, Hermione, we're your best friends, aren't we? You're supposed to tell us stuff like that!  
  
_She's keeping secrets from me,_ his mind whispered. _She's not supposed to do that. When you feel like that you don' t keep secrets...  
  
_Aureilia suddenly stood up, glaring at George. He looked perplexed. Did I say something wrong?  
  
She looked at him significantly. George held out his hand. All I said was you're a lot more friendly than most everyone thinks. Rei-Rei, what did I-  
  
He gasped and pressed his hands to his temples. A moment later, Ron winced as something strong and white-hot with anger flashed through his head. Next to him, Harry and Hermione were doing the same.  
  
_That's not my name! It's not your place to decide who I am!  
  
_Then it was gone. Aureilia stormed out of the hall, robes swirling. As she left, Ron noticed with some confusion something white and swirling underneath her robe.  
  


*  
  


...and make sure that Miss Granger works with Mister Longbottom so he doesn't destroy us all, Professor Snape said dryly. There was a smattering of laughter across the room. Harry looked at Neville, who buried his head in his hands, and shook his head. _Snape never gets tired of that.  
  
_A slight humming caught his attention. He turned in the direction of the song. Aureilia was sitting in front of him to his left. He had to blink again-he'd seen her all day, but he was still startled at what he saw. The tiny girl had suddenly developed an interest in her hair, if today was any indication. She wore it in two high pigtails above her ears, braided and looped so that they resembled large, thick lassos hanging from her head. The bright red ribbons around the base were a new addition, too. It was so unlike her previous look-so cheerful-that Harry couldn't seem to stop starring.  
  
Aureilia looked at him, smiled a strange, secretive smile, and went back to humming. After a minute, Harry spotted the tiny earbuds and the CD player in her lap under the table. He blinked.  
  
_She's got Muggle technology. That says a lot about her. I'll have to mention it to Hermione. She still hasn't given up on dissecting Aureilia's background until there's nothing left to find.  
  
_There was a small explosion back near where Draco and Goyle were working. Harry stifled a laugh, and Snape shook his head. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough in my directions, Mister Malfoy. I'll be with you in a moment, I don't want to take my eyes of Longbottom until he's finished this step.  
  
There were more snickers around the room, and Harry's smile faded. _Idiot. Neville's doing fine this time. Malfoy's the one blowing the room up.  
  
_Excuse me, Professor Snape?  
  
The room went silent very quickly as all eyes turned towards the source of the unfamiliar wispy voice. Aureilia stood, setting her CD player on the chair behind her carefully, and clasped her hands in front of her. Professor Snape? she asked again in that same high, quiet tone. I don't mean to interrupt, or question your authority, but perhaps you may want to rethink your instructions?  
  
Harry and Ron shot each other confused glances that quite clearly mirrored their shock, and asked _What is up with that accent?  
  
_She sounds like an actress doing a very bad British accent, Hermione whispered, confused.  
  
Aureilia seemed oblivious to everyone's gazes. Professor Snape shook himself, then raised an eyebrow at her. How do you mean, Miss Rose?  
  
she answered, looking at the ground humbly, you may want to write them out somehow. I don't pretend to know much about potions, but if I remember correctly, you need to add the ingredients in a specific order for this particular mix, and you might have said to put in the boom slang skin you passed out before the frog bile.  
  
he said, eyes narrowing.  
  
Aureilia looked up, smiling. I read up on this mixture last night to study. This is one of my favorite classes, and I was so excited for today that I wanted to find out as much as I could in advance. I only remembered that the book said the frog bile went in first. Was the book wrong, or did I just mishear you?  
  
Harry gaped. The girl was doing the most disgusting job of sucking up ever-and she was pulling it off!  
  
Snape looked at her closely, then turned, pulling one of the potions books off his desk. Perhaps you have a valid point, Miss Rose. I know for certain I said the ingredients in the correct order. You must have misheard, and that could mean others had the same problem. Take down these instructions very carefully, class. With any luck, you'll all understand them this time.  
  
Aureilia sat back down, and put her headphones back on. Harry leaned over and tapped her shoulder.   
  
She looked back at him. Harry leaned over a little farther, whispering just loud enough for her to hear. You weren't serious, were you?  
  
Of course not, she whispered, and Harry blinked at the change in her accent. I was trying to get Neville out of that idiot's mind.  
  
Then she went back to her music and couldn't be coaxed to answer any further the rest of the class.  
  
The rest of the day was similarly interesting. In Transfigurations, Aureilia had stood up and calmly asked in a very false Scottish brogue if there was any way Professor McGonagall could transform into a penguin for them. Ron had mentioned that in Muggle Studies, she'd adopted a Spanish accent to comment on Muggle fascination with human like magical beings, like pixies, fairies, merpeople, and centaurs. Fleur had looked torn between hysterical laughter and absolute unrighteous fury when Aureilia interrupted her lecture in the most horrific French voice they'd ever heard to ask if there were any male equivalents of veela that the female students should learn about. And Professor Trelawny, uncharacteristically silent and fearful, had suffered through Aureilia interrogating her in a terrible Russian dialect to tell her about her past. Avterr all, she said, von can not be zhure about ze futurr eef von ees not zhure about ze past ferrst.  
  
Other than those occasional outbursts, Aureilia was still her usual silent self. It was all the more disconcerting now because of the students' knowledge that she could indeed talk-and at great length-when she chose.   
  
Finally, after Aureilia failed to show up for dinner, leaving George looking very lost and upset, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to find out what was going on.  
  
Aureilia was sitting in the common room, singing at the top of her lungs while Firedance flew overhead, showering sparks all across the carpet. Ron blinked. Well, at least we know she's got a grasp of languages, anyway.  
  
She ignored them, and continued singing. Atashi wa motto motto motto yokubari wagemama ni naru...  
  
Hermione shouted, silencing the stereo sitting in the middle of the room with a wave of her wand. Aureilia stopped, and turned. She smiled and tilted her head questioningly.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. What is going on? You practically threaten to seriously hurt me if I told anyone you could talk, and now-  
  
Where are you from? Ron blurted. You can't possibly be from any of the countries you were pretending to be from, can you? You sounded terrible!  
  
  
  
Aureilia smiled, and sat down. This is the reason I didn't want you to tell, Hermione. So, now that I can talk, everyone wants to find out all the dirt on the formerly silent girl so they can spread it around the school, right?  
  
She shook her head. I'm not giving you enough credit. You just want to information. You'll probably sell it. It's smarter to make money off of information, you know?  
  
Ron groaned. You sound like my brothers.  
  
Speaking of which... Aureilia sighed. Could you kindly convince George that he's not in love with me? He's nice and all, but really! I don't believe in love.  
  
That's terrible! Hermione cried.   
  
Just because you're worried it might be true, and you and Ron will never be.  
  
Ron turned bright red and Hermione's mouth dropped open. Before they could respond, Aureilia stood up, held out her arm for Firedance to land on, and turned to go to her room. And by the way, since you were wondering, I'm from New York.  
  
Harry looked at his friends, and decided they wouldn't be speaking for a long while. He ran after Aureilia. Hold it!  
  
He managed to catch up with her on the stairs. Aureilia looked at him with an amused smile. My! Harry Potter's following me! The honor of my life!  
  
He frowned. You're bitter, you know that?  
  
She sighed. Maybe Voldemort killed your parents, but at least you knew for a while that he couldn't hurt you. You've only got one person to worry about, and more protection than anyone. No one cares too much about protecting the little girl from New York from the millions of unidentified Death Eaters still out there who already killed her family. Hell yeah I'm bitter! She grinned. But I'll always deny that.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally joined them a moment later. Hermione's eyes were wide and teary. That's awful! Your entire family?  
  
You two should be taking advantage of this alone time, Aureilia advised. And no talking about me. I'm a taboo subject.  
  
Harry put a hand over her mouth. Okay, we know you can talk. You don't have to keep talking. Just let me ask you one thing.  
  
He took his hand from her mouth, and Aureilia shrugged. Shoot me.  
  
  
  
Wait...did I say that last word aloud? She laughed. Scratch the me.' Just shoot.  
  
Harry decided to ignore that. Why did you start this up with the teachers? And why the accents?  
  
Aureilia answered in an impeccable south England lilt, I did take some acting classes in New York. I learned a lot about good accents, and if you can do good ones you can do bad ones as well. As for the why of it, I do it just to annoy all the...hmmmm...what's a good word for stupid pain in the rear idiot of a teacher?'  
  
Ron supplied.  
  
That's it!  
  
Harry smiled. I like it.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. All of you three are so juvenile. Come on, we've got homework to do.  
  
Don't forget to tell Professor Trelawny that I was lying when I said she was dead on with her reading of my past! Aureilia called after them. I never once went to Spain!  
  
She smiled down the stairs. _I've still got it. Let's see, what to do next?  
  
_Aureilia headed into her room. _I think tomorrow I'll take a day off from talking again. Maybe I can convince George that he's psychic. That should be enough for one day.  
  
_Firedance flew through the door, and it swung closed behind them.


	6. Wings of Fate

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

Author's Note: Heehee. Sabrina's evil. She decided to do something evil in this chapter, because she could. It's evil. Very evil. Ahem...first, shameless plug here. Everyone needs to go read Dove's and my fan manga that we're writing. It's called Sina Qua Non, and it's at sinaquanon.keenspace.com. If you have problems with yaoi, yuri, or weird arts school kids, though, you might want to avoid it. Now! Comments on this chapter-Aureilia's getting steadily weirder. She's finally letting everyone call her by her nickname of Rei. Dumbledor finally shows up, and Hagrid and Fleur get stranger in this chapter than they've had so far. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  


_Chapter Six: Wings of Fate  
  
  
_

Angels never came down  
There's no one here they wanna hang around  
But if they knew, if they knew you at all  
Then one by one, angels  
Angels would fall.  
-Melissa Etheridge, Angels Would Fall, _Breakdown  
  
_  
You asked her to the Halloween ball?  
  
George shrugged. Sure. Why not? She's fun.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry gaped while Alicia's eyes practically fell out of her head, and Fred exploded. That's a mild way of putting it! George, she's friends with Ron!  
  
So? We hang around with Harry, too.  
  
But you're trying to date her! She's at least two years younger than us!  
  
George rolled his eyes. She's fun, I told you. And I never said I wanted to date her.  
  
Alicia relaxed considerably. Fred narrowed his eyes. Then why did you ask her to the dance?  
  
Because she said she had to have someone to go with, and I know ickle Ronnikins has his eyes on someone else, George said, grinning evilly at Ron. Harry's too practical to go anywhere with Rei, she's too weird. Other than them, we're about her only guy friends, and you're going with Angelina.  
  
You might've checked with me first, Alicia grumbled. George flung himself on the ground, hands clasped entreatingly, and looked up at her with watering eyes. Oh, Alicia, darling of my heart, light in all the darkness, forgive me for my mistake! I but thought you were too beautiful to ever want one as lowly as i!  
  
Alicia giggled, but Fred looked disgusted. That's the worst lie I've ever heard. No, wait-the worst is that you aren't going after the little sister type. He stormed off. I'm going to work on some homework.  
  
He sure is touchy, Aureilia said, voice wafting over their heads as she walked over. She sat down next to Seamus Finnigan, and looked at Alicia. Don't worry. He's not my type.  
  
Skinny and wimpy? she asked.  
  
No, flat chested. Aureilia grinned, and waved the older kids off. Excuse me, I have to talk to Ron abut an assignment in Muggle Studies.  
  
Alicia nodded, eyes slightly confused. Right. George, c'mon.  
  
They walked off after Fred, who was now grousing at Lee Jordan over his brother's decline in personality. Ron shook his head. Quackers, all of them.  
  
You weren't serious about that chest comment, were you? Harry asked with an uncertain smile. He still wasn't quite used to the small girl's sense of humor.  
  
Aureilia smiled, and began eating. Ron sighed. Great, now she's going to be quiet again until tomorrow. And we needed to talk about the Halloween ball before class!  
  
Hermione wailed. Stop it!  
  
The New Yorker was stabbing her food repeatedly with a fork, then grinning in Draco Malfoy's direction. Hermione looked away. That's mean! And don't do this silent thing again! If you don't want to answer Harry's question, just don't!  
  
I think she does it just to annoy us, Harry sighed.  
  
Aureilia shot them a look that said quite clearly _Hello? I'm right here, you know.  
  
_Hermione sniffed. If you don't like it, tell us in words we understand.  
  
There was a brief flash of pain in their heads. _Hello? I'm right here! And I don't feel like it today. You three are too much fun to tease.  
  
_Ron shook his head. Ow. That's like the fourth time that's happened.  
  
Hermione looked at Aureilia. It's you, isn't it? How are you doing that?  
  
Aureilia just smiled, twirled her hair-this day in double braided pigtails-around her finger innocently. She stood up, waved at Ron to follow her, and headed out of the hall.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, whose brow creased in mingled confusion and frustration. I know she's doing that, she muttered. I just can't figure out how.  
  
Harry shrugged. Maybe she learned it in New York.  
  
Hermione shook her head. I doubt it. It's too strange for her to have learned it anywhere mainstream. I've never read about anything like that before. If it were commonly taught anywhere, someone would know about it.  
  
Hermione, you think too much.  
  


*  
  


Aureilia paced back and forth around the room. Eveline followed anxiously at her heels, and Firedance flew overhead just behind them, sparks marking the trail they traced with their movements. Finally, she sighed dramatically and collapsed on her bed. She lifted her head just enough to see the two animals follow her. _So. Any ideas, you guys?  
  
_The vixen tilted her head at Aureilia, and very deliberately shook it. Aureilia sighed. _I thought not. Me neither. Darn. I thought for sure I could come up with something for a simple Halloween dance. Especially since I came up with the idea of making it thematic!  
  
_She turned onto her back, and Eveline began walking across her spine daintily. She sighed. Thanks, sweetness. THis has been kind of stressful.  
  
_Making costume?  
  
_Aureilia smiled at the vague thought from Firedance. No, just everything. You know what I mean.  
  
She winced as one of Eveline's claws dug into a particularly sensitive spot between her shoulder blades, then sat up, tumbling the fox off her back. Oh, of course! How stupid of me!  
  
She stood up, and walked over to the window, opening it and pulling her robe over her head, revealing the long, light, drifting folds of the lavender and white dress she'd gotten permission to wear beneath. The back dipped down almost past her waist, and she flexed her shoulder blades int he breeze. Eveline, keep an eye out in the common room for anyone coming back early. Tell me if they do so I don't get caught.  
  
Eveline scampered out of the room and down the stairs. Firedance flitted over the the windowsill and hovered there as Aureilia climbed onto it, looking down at the ground that seemed so far to most. But she was used to it. Heights hadn't frightened her since she was two and first learned how to do this.  
  
Aureilia closed her eyes, and dove out the window. Firedance dove after her, wings tucked into his body. There was no sound at all-no whistling wind against her as she fell, no crash as she hit the ground. There was just a momentary flutter of iridescent wings, and both bird and girl were gone.  
  


*  
  


  
A costume ball?  
  
Aureilia nodded emphatically, and Ron spoke. You see, Professor, in the Muggle world, Halloween is a time for everyone to dress up like witches and wizards, or anything else they want to be. Rei and I researched this thoroughly. We've been thinking about it for a while. And, well, since you wanted the class to do a big project before the holidays, we thought organizing a costume ball, like Muggles do, would be...would be...  
  
Highly appropriate. Aureilia smiled perkily. Not only would the entire school have fun, but we'd be learning about Muggle culture as well. My friends and I used to sneak into costume parties back home in New York, and it's very educational.  
  
Ron took over. They'd decided the best way to win the class over was to leave no time for objections. We could study the history of the tradition, the traditional costumes Muggles wear, what sorts of things they do at the parties, things like that.  
  
Aureilia suddenly jumped ahead in their argument. What about everyone else? Doesn't it sound like a blast?  
  
There were resounding cheers, with only a few unsure nods of agreement. The teacher, who had a moment ago looked ready to throw Ron and Aureilia out of the classroom, sighed, and shook her head. All right, all right. I'll explain it to Professor Dumbledor. but this class is in charge of putting everything together for this year's Halloween ball, if we do this.  
  
She marched out of the room. I'll see if he's busy, and ask right now.  
  
Aureilia grinned at Ron. Score, dude.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, but smiled back. Yeah. Same...erm, dude.  
  
Aureilia giggled that strange laugh of hers that she got whenever something amused her that no one else understood, and began tying her ponytail into a knot. So, did you figure out what costume you'll be wearing?  
  
I, ah, was thinking I'd ask Hermione. Her parents are Muggles, after all.  
  
Aureilia smiled. Ulterior motives, right?  
  
No way!  
  
She laughed again. Well, be worried. I already mentioned this to her. She wants to be someone from some great British literature. You may be talked into being King Arthur if you're not careful.  
  
She blinked, and her eyes unfocused before Ron could reply. He looked at her carefully. Her voice grew hollow. It's a go. She shook her head, and smiled normally again. It's all right. Dumbledor will love the idea. Come on, class is almost over. Let's get out early.  
  
She dragged Ron out of class, followed by a stampede of other students anxious for some extra free time. Ron protested weakly. But if Professor-  
  
She won't get back early. Aureilia sighed. Ronnikins, your girlfriend's rubbing off on you.  
  
And your boyfriend's doing the same-hey, wait! She's not my-  
  
Lee Jordan intercepted them in the hall, and grabbed Aureilia's elbow. We've been looking for you. Angelina called an extra Quidditch practice. No one was sure what class you were in right now.  
  
Nothing at the moment. Aureilia turned to Ron. Hey Mister Keeper, let's get going!  
  
Ron blinked, and followed. He wondered briefly if Aureilia had planned it that way just so she could have the last word.  
  


*  
  


By Halloween, all of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement about the costume ball, and the first Quidditch game of the season the next day. Aureilia and Ron's Muggle Studies class had put in hours working creating magical versions of decorations, setting up variations on Muggle games like bobbing for apples and Blind man's bluff that fit more into the wizarding world. Costumes were being created out of everything, and the trip to Hogsmead the previous week had consisted mostly of students raiding all the tourist type shops and joke stores for costume bits.   
  
Hermione had proved Aureilia right by making Ron join her in her costume theme-sure enough, she'd decided on the tales of King Arthur, borrowing an old costume of her mother's to be Guinevere. However, she also proved Aureilia wrong by having Ron dress as Sir Lancelot, and Harry as King Arthur. This switch proved no end of amusement to Aureilia and Harry, though is annoyed Hermione immensely and left Ron baffled, having never read any of the books about King Arthur or his knights.  
  
Hermione also pleaded with Aureilia to join in the theme as another court lady, but Aureilia assured her she already had a costume, and it would fit Hermione's theme perfectly. The twins, Lee Jordan, and Angelina and Alicia decided to join in as well. Lee Jordan was playing Mordred. Angelina and Alicia were simply more ladies of the court. Fred and George had decided the potential to wreak havoc as knights of the round table was too much to resist, and were going as Sir Gawaine and Sir Galahad.  
  
The Slytherins had all seemed to go for more traditional Muggle costumes, dressing as demons, evil wizards, and skeletons. Ravenclaw had mostly gone the way Hermione had, dressing as characters from books, or famous wizards in history. The Hufflepuff attendees seemed to be having the most fun with their costumes, coming up with anything and everything they could. Harry nearly died when Cho Chang and her friends showed up in identical angel costumes, complete with paper wings from a Muggle costume shop, while her date wore something resembling a stove top and a ratty red dress robe.  
  
I'm trying to be Santa Claus! the boy explained cheerfully. Harry was saved from the embarrassment of laughing by Ron and Hermione's arrival. He himself had gone early to see what the Great Hall looked like decked out in common, mostly-nonmagical decor.  
  
The floating pumpkins were still there, with gaudy faces carved into them. Bubbling pots overflowed with rainbows of colors, and strange fruits bobbed along the surface. there were candles set in holders everywhere, and orange and black streamers all across the sky-like roof. Despite the strangeness of the mix of cultures, Harry had to smile. It was definitely a Hogwarts dance.  
  
When Ron and Hermione arrived about ten minutes into the proceedings, Harry waved them over. Hey guys! You look great!  
  
Hermione smiled, and curtsied, her long, dark blue dress brushing the floor. Many thanks, good King.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, looking distinctly uncomfortable but nevertheless good in his emerald green tunic and bits of armor. You're looking pretty neat too, Harry.  
  
Harry tilted his crown at a rakish angel on his head. I try.  
  
Hermione stood up, and shielded her eyes from the exploding pumpkin above them. Is that Professor Delacour and Hagrid?  
  
Harry and ron followed her eyes. Sure enough, Fleur was talking with Hagrid near the punch bowl, her hair braided elaborately, wearing a deerskin dress that Harry realized was Indian princess garb after studying her for a moment. Hagrid had obviously taken pains with his costume, and had succeeded beyond Harry's wildest expectations. He'd somehow managed to create an almost perfect replica of a Greek toga, and carried a cardboard lightning bolt. Harry blinked. Wow. Look at those outfits!  
  
Hagrid as Zeus, Hermione mused. I'm impressed. What's Professor Delacour talking to him about?  
  
Ron squinted. Looks like his costume.  
  
She helped him make it, came a voice from behind. Harry turned, and beamed. Professor Dumbledor!  
  
Ron jumped, then smiled, too. Like the party so far?  
  
Professor Dumbledor wore a tall pointed hat with stars on it, a ridiculously decorated dark blue robe, and carried a tall staff with a moon atop it. Very much. I hear you helped put this together, Mr. Weasley?  
  
Ron grinned, ears a bit red. Me and Rei, yeah.  
  
The headmaster stroked his beard. Ah, Miss Rose. She's gotten more familiar with you, then?  
  
Hermione untreated. I'm curious-who are you dressing as?  
  
Professor Dumbledor looked at her with deadly seriousness. I'm following the theme of the night. I'm Merlin.  
  
He turned. Ah, I see Professor McGonagall is calling me. If you'll excuse me...  
  
With that, he walked off.   
  
Ron looked around. No sing of chaos yet. Fred and George must not have found those swords they were looking for.  
  
Or they haven't arrived, Hermione pointed out. Rei's not here yet, either.  
  
Yes she is, Colin Creevy said in an awed voice as he sided up to them. He pointed to the doors. She just arrived.  
  
Harry looked over, and blinked. How did she make that?  
  
Aureilia walked into the room, one twin on each arm. It didn't take long for everyone to notice her. The long, wispy lavender and white dress she wore swirled around her slippered feet as she walked in, and her hair-loose for the first time Harry had ever seen it-trailed behind her, the flowers woven into it spinning as it moved. She chatted, oblivious, to Fred and George, who kept swinging their swords at invisible foes.  
  
None of that was what anyone was looking at. What every students' eyes were trained on were the long, shimmering, fluttering wings springing from the back of her dress beneath the trailing ribbons hanging off the neckline.  
  
Hermione squinted. Those are odd. I've never seen fake wings like that before. They're always angel wings, or ones with feathers. Those are like...like...  
  
Someone crossed a butterfly and a dragonfly, Ron muttered.  
  
They stared on as Aureilia wandered around the hall, those amazing wings fluttering nonstop and catching the light so no one could take their eyes off of them.


	7. Hoping Beyond All Hope

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

Author's Note: IT WASN'T OBVIOUS, MAYA! YOU CAN'T PROVE A THING! ...Ahem. This is another dramatic chapter. Sorry for those of you waiting for another happy chapter. It's me being me again. Now...part of this was chapter 6, but I needed it in this chapter, and 6 was getting long anyway. So here it is.  
  
  
  


_Chapter Seven: Hoping Beyond All Hope  
  
  
_

How could you? You sold me out!  
-Nuriko, Fushigi Yuugi, by Yu Watase  
  
  
Great costumes, you guys! Aureilia grabbed Harry's hand and spun him around in a circle. Not bad at all! You could pass for actors at a festival de cultura!  
  
She released Harry and grabbed Hermione's wrists, pulling her through the crowd. Hermes, come on! I'm thirsty! Girls are supposed to travel in groups!  
  
Hermione stumbled after her. Ah, Rei, wait up!  
  
Ron asked, and George snickered. That's Rei for you.  
  
Don't you dare get mushy on me, Fred warned, we just started getting you back to normal. Come on, those Slytherins are about to try those chocolate frogs we planted!  
  
A moment after the twins had left, Aureilia and Hermione came zooming back to Harry and Ron. Aureilia carried three large cups of punch, and was balancing a plate on the wing part of her costume. I brought stuff for you two. Eat up, this is hard to balance!  
  
Harry took the plate off the wings and grabbed his cup. Hey Rei, how'd you make those, anyway?  
  
Aureilia smiled. Magical technology. Don't you just love it?  
  
Before anyone could say another word, she went white. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. Rei? What is it?  
  
She pointed at Angelina, who was anxiously making her way over to them with Alicia and the twins. Before she could speak, Aureilia blurted out, What happened? What is it? Something bad happened, I know it. You're practically emanating distress from every orifice.  
  
Rei, we don't have time for your jokes, Angelina said distractedly. Dumbledor's postponed the match against Ravenclaw tomorrow for another week. Apparently there have been some attacks on Muggle towns getting progressively closer to the school by Death Eaters, and he doesn't want to risk it.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and Ron groaned. Another week? What a gip!  
  
Hermione whispered, and nodded at Aureilia. The girl was visibly shaken. The attacks are getting closer, you said?  
  
Angelina nodded. I just heard. We won't be holding practice for a few days, either. I don't want to risk anything if Dumbledor's worried.  
  
Aureilia gulped, and nodded emphatically. Absolutely. Don't take any chances with those guys. They're...they can be ruthless when they have an objective.  
  
Harry said quietly, tapping her shoulder. She brushed his hand away lightly, and looked back at Angelina. So, how close exactly are they getting?  
  
Ron managed to change the subject. he said curiously, tugging at one of the wings on her costume, what did you make these out of, anyway? Some sort of synthetic fabric?  
  
Aureilia turned, pulling the wings out of his grasp. Nope. All natural. I just have a knack for it, I guess. It's a family trait.  
  
What, making cool costumes?  
  
Aureilia shrugged. Something like that.  
  
Who are you supposed to be? Hermione asked. I don't remember winged people in King Arthur.  
  
Aureilia flashed them an evil grin. Morgan Le Fay of the fairies. Claro que si.  
  
She turned suddenly, and waved. Seamus! Over here! Join the party!  
  
Seamus Finnigan walked over, swinging a club that looked eerily like a canoe paddle and wearing a bright green furry cape and shorts. Ron's eyes widened, and Aureilia began giggling madly. Hermione was more discreet. What costume is that, Seamus? she asked sweetly.  
  
Seamus spun around proudly. I know it looks a bit strange, but me da helped me figure it out. I'm an Irish barbarian. What do you think?  
  
Aureilia let out another shriek of laughter, and ran off, the crowd parting around her as everyone stared at the shimmering wings. Seamus looked after her with dreamy eyes. I think she likes it.  
  
Something like that, Ron muttered. George's eye were blazing almost the same shade as Seamus' cape. Fred pinched his elbow. Oi, George, come on! Alicia's still got our food.  
  
The twins walked off, George mumbling something under his breath, and Fred shaking his head exasperatedly. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys. Honestly!  
  
What an interesting set up.  
  
Draco swaggered over, his black cape swirling over his shoulder, grinning sardonically. A   
mouse queen, a king with glasses, and a knight with second-hand armor. Very interesting indeed.  
  
Get lost, Malfoy, Harry said, noticing Ron's reddening face.   
  
Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Draco smiled wider. This is too good an opportunity to miss.  
  
Hey hey! It's the man of the day! Aureilia suddenly appeared behind Draco, hands on his shoulders. Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy himself. I don't believe I've had the pleasure.  
  
Draco turned, and bowed. We have. But then you were still...  
  
Aureilia said, I remember that perfectly. I said I've never had the pleasure. Every moment was agony.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. You must've been spending too much time around these...  
  
Are you flirting with me? Aureilia suddenly burst out with a smile.  
  
Draco jumped back, eyes wide. No! No! What are you talking about?  
  
Aureilia smiled wider. You so are! Hey everyone! she yelled, turning. Get this! Draco's got a crush on the ex-retard! She danced around madly, laughing. The bad boy of the school likes me! That's soooo funny! I don't know what to think!  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed in anger, but his ears flamed red. You're as pathetic as the rest of your friends!  
  
Aureilia stopped her spin, and looked at Seamus. Mind if I use that cape? I might have to mop up the vomit from my disgust at this thing here, she continued, pointing at Draco, and I don't want it to clash with anyone's costume. It match yours though.  
  
Seamus blinked, and Draco snarled furiously. Save it for someone who cares! he snapped, and stalked away.  
  
Aureilia giggled, and shivered suddenly. It's getting cold here. I'm going to get a cloak or something. This dress isn't very warm.  
  
She waved as she exited the hall. Be back soon!  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, then shook her head with a smile. Told you she would be nice once we got to know her, she said pompously to Ron, taking his hand. Come on. Let's dance.  
  
She dragged him off into the party, leaving Harry and Seamus to hear Ron's protests. Hey! Stop! Why me? Hermione, I don't want to dance! Geroff! Hermione!  
  


*  


  
  
Aureilia wandered down the hallway, talking practically to herself. She's lost Harry and Ron a while ago. Then they tied him to a chair and covered him in whipped cream and...wait, did I ever tell you about how I tormented my landlord before my cousin got her own house by making stuff disappear out of his room and reappear in the fridge? I did. Then once I put the computer in there, so I never got to finish the story line with Mako-chan and Usagi. It was so annoying. Morons at ten o'clock.  
  
It took Ron and Harry a minute to register that they'd stopped right in front of the library, and Draco Malfoy and group of his cronies were standing in front of them. Draco grinned. You sounded smarter when you didn't talk.  
  
Aureilia rolled her eyes. Oh. How creative. Move now.  
  
Draco moved closer as the trio tried to move past him. Miss Rose. The perfect girl. Smart, but has a life outside of studies. Funny, the greatest flier in school history, the one with the strange talents, the great relationships with the teachers, the looks, the voice...everything. Even the best Halloween costume. It's so very perfect. Something has to be wrong.  
  
Aureilia suddenly went very white, and stepped back. Hey. Knock it off, man. You're going to get yourself in trouble.  
  
Draco grabbed a fist full of her robe. Not for revealing the truth, _Rei.  
  
_Aureilia tugged at the cloth in his hands. Let go! I mean it, Malfoy! I'll hurt you!  
  
He grinned maliciously, and pulled harder. Ron stepped forward. Hey! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna rip her clothes off or something!  
  
By now, students in the library were filing out to see what the commotion was. Aureilia kicked out at Draco and her foot connected solidly with his kneecap. He winced as the crack echoed through the hall, but yanked a little harder. Aureilia clawed at his hands furiously. Stop it! You don't even know what you're doing, you stupid git!  
  
You're going to rip that!' Harry yelled as he heard the sound of a tear starting to form in Aureilia robes. He and Ron rushed forward, but Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward and held them back easily. Aureilia twisted frantically. Malfoy! Stop it! Please! Her voice grew hysterical. Please, I'm begging you! Stop it now!  
  
Draco grinned, and gave on final tug.  
  
The black robe ripped down the front, and Aureilia fell backwards out of it. Ron covered his eyes, and several other boys leaned forward to get a closer look. Within moments, most of them had stepped back with a gasp, and several girls were whispering to themselves over the sight. Aureilia rubbed her elbow, shook her head to clear it, and sat up. She shivered, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The sheer layered sleeves barely covered her arms at all, the white lavender dress was dirty and wrinkled from her fall, and the bright, iridescent wings trembled in the cold hallway.  
  
Wings that sprung from her bare back between her shoulder blades. Wings that were now all too clearly real.  
  
Aureilia looked around, eyes wide, teeth chattering in the winter cold of the castle. She finally managed to stand, and turned around, looking at everyone watching. The crowd shrank back in mixed fear, revulsion, and uncertainty. She whirled on Malfoy, and her fist connected with his nose with a wet crunching sound. Draco screamed, and covered his face, blood spewing from his fingers.  
  
You bastard! Aureilia screamed furiously before she turned and ran away from everyone as fast as her legs would take her. I hope you die of blood loss, you bastard you bastard you bastard!  
  


*  
  


Aureilia crawled under her covers, clutching the exposed locket desperately. _I hate him! I hate him! All of them! They're just standing there gawking at me, like I'm some sort of freak. They don't get it. They don't understand. It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be like that!  
  
_She closed her eyes against tears, holding the locket tighter. _Kari, you understood. No one else did. I shouldn't have gotten in that fight with you. I shouldn't have done any of the things I did the last time I saw you. Kari, Hikari, it wasn't supposed to end like that!  
  
_Aureilia choked back a sob. _It's not fair! If those Death Eaters hadn't found us...if Voldemort hadn't been so insistant...I'd still have people that understand. Lilith and Jared don't, they didn't get the wings. Mama, Papa, Andrei, Rico, Abuelita y Abuelito...all of them gone. No one left how understands-not the wings, not the magic, not the fear, not the loneliness...not...not...  
  
_She couldn't keep back the tears this time. They streamed down her face. _Kari, Hikari, my friend, my dearest and most precious friend, no one understands how much of me died with you. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I shouldn't have fought. I should have told you that you really were my best friend, and half of my world...I should've been able to standup to you that day, to say we should be in school...Kari, Hikari, it's been so long already and I miss you more, not less, and I don't think I'll ever be able to have a friend again...not and risk losing anyone like I lost you.  
  
_Aureilia curled into a ball on her side, hair tangled on the pillow beneath her head, biting her lip till it bled, trying not to cry again. It did no good. It never brought her back in time to that moment when she could have stopped everything.  
  
There was a creak as the door opened, and a moment later Hermione pulled the covers away from Aureilia's head.  
  


_*  
  
_

Rei? What happ- Hermione blinked. So. It's true then. I knew that costume was too good to be true._  
  
_Rei glared. That's not funny. Leave me alone.  
  
Why, Rei? I want to help you. You're my friend.  
  
I don't have friends! she yelled. Don't you get it? I have no friends! I do everything I can to make sure I don't make any friends! Haven't you figured that out yet? Or is that brain of yours just for show?  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. You know, just because you're new here doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules.  
  
Aureilia snapped, _so_ sorry I'm not following your little rules of conduct. Perhaps I should discuss this with you over a cup of tea and some crumpets?  
  
I meant, Hermione said icily, that you're missing class. I got permission to leave to find you. What's your excuse? I'm the only one who knows where you ran off too. Just because you're a little upset doesn't mean you can shirk your studies, you know.  
  
I told you to go away! I don't care about school! I don't care about anything!  
  
You're a very bad liar. Hermione looked at Aureilia's wings again. Do all freaks look like you? Are they all as rude? Or are you just a little freakier than usual?  
  
Aureilia sat up, fists clenched. Take that back!  
  
See? You do care.  
  
Go to hell!  
  
Hermione sat down on Aureilia's bed. You could try and be a little less touchy, you know. You're so mean to the rest of us. You yell at us and get angry about all sorts of things we don't understand, act like we should know better, and storm off. We don't know anything about you.  
  
Don't give me that. You know more than enough about me. Aureilia stared sullenly at the ground. You all probably figured out things I don't want you to know, too.  
  
No, we haven't, _Aureilia._ We know next to nothing about you. You don't tell us a thing. Hermione began to count off on her fingers. You're name is Aureilia Rose. You come from New York City-probably Queens, if I'm any judge of accents, which I'm not, so that's just speculation. You transferred here from Littlevane. You didn't speak for a year, but no one knows why. You know an awful lot about magic that the rest of us don't, but haven't told us about it at all. You lived with two of your cousins for the last year. Your entire family was killed by Death Eaters trying to carry out You KNow Who's orders posthumously, and only Harry, Ron, the teachers, and I know that. She looked up, holding up the seven fingers. And now we know you have wings, but how or why, no one knows. You don't tell us anything, Rei. How are we supposed to know when we're going to set you off?  
  
She crossed her arms. You're the touchiest person I've ever known. It's ridiculous. Now if you would like to act like a human being and talk about your problems, I'll be in Potions. She stood to leave, then paused, shooting a final look at Aureilia. Oh, wait. You're not human. I forgot.  
  
Hermione closed the door. Aureilia glared after her, then hurled a shoe at the door. Good riddance! she yelled. I don't need help from you, Miss Hermione Granger!  
  
She slumped onto her pillow, glaring at the ceiling. I don't need help from any of them, she muttered. I was fine on my own for the last year. I don't need help now.  
  
A voice in the back of her head reminded her of the tiny picture in the unopened locket. Aureilia sat up, tore the necklace from her neck, and flung it out the window. I don't need anyone! she yelled after it. I never did! I never will again!  
  
She stared out the window for a long time.  
  


*  
  


Aureilia didn't show up for classes or meals the rest of the day, nor did she appear during breakfast the next morning. So everyone was surprised when she showed up in Arithrimacy first class of the day.  
  
Everyone with the exception of a certain brunette prefect.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word as Aureilia slid into her seat next to her. She wore a new black robe, and her hair was pulled out of her face with a simple red headband. She stared ahead at the teacher. Hermione did the same, and passed over the gold locket she'd found outside the tower the previous day. There was a new chain on it, replacing the one Aureilia had snapped tearing it from her neck. This is yours, right?  
  
Aureilia took it silently. Neither girl looked at each other. Hermione whispered again. I didn't look in it. I couldn't figure out how to open it.  
  
Aureilia carefully put it back around her neck and tucked it into her robe. She and Hermione didn't say a word the rest of class.  
  
But occasionally, Aureilia's hand drifted to the spot on her chest where the locket lay against her skin, and at the end of class, she flashed Hermione a smile before hurrying off for Divinations.


	8. The Wings of Memory

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

Author's Note: Whoa, man! Three chapters in like, a week! I'm on a roll! Now...you may have noticed the sudden downturn in...happiness...in this story. That's because of the state my life is in right now. I'm channeling my misery into this story. Hopefully, it's still a good read.  
  
  


_Chapter Eight: The Wings of Memory  
  
  
_

The story is the girl  
Is me.'  
-_Someone Else's Story,_   
  
  
It happened a little past midnight. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower awoke to frantic screams from the room where Parvati, Hermione, Lavender, and Aureilia slept.  
  
Protocol flew out the window. All the students poured into the tiny room, fearful and curious. Lavender and Parvati clung to each other, visibly upset. Hermione clutched at Aureilia's hand from where she thrashed in bed, crying out in haunted tones.  
  
Stop it! Please, God, somebody, anybody, stop him! Stop him! Please, oh please, I'm begging you, don't do it, let her go, leave us alone, just stop it! _Stop it!  
  
_Aureilia let out another scream, high and terrified. The blankets had long since been thrown off the bed, and she curled up in a ball, wings trembling, eyes clenched closed, tears streaming down her face. Please, no, don't let him do it...Mama! Papa! Andrei! Rico! Please, somebody stop him, don't let him kill them! _Don't let him do this to them!  
  
_ Hermione said gently, despite the fear in her eyes. She gently shook at the girl's shoulder. Rei, wake up. It's just a dream. It's not really happening-  
  
Aureilia flung her arms around, still screaming, and her hand collided with Hermione's cheek with a brittle crack. Hermione gritted her teeth, and continued talking. Rei. Wake up. You're all right, you're with friends. Rei, don't let it get to you.  
  
Stop, please, I'll do anything, just leave her alone, leave them all alone-I'll do whatever you want, just let the rest of them go-stop, please! Kari! _Kari!  
  
_Harry and Ron finally fought their way to the front of the group, followed by Fred and George, who looked ready to kill whatever was causing this nightmare. Ron and Harry held down Aureilia on one side, while Fred helped Hermione with the other. George put a hand on her head, searching under the mattress with another. It should be in here...  
  
What should be? Ron gasped as Aureilia briefly broke free and nearly hit him with her foot.  
  
That book she told me about. She said she records her dreams in it. Maybe there's something there that'll snap her out of this. George pulled out a thin blue book with a ferocious looking unicorn on the cover, and began flipping through it frantically. Keep her calm. Just don't let her hurt herself.  
  
Aureilia's voice rose again in panic. _OhstopitstopitpleaseGoddon'tlethimhurtherletthemgo pleaseI'lldoanythingjustLETTHEMGO!  
  
_Found it!' George showed the page to Hermione. Something about recurring memories, some friends of hers, her family, and some squirming worm baby thing...  
  
Hermione read over it quickly. Her family. The Death Eaters. And... She looked at Harry, who nodded, and finished, You Know Who.  
  
No wonder she's gone bonkers! Fred yelled over Aureilia's screams.  
  
Hermione looked back into the crowd. Someone, get some ice water!  
  
Colin and Dennis Creevy shot out of the room like twin bolts of lightning, and Hermione hissed as Aureilia's fingers dug into her arm. This had better shock her out of it.  
  
A moment later,the Creevy brothers ran back in, carrying a pitcher of purple liquid. We couldn't find any ice water, Colin said, but the grape juice was already chilled...  
  
Hermione grabbed it from them as Aureilia began jabbering away in Spanish. Quítate quítate, por favor, haría todos que dices, pero quítate por favor, díos mio, díos mio...¡Ay, no, no no no no no...!  
  
Hermione slung the pitcher of freezing juice over Aureilia's head. She sat up with a final gasp. ¡No! ¡Mi amor!  
  
She shook her head, dazed, and looked around. Her eyes focused slowly. Her gaze drifted to each person surrounding the bed. George, Fred, Ron, Harry...what happened? Why am I covered in purple stuff?  
  
She looked up, noticed everyone else, and gasped, grabbing a robe hanging by her bed and tossing it on over her wings. What's everyone doing here?  
  
Relax, Rei, Ron sighed, releasing her. I don't thing they care about those right now.  
  
You were having a nightmare, Hermione explained. You woke everyone up but yourself. We had to shock you out of it.  
  
Aureilia blinked, and looked around. What was I saying?  
  
You kept begging for someone to stop, and naming off all these people...your parents, um, Andrei, Ricky...  
  
she corrected automatically, eyes downcast. Anyone else?  
  
Carrie, or something. Then you went off in some other language for a bit. Hermione rubbed her bruised cheek. It was pretty scary, Rei. We were worried.  
  
George nodded, holding her hand. You could've hurt yourself.  
  
Aureilia looked up at him, eyes sad.   
  
She pushed his hand away gently. I'm fine. Go talk to you brothers of Alicia. I need you to leave me alone now.  
  
Of course! he said anxiously. You need to rest now...  
  
Not just now, she continued. You need to stop following me. I don't need it.  
  
George blinked, and stepped back. Of course, he said quietly. You're have a shock. I'll leave for now...you know where to find us when you're feeling better.  
  
He walked out slowly, and Aureilia looked around. Everyone else. Please leave. I'm tired.  
  
Slowly, everyone began filtering out. Soon, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati remained. Aureilia looked at the latter two. I said leave. I want to be alone.  
  
It's our room, Lavender said haughtily.  
  
Aureilia sighed. Fine. I'll find somewhere else to be alone, then.  
  
She walked out the door, and turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hey-Hermes, Ronnikins, Harrito. Come on.  
  
I thought you wanted to be alone.. Ron started.  
  
And you believed me? She waved them after her. Vamos, vamos. If you don't come, I'll have to throw myself out the nearest window.  
  
They hurried after her. Hermione grabbed her hand as they wandered down the halls to a back stairwell. But...you can fly, can't you?  
  
Of course, Aureilia answered. I was hoping you wouldn't remember that.  
  
She sat on a step, pulling her robe closer around her. Is it always this cold in England during the winter?  
  
It's late November, Ron commented.   
  
It's cold. That's all that matters.  
  
Hermione asked, why did you drag us out here? You should be sleeping.  
  
Oh, that. Aureilia shivered, and pulled her legs into her robe. I figured you guys deserve an explanation for all of that. If you're going to insist on being friendly to me. And stuff.  
  
Hermione prompted.  
  
Someone told me I should tell people things about myself, if I want them to be able to understand me better, she answered with a smile.  
  
The smile faded almost immediately, though. I guess I should start pretty far back in time. For one thing, you need to know about the wings. To understand that, you need to realize my family is _not_ from New York. We're very very Spanish. My little brother is...was...the only one of us born in the US.  
  
She sighed. I'm guessing you picked up on the spanish part during that dream, huh?  
  
So that's what it was, Ron cried. I couldn't figure it out.  
  
Aureilia nodded. Yeah. I'm fluent. I lived in Central America for six years-everywhere down there. We traveled a lot. Now, you know there are a lot of similar words between spanish and english, right?  
  
Hermione nodded. Of course. They're cognates-words that sound the same and have similar meanings in two different languages...  
  
I didn't ask for a dictionary, I asked for Hermione. Aureilia wrinkled her nose. Please, no lessons right now. This is complex enough as it is.  
  
Now then...there are cognates in spanish spells, too. The problem is that, a lot of the time, the words are identical except for one or two letters, and if you substitute the wrong language in by mistake, it can be pretty disastrous. That's what happened with my family. One of my ancestors managed to catch a lovely fairy as a pet for one of his children one day. Fairies really aren't that adverse to being kept as pets as long as their captor is nice to them and doesn't try to force them to stay. So, this sweet little fairy girl was his daughter's pet and friend.   
  
There aren't a lot of spanish witches or wizards that far down in Central America, Aureilia explained. See, a lot of them disappeared up north during the colonization days, or were absorbed into native religions or bruharia. So, the daughter was pretty lonely, and was just overjoyed with having a pint-sized friend, even if the fairy girl couldn't communicate with her. She thought it was be just the greatest if the fairy could talk to her, or play with her without worrying about being squished. The problem was, the daughter made some mistakes in her spells-just like I told you earlier, with word substitution. The fairy girl got hit with a bad engorgement charm.  
  
Aureilia smiled evilly. And the daughter's brother didn't recognize her when he got home. He thought she was just some girl. He didn't bother finding out why she had wings, or why she couldn't talk. They got married-sort of-and...well, I don't need to explain that part to you, do I?  
  
Hermione made a face, and Harry hurriedly answered. We know. Skip that part.  
  
Aureilia giggled. Gotcha. Okay. So, that's how we got so much fairy blood int he family veins. It's extremely strong in my family, because we're the most direct descendants of the original couple. Hence the wings. Now, here's the part no one knows about, for the most part. Since no one really understands fairies, and since they aren't intelligent enough to have a very advanced language that we can decipher, there are only a select few in the world who know what sort of abilities fairies have.  
  
_One of them is extremely strong psychic powers. Just like Miss Cleo, or that stupid dating service, but for real.  
  
_Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped, and Aureilia smiled. See? Almost everyone in my family can do that. We can also read thoughts, communicate with spirits, like mediumism, and things like that. Used to make reunions very interesting indeed, especially when people were thinking bad things about other relatives and the relative in question started hurling things at them with their mind.  
  
So...that's why all those times at meals... Ron mused.  
  
Yep. You're fast, Ronnikins. Aureilia smiled as Ron winced. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Fairy powers. We also have the ability to sort of see past what's really there...like, um, these stairs? I can see what they'd look like in another world. Not like another dimension, just another place, if they weren't here... She slapped her forehead. Forget that. It's too complex. And there are also spells that we just know.  
  
She lowered her eyelids, serious again. Very serious spells. They're not even really spells, they're magic that only fairies or those with fairy blood can use. Destructive spells and spells that shouldn't ever be used because they require all the most primal magical preparations. She looked up at them through her lashes. Like sacrifices, or the blood of one willing to enact the spell.  
  
Harry jumped. _Like with Wormtail and Voldemort last year...  
  
Bingo,_ Aureilia's voice whispered in his head, and she continued aloud. Ever since that first couple, no one in our family has ever used those spells. They're too dangerous, and if anyone knew about them, it could be deadly to the family and everyone else in the world as well. And...somehow, Voldemort found out about them.  
  
She shivered. Luckily, casualties with my family were minimal at first. We did a pretty good job protecting everyone, and with the exception of my parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle, and my brothers and I, no one else was nearly powerful enough to attract attention from Voldemort while we were still around. Then...then that thing with you happened, Harry. And...well, the Death Eaters waited until everything died down for a bit, and then decided the best way to try and bring their leader back was to find the people he'd been searching for to add to his power. They didn't know what we could do, but they figured our guard would be down and they could get at us.  
  
Unfortunately, they were right.  
  
Aureilia looked ahead at nothing for a moment, then shook herself out of her reverie. When I was six, they came for us. They'd had to kill most of the other members of my family before they could find us, and by then they'd figured out that those without wings had no fairy powers whatsoever, and the girl were generally more powerful than the boys. Youth helped, too, since a lot of fairy abilities are enhanced by belief, and since young children who haven't even seen fairies tend to believe in them, the younger members of our family were the stronger ones. They became pretty obsessed with getting at my parents and my brothers and I. Luckily, they figured my grandparents were too old to be strong enough any more and ignored them-lucky for me, I guess. My grandparents managed to hide me, but they never got to the rest of my family in time. While they were still hiding me, the Death Eaters killed my parents and my two brothers.  
  
Rico and Andrei, Harry muttered.  
  
Yes. Rico was three. Andrei was eight. Abuelita wanted to help them, too, but she and Abuelito figured-rightly-that I would be in the most danger because I was the youngest girl. So they got me away first, and I lived with them after my family died. It was a pretty nice arrangement, once I got over having no parents or brothers.  
  
Aureilia stopped, and bit her lip. And then rumors came up about Voldemort possibly coming back. Just before the Quidditch World Cup was announced, the Death Eaters came back and got rid of the rest of my family, barring my cousins Lilith and Jared, since they had no power whatsoever. I was away at the time-I got lucky again. My grandparents and remaining relatives weren't nearly as lucky. But when I came back, they were ready. A few Death Eaters stayed behind to get me once I returned and was too busy mourning and starting school again to realize that they were following me. They ambushed some friends and I in Central Park, and...and this time they had that thing calling itself Voldemort with them.  
  
She bit her lip. I don't care if he didn't look alive. He was still powerful enough. He didn't try to torture or kill us...not much, anyway. He just did everything he could to make me go over ot his side, and teach him those spells to bring him back all the way. Harry? Aureilia looked up at him with the deepest of apologies. He threatened to do something, and I couldn't refuse any longer. That's how he learned that spell that brought him back. The one you saw last year. I...I'm not proud, but I told him, in exchange for him letting me and everyone else he captured go. And he did just that, but not after making sure I wasn't any sort of danger to him at all. He could've killed me, but when I stopped caring, there was no point. There was no way I could possibly pose a threat any more.  
  
She stopped, and looked down. So that's it, she said quietly. Now you know everything.  
  
The back stairwell was silent for a long time. Finally, Ron spoke up. No we don't.  
  
Aureilia looked up at him, shocked. Ron looked at her blandly. We don't know what he threatened to do, or how he made sure you wouldn't pose a threat any more. Who was Kari, Rei?  
  
Aureilia froze, then looked away. Hikari. She was my best friend. He said he'd spare her if I told. And then he killed her in front of me. Not the Unspeakable Curse. Just...killed her.  
  
She looked at the three again, eyes hard. She was my last friend. We had a fight earlier that day. Now you know why I won't make friends ever again. I'm not going to suffer that guilt. No way will I go through that again.  
  
Hermione's voice trailed off softly, and she put a hand on the tiny girl's arm. ...I'm sorry...  
  
Don't be. She shook Hermione's hand off. Kari's dead. There's nothing I can do to bring her back. I already tried, when I came out of my faint from watching him do that to her. You had the dreams, I know you did. The lights, the funeral, the blood on my hands and dress and wings while I tried everything to bring her back...I even tried the most dangerous fairy magic I knew, the one to bring back a person from death, but...I'd been passed out for too long. I called and called, but I couldn't find her spirit anywhere, and I couldn't finish the spell.  
  
Aureilia dropped her head, and wiped her eyes fiercely. That's everything. I swear. That's every single thing. That's what I was dreaming about. And that's why I was so nervous when Angelina told us about those attacks getting closer. The Death Eaters...those killers...I couldn't stand them. I'd kill myself trying to get at them.  
  
She blinked in surprise. And I don't want to die. For the first time since the last killings, I don't want to die.  
  
Aureilia stood up, eyes wide. Wow. I don't want to die any more. Pretty darn shibby.  
  
She looked down at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Well, get up kidlets! Story time's over! We've got school in a few hours!  
  
She skipped up the stairs back towards her room. Hermione followed. Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, and headed back to their rooms.  
  


*  
  


The day of the first Quidditch meet, Harry's stomach was in knots. This was the first time he's played a game with a different team than the one he'd been on since his first year at Hogwarts. Ron looked pretty sick too, and barely touched his breakfast. Aureilia, of course, was all smiles and jokes that only made the two boy feel worse.  
  
You know what would be fun? If one of us fell off our brooms! I love that feeling, falling through the air, then flying back up at the last minute-it's like a roller coaster, but better! Oh, except you guys don't have wings, do you? Wow, that's suck. Oh, oh! Have either of you ever purposefully gotten in the way of a Bludger, just to throw everyone else off? It's a blast! Boy, I love flying games, don't you?  
  
Suddenly I really wish those Death Eaters were still attacking, Ron muttered, growing a little paler.  
  
Professor McGonagall came over, and leaned over. Harry, there's someone here to see you. Can you come to Professor Dumbledor's office after you finish eating?  
  
Harry nodded, confused. Professor McGonagall smiled. Don't worry. You'll be glad you came. Have Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger come, too. They've been invited.  
  
Harry nodded, even more bemused, and she left. Aureilia giggled. A surprise visit? Cool! I'm coming!  
  
Harry blinked. You weren't invited-  
  
Oh, pish. She wasn't even trying to discourage me. Besides, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledor anyway. I need to get permission for Lilith to Apparate here with some new Littlevane winter uniforms, my other ones are too cold for this weather, and I've already specified that I can't fly in a full Quidditch robe, it crushes me.  
  
She stood up, and grabbed her bag. Let's go!  
  
She skipped off, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione finished their food as quickly as possible and followed.  
  
Why do we listen to her? Ron griped as they caught up. She orders us around and teases us and we never say a word!  
  
Because you're not creative enough, Ron, Hermione wants to be nice, and Harry likes me, Aureilia answered promptly. Not quite as much as Cho, but I'm getting up there!  
  
Harry babbled, surprised, as they got to Dumbledor's office. Hagrid was waiting.   
  
'Ey there, Arry! C'mon, ever'one's waitin' fer ye!  
  
He looked at the portrait. Layer cake!  
  
The picture swung aside, and they entered. Aureilia licked her lips. Mmmm. Why aren't our passwords that delicious?  
  
Any response was cut off when they entered the office. Harry broke into a huge smile, and ran forward.   
  
He threw himself at his godfather and hugged him for a long time before looking around. Professor Lupin, too? When did you get here?  
  
Professor Dumbledor said, stepping forward. Sirius has a pending pardon from the Ministry in light for last year's events and your testimony that you have seen Peter Pettigrew still alive, Harry, and Reamus traveled with him for extra protection. You know why they're here, but right now, I thought you might like to see them.  
  
Harry nodded, and grinned at Sirius again. Glad you're here.  
  
Me too, Sirius said, sounding a bit choked up. I was worried, leaving you behind after everything that happened last year, but it looks like I didn't have to. You're doing fine to my eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over, and greeted Sirius and Reamus as well. Almost all the teachers were there, too, hearing the story of Sirius' innocence in the death of Harry's parents. Amidst all the chatter and happy reunions, they almost didn't hear the quiet curse from the doorway. Hermione turned, and saw Aureilia still standing there. Rei? Come here, meet Professor Lupin! He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a few years ago, the best one except for maybe Professor Delacour-  
  
  
  
Everyone heard that one. Aureilia stood there, eyes blazing furiously, hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and her nails cut into her palms so that the blood ran out of her fists. She glared at Sirius with an expression of utter hatred and fury masking her face.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Translation Notes:  
For those of you who don't speak enough Spanish, here's a translation of the few phrases used in this chapter. I'll have this in the next chapter, too, do don't freak when you see all the weird words again! ^_^.  
  
1. Quítate-Stop it!  
2. Por favor-Please  
3. Haría todos que dices-I'll do everything you say  
4. Díos mio-My God  
5. Abuela(o)/Abeulita(o)-Grandmother and Grandfather   
6. Muerta-Die! (This is a command at Sirius...hurrah for command and subjunctive tenses!)


	9. Spark

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  
Author's Note: Forgot to say thanks to Dove for her help last chapter. I knew all along that I wanted Rei to be Spanish, have new magic abilities, and be part fairy, but I had no clue how to fit that last part in. She gave me the idea for the engorgement charm gone wrong...and that got me thinking. So, thanks a lot Dove dahling! Oh...and the quote DOES have something to do with the chapter. You'll get it. Really!  
  
  
  


_Chapter Nine: Spark  
_

  
  
  
Ding dong!  
  
-GIR, Invader ZIM  
  
Hermione looked at Aureilia with fear and concern. Rei? What are you-  
  
Aureilia suddenly shot forward with an inarticulate scream of fury. Ron and Harry intercepted her and tried to hold her back as she screamed and fought against them, trying to get at Sirius.  
  
"Bastardo, hijo de la puta..." Aureilia fought furiously against Harry and Ron, and managed to slip out of their grasp. "¡Muerta!"  
  
Hagrid snagged her robe as she shot past, and snatched her wand away. "Whoa, Rei! Tha's not nice."  
  
She failed to escape the huge man's grasp, and settled for sending a furious scream through everyone's minds. Hagrid winced. "Tha's REALLY not nice."  
  
Aureilia didn't answer, and another wave of agony swept over everyone. She kicked at Hagrid, but nothing loosened his grip enough for her to escape. She tore at his arms with her fingernails and screamed again. ¡Es una persona mál! ¡Hagrid, quítate!   
  
She turned her rage on Harry. ¿Por qué le ayudas? ¡Digame! Harry, no es un amigo. Porque de él, tus padres son muerten. ¿Por qué le ayudas? Harry, ¿por qué?  
  
Hermione interrupted, hands to her forehead. What are you doing?  
  
Aureilia looked at her, thrown off course.   
  
Hermione rubbed her forehead. English, please.  
  
Aureilia's brow wrinkled. ´¿Inglés? No entien-oh! She closed her eyes. Her gaze settled back on Sirius, eyes blazing. I forget what language I'm speaking when I get upset.  
  
Ron backed away from her. What's up with you? You're acting crazy!  
  
She pointed at Sirius! He's one of them! Why hasn't anyone caught him yet? He's right here, and you're all acting like you're the best of friends! What's wrong with you people? He's a murderer! H's done horrible things! He's one of them!  
  
Harry cut in, listen for a second! Sirius is innocent!  
  
Her eyes almost fell out of her head. _  
  
_She went limp, and Hagrid released her. Aureilia just stared at Sirius in surprise. ¿Es verdad? No, no puede ser...él es un Death Eater...es una persona muy mál, no es verdad, no puede ser verdad...  
  
Hermione closed her eyes.   
  
Aureilia slapped herself. Lo siento...um, sorry. This is...are you sure? Death Eaters are great manipulators, how do you think so many of them escaped Azkaban imprisonment or were released? He could be lying...  
  
Everyone shook their heads, and Reamus Lupin answered. Sirius was framed. He went to go help Harry's parents when he heard that Peter Pettigrew was a spy and the rat staged his own death-  
  
_¿Cómo? ¿El ratón?  
  
_That shriek split everyone's ears, both physically and mentally. Ron opened an eye, holing his ears. I take it she's surprised.  
  
Aureilia's mouth hung open. Es verdad, she whispered. Sirius...es verdad. She turned to look at everyone else, and began explaining. Encontré el ratón el año pasado, durante el tiempo cuándo mis amigos y yo...  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled. Aureilia winced. Sorry! I'm trying!  
  
She translated quickly. I met that rat last year, when my friends and I were taken prisoner. He was with that...that thing calling itself Voldemort.  
  
Most of the teachers winced, but Aureilia didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were far away. I didn't know he was the other one Sirius Black supposedly killed...I just heard he went over to the other side, and murdered the Potters and some others. I...but I've met Pettigrew. And...it's true, she whispered in surprise. He is innocent.  
  
She looked shocked for a moment, then jumped, and looked at Sirius. She stammered nervously. I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I just went by what everyone else said, I thought you were one of them, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-  
  
Sirius cut her off, smiling nervously as well. It's all right. He stood, and walked over to her.  
  
Aureilia shrank back, and held out a hand. Whoa, there! I didn't say I trust you yet! You're a wanted criminal!  
  
He's innocent, Ron started, and Hermione pinched his arm.  
  
Sirius stepped back. I understand. He looked at the ground, then into Aureilia's dark eyes. ¿Qué tal?  
  
She jumped, and smiled cautiously. No estoy muerte ya.  
  
Sirius grinned, and shrugged. También yo. Y tú eres...¿Aureilia Rose, sí?  
  
Aureilia narrowed her eyes. ¿Qué tú sabías?  
  
Harry escribe muchas cartas a me. Soy su padrino.  
  
¡Ah! ¡Yo veo ahora! Aureilia beamed. ¡Qué soprendido!  
  
Sí. Soy orgulloso de Harry.  
  
Aureilia giggled. ¿Por qué? Harry es muy tonto...¿o es de mío?  
  
Um, hello? Ron interrupted, moving away from Hermione to avoid being silenced. Some of us aren't exactly fluent here! What are you two saying?  
  
Aureilia smiled. Es un secreto.  
  
No more Spanish! Ron yelled.   
  
Hai, hai. Aureilia shrugged. Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Ron turned to Fleur. What is she saying?  
  
Fleur shrugged. I ave no idea. I do not know Spanish or whatever language she just spoke in.  
  
Ron groaned. Does anyone know what she said?  
  
Aureilia giggled. I do.  
  
Other than you.  
  
She smiled.   
  
Sirius walked up to her, and held out a hand.   
  
She shook. Yeah, sure. I really am sorry about that earlier. I was just confused. I mean...wouldn't you be? She looked at the others. How was I to know you were serious about Sirius being innocent?  
  
She snickered alone, then sighed. That was a joke.  
  
Miss Rose? Professor Dumbledor stepped forward. I believe you had something to talk to me about?  
  
Aureilia nodded. Can Lilith drop by with some robes for the match this afternoon? The ones here are pretty heavy-  
  
She shrieked gleefully as he produced a tied package of red and gold robes. She already dropped them off! Aureilia opened it, and held up one of the robes. Oh, and there's no back, either! Go Lilith!  
  
She turned, and started to leave, then turned back. Nice to meet you, Mr. Black! she called. And sorry for hurting you, Hagrid! See you all later!  
  
She skipped out.  
  
  


*  


  
  
Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch game of the year-Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!  
  
The stands exploded into applause. More than the usual number of fans had come to this game-there weren't many students who didn't go to Quidditch games, but the rumors that there was a flyer to beat Harry Potter on the field, and that Gryffindor was now an unbeatable team had proved too much to resist. There were even more than the usual amount of traveling wizards in the stands. The Ravenclaw students and their supporters were tense with apprehension. The pressure to win this match was incredible. If Gryffindor lost...  
  
Ron did not intend to let anything happen that would cause that loss.  
  
Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the field after announcing the Ravenclaw players. And for Gryffindor-Chaser and Team Captain, the lovely Angelina Johnson!  
  
Angelina flew onto the field, waving as she settled into her place. Lee's voice took on more cheer. The twin terrors of the field, Beaters Fred and George Weasley!  
  
The twins flew on, and Ron could barely hear Professor McGonagall warning Lee not to overdo it. Lee plainly wasn't listening. Chaser of both boys and Quaffles, Alicia Spinnet!  
  
Alicia flew on the field, shaking a fist at Lee, who ignored her. The new Keeper and heir to the name of Chaos, Ron Weasley!  
  
Ron told himself sternly to ignore Lee, and flew out. He searched the crowd quickly, and spotted Hermione, cheering and waving at him. He was incredibly thankful that she couldn't see his red face.  
  
The flying wonder herself, new Chaser Aureilia Rose!  
  
The audience exploded into loud boos from the Slytherins and even louder cheers from everyone else as Aureilia flew on. Her special robes fluttered around her, and her braid flapped behind her as she soared into the playing field. The robes were backless, and she stood on her broom, taking hold of it with one hand, and jumping off, wings fluttering as she flew into position. The cheers got even louder.  
  
What a show! Does Rose know how to strut her stuff! And she's got the stuff to strut, too. With a natural flyer on the team, Gryffindor should have no problem beating the s-  
  
Professor McGonagall cut in angrily, then switched to warning. Miss Rose, get back onto you broom. You are forbidden to do that in a Quidditch match.  
  
Aureilia waved, and grinned at Ron as she settled back onto the broom. Lee continued. And finally, the Gryffindor House Seeker, Harry Potter!  
  
What, no fancy intro for him? Fred hissed jokingly.  
  
Harry joined the team on the field, smiled nervously at them, and flew up to his place. Madam Hooch walked onto the field, and released the balls-first the Snitch, then the Bludgers...and finally, the Quaffle.  
  
And the game begins-a stunning move from the beautiful Angelina, getting that ball away from the other team immediately. That girl can fly! And not just on the field, she's a speed demon getting to class after making out with Fred in the halls-  
  
Jordan, I'm warning you.  
  
Sorry, Professor.  
  
A Bludger zipped past Ron, and he swerved to avoid it. It went straight at Aureilia, who didn't seem to see it at all. Ron started to call out to her when she simply dropped a few feet. The Bludger shot over her head.  
  
An amazing move by Chaser Aureilia Rose! She didn't even look like she saw that! It's like she has eyes in the back of her head, much like our beloved Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Flattery will get you nowhere, Jordan, she responded, but there was just a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
One of the Ravenclaw Chasers came up from under Angelina and knocked the Quaffle from her hands into the hands of another Ravenclaw Chaser. The Gryffindor supporters booed angrily, but exploded into cheers a moment later as one of the Bludgers came flying out of nowhere and knocked it out of his hands. Fred grinned at Ron from his broom, waving his bat, and shot off again. As the Quaffle fell, all the nearest Chasers dove furiously at it.  
  
From above, Aureilia dropped into a vertical descent to the ground, and slid halfway off her broom. She clung to it with her ankles, and snatched the ball out of the air before anyone else got to it, and soared back into the air, flipping back onto the broom. She rolled around the handle as another Chaser came at her, shot straight up into the air, and tossed the Quaffle at Alicia. Alicia caught it, and threw it through one of the hoops as she flew past. The Ravenclaw Keeper blocked Alicia, sending her spiraling across the field from the broom collision, but the Quaffle soared through the goal without stopping. The cheers were overwhelming.  
  
And Alicia scores five points for Gryffindor, despite a dirty, nasty play by the Ravenclaw Seekers. Luckily, Rei's not afraid to fight fire with fire, and turns their pathetic teamwork ploy against them-  
  
Jordan, one more of those cracks, and you'll have detention with Hagrid.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry, still flying higher than the rest, scouring the arena with his eyes for the Snitch. As he looked, there was a gasp from the crowd as cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, shot after something no one else could see.  
  
And...has Cho Chang of the Ravenclaw team spotted the Snitch? Harry, get going after her! Smash her broom apart! Go go go!  
  
  
  
Sorry, Professor. I meant to say, Harry had better hurry up and knock the bugger away before-  
  
Jordan, I am this close to-  
  
Sorry, sorry!  
  
Harry started to follow, but Aureilia cut in front of him. The crowd booed, even the Gryffindor side-why on earth was she stopping him?  
  
Ron was so intent on seeing what Aureilia was doing that he almost missed the Quaffle heading for the rightmost hoop. He shot after it, and knocked it hastily away with the tail of his broom. The cheers were there, but most of the crowd was watching Cho or Harry and Aureilia. Ron glanced into the audience, and felt himself turning red again. Hermione was cheering for him, anyway.  
  
What in bloody hell are Aureilia Rose and Harry Potter doing? They've broken apart, and neither seem intent of chasing Cho Chang. They're throwing away the game! Oi, you two! What in blood blazes is going on out there?  
  
For once, even Professor McGonagall was so confused that she didn't even chide Lee for his commentary.  
  
Another Bludger flew at Aureilia, directly into the path she way flying into. George shot forward on his broom, and hit it away with tremendous force. It cracked against the front of one of the Ravenclaw Beater's broom, sending him spinning head over broom towards the ground. He hit with a thud, and boos abounded from the spectators wanting Gryffindor to fail. George waved at Aureilia, who nodded, and flew over to flank Alicia on one side, blocking her from another Chaser trying to edge her into the stands to gain possession of the Quaffle.   
  
Alicia threw the Quaffle at Angelina, who hit it with the tail of her broom and sent it flying into an unprotected hoop. About half the crowd cheered, the rest still puzzled at the apparent lack of interest in whatever Cho was chasing.  
  
Another five points for Gryffindor. That puts us at ten to zero, but unless God decides to deservedly strike down Cho Chang, that's-  
  
  
  
-not going to matter very long...what the bloody blazes...?  
  
Cho had just swerved back up inches from the ground, face furious, glaring at Harry and Aureilia. It took everyone a moment to realize what had happened.  
  
The Wrongski Feint! She hasn't seen the Snitch at all! She was trying to distract Harry and get him out early, the b-  
  
JORDAN, I'VE HAD IT!  
  
Sorry, Professor. I meant to say, Chang was using a bloody underhanded-  
  
  
  
Or rather, she's using a dirty, nasty cheater's trick to-  
  
GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE!  
  
Sorry, sorry!  
  
Ron ducked to avoid a Bludger, and knocked away the pursuing Quaffle amidst louder cheers. Angelina caught it, and flew straight at another hoop, flinging the red ball through it.  
  
The Keeper shot up, blocking it. There were boos and cheers, but the cheers became louder from the Gryffindor supporters as Aureilia shot up between the Quaffle and the largest Ravenclaw Chaser, snatching it away and sticking out her tongue at him as she flew at the hoop Ron sat before. She winked, and dropped a few feet, tossing it under her legs and beneath the broom of the quickly pursuing Ravenclaw Keeper, sending it through the hoop just above the rim.  
  
Brilliant, just brilliant! Aureilia Rose is a natural in the air. She knows just what the other players are doing even before they do it. It's probably because of that uncanny ability of hers to figure out when things are about to happen, like the postponement of this game, or when a teacher is showing up when the class is misbehaving, or...  
  
Jordan, the game.  
  
Right. Brilliant play by Rei. And the score is fifteen nothing, Gryffindor, with no sign of the Snitch yet.  
  
As the words echoed through the field, a splitting pain flashed through Ron's head. A Bludger had hit him from behind. He sank down over his broom, holding a hand to the base of his skull, and it came away bloody. The boos from the Gryffindors were overwhelming.  
  
Oh, what a low down dirty trick that was! Somebody call a penalty! The youngest Weasley boy is down!  
  
Jordan, I asked for the microphone.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and signaled a penalty shot for Gryffindor. Angelina took it, and the game went back into play.  
  
Ron's head was pounding, but he tried to keep his focus. His neck was sticky from the blood, but he hardly noticed. George flew by, knocking a Bludger towards Cho Chang who had just dived in front of him, and called out. Oi, Ron! You all right?  
  
I'm fine! he called back, trying ti keep the world from spinning around him.  
  
There was the chime of a goal, and Lee's voice sounded crestfallen. And Ron Weasley missed the goal by Ravenclaw Chaser Alexander Whitman. The score's twenty to five, still Gryffindor's favor, although if that rotten Bludger hadn't gotten knocked into Ron's head...  
  
No one contradicted him. Ron closed his eyes, not wanting to even accidentally see Hermione's face at his failure.  
  
A resounding cheer went through the crowd as Harry suddenly flew off at top speed after a faint gold glint in the air.  
  
And Harry's seen the Snitch! The Gryffindor Seeker is hot on it's tail! Now if he can just keep ahead of Cho Chang, the game is over!  
  
Aureilia and Alicia looked at each other, and shot after Harry. As Cho approached, Alicia knocked the back of her broom, slowing her slightly. She made up the speed, but Harry had gotten just a moment's more on her. She leaned over her broom and sped up, catching up slowly.  
  
Aureilia dropped from above just in front of her, and stopped at a dead halt. Cho swerved, lost control, and a Bludger knocked the front of her broom towards the ground. She quickly regained control, but it was too late.  
  
Harry leaned forward, inches from the Snitch. He reached out a hand, and closed it over the golden glint. Madame Hooch blew the whistle signaling the end of the game, and the crowd erupted in mad cheers.  
  
Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter's got the Snitch! With some amazing maneuvers from Alicia Spinnet and Rei Rose putting Cho Chang out of the picture, he's caught it! The score's 170 to five! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!  
  
The crowd poured out of the stands onto the field as the team began their victory lap. Ron waved, head still spinning, but grinning madly.  
  
_I did it. I'm the new Keeper, and I did a good job. I only missed once. I did it. I'm as good as Harry or my brothers...I did it!  
  
_Ron! Harry! Rei! Hermione waved at them, beaming, calling out so they could hear her in flight. Great job! You were wonderful! That was just-  
  
A scream split the air. Almost the whole crowd looked towards it, as did all of the winning team. Aureilia dropped to the ground, and began searching madly in the grass. Where is it? Where is it? God, please, no...where is it?  
  
The team set down, and ran over to her. Hermione, Fleur, Hagrid, Seamus Finnigan, and the Creevy brothers hurried over, too. Hermione called out to her. Rei! What is it?  
  
She looked at them, face streaked with hysterical tears. My locket! I've lost it! I've...I've lost it...  
  
******************************************************************************  
Translation Notes:  
These are all the untranslated Spanish sentences in this chapter.  
  
1. Bastardo, hijo de la puta-bad words ^_^. I'm not translating, let's keep this somewhat kid-friendly!  
2. Mueta-Die! (Ah, commands!)  
3. Es una persona mál-He's a bad person  
4. Quítate-Stop it!  
5. ¿Por qué le ayudas?-Why are you helping him?  
6. ¡Digame!-Tell me!  
7. No es un amigo-He isn't a friend  
8. Porque de él, tus padres son muerten-Because of him, your parents are dead   
9. ¿Por qué?-why?  
10. ¿Cómo?-What?  
11. Inglés-English  
12. No entiendo-I don't understand  
13. ¿Es verdad?-Is it true?   
14. No, no puede ser...él es un Death Eater...es una persona muy mál, no es verdad, no puede ser verdad...-No, it's can't be...he's a Death Eater...he's a bad person, it's not true,it can't be true...  
15. Lo siento-I'm sorry  
16. El ratón-The rat  
17. ¿Qué tal?-What's up?  
18. No estoy muerte ya.-I'm not dead yet (roughly)  
19. También yo-Same here (roughly-also, Me too)  
20. Y tú eres...-And you are...?  
21. Sí-Yes  
22. ¿Qué tú sabías?-How did you know?  
23. Harry escribe muchas cartas a me. Soy su padrino.-Harry writes me lots of letters. I'm his godfather.  
24. Yo veo ahora-I see now  
25. ¡Qué soprendido!-What a surprise! or, How surprising!  
26. Soy orgulloso de Harry-I'm proud of Harry  
27. Harry es muy tonto...¿o es de mío?-Harry's very silly-or is it because of me?  
28. Es un secreto-It's a secret  
  
And for the little bit of Japanese:  
  
1. Hai-yes/yeah/sure  
2. Sore wa himitsu desu-That is a secret  
  
All right. That should be the most Spanish I use in a chapter for a while. Breathe easy, people!


	10. The Winged Adonis

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

  
Author's Note: Damn damn damn. Okay, this is what happens when exams and assorted plays get piled on me at once. Not only am I like a month behind in writing this, but I mentally skipped ahead a little bit in the Quidditch match last chapter, and for some reason wrote in my hypothetical Hufflepuff Seeker Kent Long instead of Cho Chang...because I'm a dork sometimes. Le sigh. I fixed it, though! And yes, I'm aware I did the scoring completely wrong, but I never understood that part of the game...because I'm reeeeeeally dense when it comes to sports, imagined or otherwise. Give me karate and figure skating any day ^_^. Now then...my head finally got to crowded, so a new but much less important original character will be introduced in this chapter. I had to dump him somewhere! The voices were keeping me awake and I'm supposed to be getting over the flu...sigh. Anyway, it's also getting close to Christmastime, so everyone who liked S&S or Ma Petite Lionne needs to read closely for the next couple of chapters...a certain little flower is about to show up ^_^.  
  
  
  


_Chapter Ten: The Winged Adonis  
  
  
_

I'm so green it's really amazing  
I'm so clean-too bad I can't get all the dirt offa me  
I'm so sane it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange.  
-Falling For the First Time, Barenaked Ladies, _Maroon.  
  
_Aureilia clawed at the ground. Most of the crowd had dispersed by now, but she remained on her knees, raking her fingers through the grass. Where is it where is it where is it?  
  
George and Fred supported Ron, who's vision was still swirling as blood trickled sluggishly down his neck. He seemed unaware of his injury any more, keeping his eyes moving slowly across the ground, looking for a glint that indicated where the necklace might be. Hermione stood nearby, holding the three brother's broomsticks, and searching herself. Harry had gone off with Alicia and Angelina to search the corners of the fields near the stands.  
  
Hermione winced a little as she looked at Aureilia. Even at the start of the term, when she'd seemed like a walking corpse, she had still been utterly immaculate, her braids never out of place, robes perfectly straight on her tiny body, not a speck of dirt on her. And now here she was, robes torn at the knees and covered in grass and grime, her thin hands clotted with mud, dirt under her nails, dust on her face so that, despite her ability to cry without blotchiness or runny noses, her tears cut filthy tracks down her cheeks. Her hair was beginning to come out of the tight braid, long strands straggling across her face, others trying to get free. Hermione gently set down the brooms, and walked over to her. Rei, why don't you try-  
  
Can I help?  
  
Hermione blinked, wondering why she'd never noticed this young man before. He wasn't exactly what anyone would think of as a wizard, and even in the Muggle world he would've stood out, with his stylish dark red hair and the green lacing across his bangs. He was tall, thin, and so incredibly distinctive that Hermione briefly wondered if he was a spectator and that's why she hadn't noticed him before. But no...he wore Ravenclaw Quidditch robes, and didn't look to be much more older than she was. Who are you?  
  
Alex Whitman. Sixth year. He grinned mischievously. Enemy Chaser. Anything I can do to help? Cho and the rest are searching the mid field.  
  
Aureilia stood up, dusting herself off absently, and chewed nervously on the tips of her hair. It's not here...Hermione, are you sure you didn't see it fly off during the game? I have to find it...  
  
Hermione shook her head. I was busy watching you and Harry and Ron.  
  
Aureilia raised an eyebrow and started to speak, then shook her head, the panic returning to her voice. We've got to find it, that locket's irreplaceable! It was a present from my grandparents, it's got two pictures of the people I loved most inside that I can't replace anymore, the rest all got destroyed when...when my grandparent's house was. I can't replace them, we've got to find it!  
  
Alex put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped back, looking at him like she hadn't noticed him before.   
  
What's it look like? he asked quietly.  
  
Aureilia opened her mouth and few times, a finally spoke. It's gold, on a tiny little chain with triple links-Hermione replaced it for me when it broke-and on the front, there's an alabaster lily that curves around onto the hinges.  
  
What's inside?  
  
Aureilia narrowed her eyes, and her voice briefly returned to normal, full of warning. Don't look inside. No one had better look inside. What's inside is my business.  
  
Alex put up his hands. Okay, okay! Just asking. All right, do you want me to help look over by-  
  
Ron chose that moment to push away from his brothers to try and help-and collapse on the ground.  
  
Hermione cried out, hands over her eyes. Fred caught Ron's elbow. Hey! Whoa there! snap out of it, Ron!  
  
Ron blinked, and struggled to stand. Let go, Fred. I'm fine.  
  
He staggered forward a few steps, winced, and put a hand to the back of his head. Hermione hurried to his side, and slipped herself under an arm. Ron, don't be stupid. Look, you've never taken a hit to the head like that before, you need to go see Madam Pomfrey, let her get a look at that...  
  
I'm fine, Hermione! Let go! I'll just sit down for a second...  
  
Ron, please, don't be so thick for once and listen to rea-  
  
Alex coughed quietly from where he stood. His eyes were trained on the ground, and his voice was quiet. I'll take him.  
  
Hermione, Fred, and George all asked at once.  
  
I'll make sure he gets there, the older boy repeated. It shouldn't take long. And I bet I can get him there even if he doesn't want to go. I'm... He looked up again, a wry grin on his face. ...practically a giant. You might have noticed.  
  
Aureilia dropped to her knees again, then stood, eyes downcast. I thought I saw it for a second...how tall are you, anyway?  
  
  
  
That's beside the point, Hermione interjected. Mr. Whitman, I think it would be a very good idea if you took Ron to Madam Pomfrey's.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, and Hermione and Fred both steered him over to Alex, who took an arm and pulled him away from them. Ron sighed with exaggerated suffering, and closed his eyes. Fine. I'll go.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. Fred grinned at Alex.   
  
Alex's eyes were trained on the ground again. Sure thing. I'll be more help this way, at least right now.  
  
He walked off, towing Ron along carefully.  
  
There was a shout of triumph from where Harry, Angelina, and Alicia were, and the three ran back over to where Aureilia had dropped to her knees again, still searching. Alicia held something tightly in her wrist. Rei! I think we found it!  
  
Aureilia blinked, and shot back up. Really? Let me see!  
  
Alicia slowed down, walked the last few steps to Aureilia, and dropped the locket in the tiny girl's outstretched hand. Aureilia examined it, and broke into a huge smile. This is it! Oh, thank you so much for finding it! You have no idea how important this is to me.  
  
Alicia grinned. No problem.  
  
Aureilia latched the locket on around her neck, suddenly seemed to realize that she was an absolute mess, and frowned. Ick. I'm going to go get cleaned up, then. She turned to leave, then glanced back and smiled broadly at everyone. Thanks again, guys. Really. You might thing I was overreacting, but...well, thanks anyway.  
  
She skipped off, rubbing at her face with her robe as she did so.  
  
The first Quidditch match of the season was officially over and done with.  
  


*  
  


And zat is zee best way to deal wis a curse zat you ave not zee ability to block or counter. Fleur looked at Dean Thomas, whose teeth were rapidly approaching the size of a beaver's. Meester Thomas, I suggest you work wis Miss Granger zees evening. She surveyed the class. All of your should find someone to work wis on zees lesson. I intend to test all of you next class, and at zee moment, Miss Granger, Miss Rose, and Meester Weasley are zee only students to successfully apply zee lesson. She clapped her hands together. You are dismissed.  
  
As the class began to file out, Fleur walked over to where Aureilia and Hermione were packing up Aureilia's things into her too-small bag. Miss Rose?  
  
Aureilia grinned up at her. Hey Professor! Your accent's less pronounced now!  
  
Sank you. I would like to speak wis you after class.  
  
Aureilia looked at Hermione, who shrugged, and took her bag off the table. See you later, Rei.  
  
Bye, Hermes.  
  
Fleur raised an eyebrow at Aureilia, who flashed her a secretive smile. Nicknames. I'm trying to get her to lighten up.  
  
Fleur nodded. Ah. I see.  
  
She sat down at the table, and Aureilia followed suit. Fleur seemed unsure how to broach the subject, whatever it was. She finally sighed. Miss Rose, I ave eard zat you were quite close to your family-zat zees is zee case in many Spanish   
  
Aureilia nodded. Yeah. Why?  
  
I find it vairy sad zat you must stay ere for Christmas simply because of a lack of relatives nearby to spend zee olidays wis. Fleur smiled. 'Owever, my little sister is coming to visit. I do not sink she would mind if you spend the break wis us while we are   
  
Aureilia looked at her in surprise, then beamed. You mean it? That would be...wow, that's just...you really mean it?  
  
Fleur shrugged. What arm could it do? Besides, I am supposed to be your mentor ere at Ogwarts. It is my job, of sorts-  
  
Aureilia flung her arms around Fleur, cutting off the teacher. Oh thank you! she cried. This is so nice of you! You have no idea how cool you are right now!  
  
Fleur smiled, and patted Aureilia's dark hair.   
  
_I should do sings like zees more often.  
  
_

*  
  


Hermione asked one day on their way to class. What's wrong? You've been so quiet lately.  
  
Ron said with a shrug. Just school stuff, I guess. Can I take a look at the last page of your Transfigurations essay?  
  
You've had a week to write your own.  
  
I just ned a couple more pieces of support, come on...  
  
Aureilia grabbed Harry's arm suddenly. she said brightly, come with me. I want to show you something before class.  
  
We've got plenty of time, Harry began.  
  
It's a surprise for those two. They can't see it yet. Come on! She tugged his arm harder, and dragged him off down the hall. Ron looked after her. What does go on in her head?  
  
That's what I'm wondering about you, Hermione replied. Ron, you've been acting weird the last two days. Ever since the match, you haven't been yourself. What's wrong? I know something is.  
  
Ron shrugged again. I told you. It must be school.  
  
You're a terrible liar, Hermione sniffed.   
  
They walked in silence for a moment, then Ron groaned and dropped his bag to the ground. Come off it, Hermione! I don't want to talk about it!  
  
I'm your friend, Ron! Have you told Harry about it?  
  
He wouldn't understand. Now drop it.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew hurt. Ron, really. You're completely out of sorts. You're upset. Please...what is it?  
  
Ron looked at her for a long moment, then sighed. I don't know if you'd get it, either. You're the perfect student type, you're an only child, you don't do sports...  
  
I can try.  
  
He looked down. All right, fine. But I don't think it'll make a difference. You remember the game, right?  
  
Hermione nodded. Of course. I watched all three of you. You were great.  
  
Ron objected, I wasn't. Think about it, Hermione. In Harry's first game, Quirrell jinxed his broom and all, but he was still fine, and he won the game. You weren't here for any of my brother's games, but Fred and George never seem to get hurt, and Charlie didn't even get a scratch until his second year on the team. And look at Rei! She did everything perfectly, and I heard her talking with that Alex kid about how she never really played Quidditch before, except during practice and loose games in Central Park at night. He turned bright red. Now look at me. First game, I'm older than Harry or my brothers were when they started, I've got more experience than Rei, and I get beaned right off! I missed an incredibly easy shot, I couldn't even keep standing after the game!  
  
He took a deep breath. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? And everyone was watching.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word. She just looked at Ron. He didn't meet her eyes. Finally, he went on.   
  
I thought, at first, I did just as well as everyone. But after I had some time to think, and my head wasn't splitting open anymore, it hit me that is wasn't. Everyone else did better than I did, and anyone who's seen more games than that one knows it. And everyone saw. In the long run, I'm still just average Ron. I'm not good at school, I'm the last Weasley boy,' I'm Harry Potter's friend, and I'm not even an astounding Quidditch player.  
  
He closed his mouth on his last words, forcing them back. Hermione still didn't speak.  
  
I'm sorry, she whispered finally. You're right. I don't think I do understand. But why didn't you ever say anything about this before? We knew you were feeling overlooked, but...  
  
She stopped, and twirled her hair nervously. I'm sorry.  
  
Ron sighed, and picked up his bag. It's fine. Really. I'll get over it.  
  
They continued on their way to class. Hermione paused a little before they reached the classroom.   
  
  
  
She smiled at him. If it helps...I wasn't really watching Harry or Rei that game. I thought you did better than anyone out there.  
  
You're a rotten liar, Ron responded with a smile.  
  
No, really! I wanted to see how you did! She looked down a little, hair hiding her face for a moment. And, if it makes any difference to you, I don't think of you as just another Weasley or Harry's friend. She peered up at him shyly. You're Ron.  
  
Ron stared at her, unsure of what to say. After a moment, he put a hand on her shoulder, and grinned broadly.   
  
Thanks, Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked back up, uncertain.   
  
Ron looked away, embarrassed. I mean, I know you're just saying that and all, and it was really sappy and everything. But it did make me feel better.  
  
Hermione beamed, and stifled a laugh. I'm glad, she said simply, and they headed back into class.  
  
Harry looked at Aureilia. All right, they're here! You never even showed me that surprise for them! What's going on?  
  
Aureilia smiled sweetly. Oh, they got it. You just didn't get to see it.  
  
Harry blinked. Aureilia tugged on his hair playfully. It's their surprise. You don't need to know anything about it.  
  


*  
  


Strangeness began to abound in Divinations a few days later.  
  
Professor Trelawny began, we will begin more intensive work on crystal gazing. It is most assuredly the most difficult part of divination, but many of you will have success with it. Miss Patil, you may want to keep a close eye on your crystal when not using it. The common rooms are not safe.  
  
Parvati jumped, and nodded. Harry looked at Ron, who rolled his eyes at him, and suppressed a laugh.  
  
Professor Trelawny gestured for them all to crowd around her large crystal ball. We will begin by demonstrating how multiple people can see different things in one crystal-  
  
What a load of crap.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Aureilia. Her voice was rough, and she glared at Professor Trelawny. I've put up with this long enough, lady. This is ridiculous. All these death predictions and doomsday sayings...we might believe you if you didn't do it so often. Didn't you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?  
  
She crossed her arms. Sybil Trelawny, you are a fraud. You have some divinatory abilities, but that doesn't make you some thing amazing and worthy of all the hype you put on yourself! For the love of God, please give the rest of us a break!  
  
Aureilia sat down heavily, glaring at the floor. Professor Trelawny stared at her with her mouth open shocked into silence. Suddenly, the small girl blinked, and looked around. What's going on? Is class over yet? Did I fall asleep again?  
  
She shook her head, froze, then giggled. Oh! I know what happened. So, who was it this time? Anyone know?  
  
Everyone looked at her in confusion. Aureilia frowned, and looked at Professor Trelawny. Do you know who it was?  
  
The wispy woman seemed to find her voice, and pointed at the door. Miss Rose, I suggest you leave for a bit. Until you've calmed down a bit.  
  
Aureilia shrugged, and nodded. All right. I'll get the assignment from Harry, I guess.  
  
She headed out of the room, and suppressed a smile until she was well down the hall. _All right, who was it? Come on, tell me.  
  
_There was a tickle along her spine, and an invisible whisper in her ear. Aureilia shook her head. _I'm sorry you're jealous that she's still alive and you aren't, and I understand you're mad at her for predicting things incorrectly so often that when she warned you of your death you didn't take her seriously, but don't you think twenty years is too long to hold a grudge against an old classmate?  
  
_She brushed away the tickling voices, and decided to head over to visit Fleur. She had some questions to ask her about last week's lesson on bewitched cosmetics.  
  
A few doors down from Fleur's office, a tiny figure shot down the hall and straight into Aureilia. They hit the ground together with a crash, and the little girl picked herself up off of Aureilia, brushing herself off and flipping her white blonde hair out of her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in surprise. Oh! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to run into you. I did not know anyone was in zee hall.  
  
Aureilia giggled, and stood. No harm done. I'm not supposed to be here right now. I got out of class early. I was just on my way to see one of my teachers. What are you doing here? Aren't you a bit young for school?  
  
Zees school, yes, but I'm almost ten! I'm not zat young! The girl tossed her hair. I'm ere to visit my sister for zee holidays. I got ere early, and I wanted to surprise   
  
Aureilia beamed, ignoring the old tug at the memory of what it was like to have a little sibling, and began walking towards Fleur's office. I understand. Do you need any help findi-  
  
Fleur stepped out of her office right then, muttering something under her breath in French. The little girl burst into a wide smile and ran towards her. Fleur! Fleur!  
  
Fleur looked up, and her face split into the most overjoyed smile Aureilia had ever seen on her face.   
  
The two girls collided in a tight embrace with laughter and rapid French greetings that Aureilia ignored completely. After a bit, Fleur looked up at Aureilia, and waved. Aureilia! Allo! Come in, please! I was just going to look somesing up in zee library, but it can wait.  
  
Aureilia nodded, and followed Fleur and the girl into the office. Fleur sat down and began rummaging in her desk for something. The little girl stood nest to her, hand still hanging off the teacher's robes. Finally, Fleur straightened up, holding three small packages. One for you, one for you, and one for m, she said, handing a package to Aureilia and the child. Zee best French chocolate I ave wis me. I need to get some more soon.  
  
She gestured at the girl, still beaming. Aureilia, I would like you to meet my younger sister, Gabrielle.  
  
Aureilia smiled, looking between the two lovely blondes as she did so. I figured.  
  
Without warning, fear clutched at her heart, and everything began to swim before her eyes. Aureilia had only a moment to whisper, before everything went black and little Gabrielle burst into tears.


	11. Dreaming of You

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  
Author's Note: Heehee. Time for winter break chaos to rule! I've been spending too much time with about to graduate seniors, it's making me all the more anxious for summer and ready to wreak some havoc and break some rules ^_^. Anyway, this chapter you'll get to see Hermione's law-abiding facade fall apart for a bit, learn a little more about our friend Alex and his interests, and find out what happens when Rei's dreams and abilities get a little...out of control...anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  


_Chapter Eleven: Dreaming of You  
  
_

My captive heart-he holds the key to these emotions  
My willing soul-let me drown in this ocean.  
-Selena, Captive Heart, _Dreaming of You  
  
_Aureilia! Aureilia! Are you all right? Open your eyes, please, it's so important that I know you can ear us...  
  
Aureilia blinked, and tried to speak. It felt like her mouth was filled with ice. Rico...where's Rico? And Andrei? Are they all right?  
  
Her vision cleared a little more, and she recognized Fleur's face. P-Professor? What are you doing here?  
  
piped a quiet voice at her elbow. Aureilia turned her head, and met Gabrielle's eyes. The small girl brushed Aureilia's bangs from her eyes. Are you all right now?  
  
It all came flooding back to her suddenly-seeing the two sisters together, the sudden flash of memory, of a younger Aureilia clinging to Andrei when he came home from school, of tiny Rico following her everywhere, of running away from her grandparents one night to go home and get her toys, and finding what hadn't been cleared away yet because it had happened to recently...  
  
Aureilia shivered and couldn't stop. Somehow, through chattering teeth, she managed to gasp out, It's just reaction. I'm fine.  
  
Fleur shook her head. Liar. You are not fine. One moment, let me get somesing for you.  
  
She disappeared from Aureilia's field of vision for a moment, then returned with a steaming cup of something. Drink zees. It will help you calm down a little.  
  
It took a while, but eventually Aureilia managed to stop shivering, drink two mugs of the concoction, which proved to be hot chocolate mixed in with some mysterious potion that Fleur wouldn't tell her, and calm herself down enough to explain what had happened. She carefully left out the ending so as not to upset Gabrielle.  
  
It was just another panic attack, she finished. Sometimes weird things trigger them for me. I'm sorry. I'll be fine now, though. I just had to wake up a little.  
  
Fleur nodded, ut Gabrielle wasn't convinced. Zat is terrible! she cried. Are you sure you do not need to see zee nurse or somesing? You're sure you are fine now?  
  
There was a knock at the door, and a red-and green head peeked in. Alex looked around, and spotted Aureilia sitting in Fleur's chair wrapped in an extra cloak. Rei? I thought you might be here. Um, I asked some of your friends, and they said you come here a lot...  
  
I don't have friends, Aureilia protested, just as Fleur motioned for Alex to come in. Zat is true. Come in, please. We were just helping her to warm up a little. She was struck wis a chill a moment ago.  
  
Alex nodded, and stood just inside the doorway. Um,I just got a little worried when you didn't show up where we agreed to meet...you know, to talk about that thing...  
  
Aureilia slapped her forehead. Oh, I'm so sorry! I got distracted!  
  
It's all right!' Alex cut in quickly. I talked about it a little bit with...um, with Lee and George and Fred...and um, yeah. They said they'd fill you in, but I just wanted to check up on you.  
  
Fleur looked at Aureilia with a wry, sarcastic grin. Miss Unpopular, of course. No friends, Miss Rose?  
  
Aureilia shook her head. Nope. None. Just casual acquaintances and accomplices in crime. She stood, and folded the cloak over a chair. Thanks, Professor Delacour. I'll see you in class, right?  
  
Oh, before zen. Fleur crossed her arms. 'Ave you forgotten zat break starts in a few days, and you said you would spend some of it ws Gabrielle and I?  
  
Aureilia beamed. Of course not. Then I'll see you then, too.  
  
She skipped over to Alex, who bowed dramatically. May I assist you, my lady?  
  
With pleasure, good sir, she answered with a grin, and they waltzed out.  
  


*  
  


I really don't think Angelina would appreciate that, Alex. Aureilia's voice floated into the library, and Hermione looked up. I know for sure Fred wouldn't.  
  
Alex's deeper baritone responded, slightly closer this time. But, there's all that speculation...  
  
You're younger, for one. For another, hiya Hermes! Aureilia stopped as they walked past the aisle where Hermione was studying, and turned to join her. What's new? How's your spleen?  
  
Hermione blinked, but she decided she must be getting used to the girl's sense of humor, because she simply answered, It's doing fine.  
  
Aureilia held out her hand and squeezed some invisible thing, then waved. Hey, the gang's all here! So, Hermione, how does it feel to be popular? Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia! This way!  
  
Hermione blinked. _Popular? What?  
  
_There was a tiny pricking feeling in her head. _Face it, Hermes doll. I asked Seamus, and he said for the last four years it's been pretty much just you, Harry, and Ron with a few casual acquaintances. Now, everyone associated you three and I with Lee, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Alex, and they're starting to add Cho Chang, Kent Long, Melissa Frank, and Lia MacPhearson into the equation. We're also the object of worship for a lot of people-the Creevy brothers, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny...oh, there are more, but my brain doesn't want to work today. Anyway, we're a group, and since I know they certainly can't be following me around, it must be your sheer magnetism.  
  
_Hermione couldn't decide if Aureilia was joking or not, but she raised an eyebrow in response to the unspoken answer.   
  
So, how d'you keep that color in? Alicia asked Alex curiously. I've been meaning to dye my hair red for a while now, but it's so hard to get any sort of good dye up here, and the last time I tried using the stuff I picked up at Diagon Alley, it turned my hair completely orange and didn't wear out until my mum performed a counter curse on my head.  
  
Alex shrugged. I've got a Muggle aunt. She just ships me the stuff, and I just add a few things to make it stay longer.  
  
Green, oh green, it's oh so keen... Aureilia intoned with George. Hermione dropped her head into her hands. You two are still on that poetry thing?  
  
George grinned evilly. It annoys the blazes out of Snape, among other things. And we've even concocted an excuse.  
  
A jinx, Aureilia finished with a giggle. Professor Flitwick gave us permission to go to him for magical dueling lessons, since I've taken a little and most of these guys wanted to try or get better. We just told everyone that we got blasted with a rhyming jinx. I used them all the time at Littlevane when someone was bugging me.  
  
Well, just don't do it around me, Hermione responded with a restrained smile. I'm trying to study.  
  
And the most obvious statement of the year award goes to- Fred proclaimed grandly. Angelina giggled, and rapped his head. You are absolutely mad, you do know that, right?  
  
Who's the one with green hair here? Not me!  
  
Alex was looking at the floor again, voice quiet. So I've been told.  
  
Aureilia glanced at her watch, and yelped. ¡Dios mio! It can't possibly be that late, can it? She looked at the others significantly. We should get going. You all have things to do, right? And I promised to meet Gabby and Fleur for dinner.  
  
The other nodded, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. What are you up to?  
  
Alex answered, and suddenly the area around Hermione was as deserted as it had been moments before. She frowned. They're up to something. I just hope I don't get in trouble for it.  
  
_And how would that happen?_ Aureilia piped into her mind before withdrawing completely and leaving Hermione even more suspicious than before.  
  


*  
  


Okay, you've got the flashlight?  
  
We don't need it, we've got our wands!  
  
I told you, we can't use them, someone will see us! We need to wait till we find it first!  
  
Shh! Someone will hear us!  
  
A beam of light illuminated the common room, freezing the six students in their steps. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood there looking at them-Hermione with disgust, Ron with confusion, Harry with faint curiosity. Hermione held her wand about her head, lighting the room. What are you doing, exactly?  
  
Aureilia shrugged. Late night study session?  
  
They certainly didn't look like they were headed to a study session of any sort. Aureilia was the flashiest of the group in her knee-high black boot, black skirt with glittery red roses, slinky silver tank top, and long, red lace over shirt, her black hair clipped back with matching red barrettes. Fred and George wore pretty normal Muggle wear, but far flashier than their normal casual wear with stylish green and black button-down shirts and black jeans. Ron wondered if they'd dressed the same just to confuse him-they'd never done that in all the years he could remember. Alicia and Angelina were dressed in a less ostentatious version of Aureilia's garb-Alicia wore a plain black skirt and ankle boots with a shimmering button-down shirt with three-quarter sleeves, and Angelina had on black slacks with heels and a backless tank top in dark blue. Lee was the least dressy of the group in jeans and a half-open patterned shirt. Nonetheless, it was obvious to anyone that they had some sort of plans for the night-and it didn't take a genius like Hermione to figure out that Aureilia was lying through her teeth.  
  
What are you doing? she repeated.  
  
Fred clapped a hand to his mouth. Cripes, we should've invited Harry and Ron, too!  
  
Invited us to what? the boys chorused. Hermione crossed her arms. Yes, to what?  
  
Oh, we should have! Angelina mourned. They'd have such fun!  
  
Fun doing what? Hermione demanded.  
  
Aureilia sighed, this is the reason we didn't invite you. Loosen up a little. Go get dressed, you three. Meet us by the girls room on the fourth floor.  
  
You're sneaking out? Hermione gasped. Oh, no, no, you can't, I'll get in trouble for not stopping you!  
  
I said get dressed, Aureilia repeated in a sing-song voice, flouncing out with the others following. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. You wouldn't...you wouldn't dare!  
  
Harry looked down. I'm curious.  
  
You're just trying to get in Rei's good books! Hermione accused. You two can't sneak out! I'll get in so much trouble, and it won't even be a drip compared to what you'll get into!  
  
Ron had already disappeared up the stairs. Harry shrugged and followed him. Hermione stared, mouth hanging open.  
  
It didn't take long for them to get back down the stairs and head towards the exit. Hermione found her voice. Ron, Harry, don't! Please don't!  
  
Harry ducked out of the hole, and Ron peered back at her. Hermione? Why don't you come? You've got clothes on. If you get caught, just say you were trying to stop us.  
  
Hermione's resolve wavered.   
  
Come on! he called, grinning. I'm curious, too.  
  
He ducked out. Hermione stood frozen for a moment, then ran after them. Ron! Wait up!  
  
When they reached the meeting place at the bathroom on the fourth floor, the group had multiplied a little more. Alex waved to them, gold and black silk shirt flashing in the light. With his red hair, shirt, and leather-looking black pants, he matched Aureilia perfectly from where he stood next to her. Cho Chang waved at them, too, smiling and looking simplistically elegant in her casual blue mini dress and white sweater. Hermione recognized Melissa, Lia, and Kent Long there, too, Kent in all black and Lia and Melissa in matching pastel skirts and flowered blouses. When they were close enough to hear one another's whispers, Aureilia clocked her tongue. Hermes, you're not fit for this at all. Oh well. It won't matter much, anyway. We've got your alibi covered, too, so technically no one will see us at all.  
  
Hermione chewed her lip. Alex, Cho, and Lia were all prefects, too, and yet here they were...she forced herself to stop worrying. Where are we going?  
  
Forbidden forest, Fred and George chorused in unison.  
  
I think I saw our transportation in there, Aureilia whispered.  
  
And how do we get out there without being seen? Hermione interjected, hoping to get them to turn back.  
  
Aureilia beamed, removed the lace shirt, and unfolded her wings. She walked over to a window near where they stood, and waved Cho over. Cho hurried over to her, face a bit pinched, but looking mostly composed. Aureilia took her hand, and they stepped up onto the windowsill. Aureilia looked at her with a grin, whispered, Hold on, and they dropped out of sight.  
  
Half a second later, Aureilia appeared on the windowsill again. Okay, who's next?  
  
How are you doing that? Ron asked in awe.  
  
Aureilia put a finger to her lips. Ancient family secret. Don't try to pick up on it. Wings or no, you couldn't do it anyway. Come on, who's next?  
  


*  
  


Hermione was the last. She wasn't sure what had happened-one minute she'd been standing on the window, the next Aureilia had pulled her outside with her, and then she was standing at the edge of the forest. Aureilia brushed back her hair and handed the lacy jacket to Hermione. All right. Now, one second. Let me find it again.  
  
She fluttered into the air easily, and skimmed out of sight over the trees. After a moment that lasted forever, there was a sound of something crashing through the forest towards them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry moved back-experience in the forest had ingrained wariness into them-and a moment later, Aureilia drove out in a blue car covered in mud and dents. Ron blinked. Dad's car!  
  
So that's where it went, Fred mused.  
  
Aureilia grinned. I told you I saw it. All right, everyone in! Fred, you drive. I don't have a liscence.  
  
  
  
Just drive, you dip.  
  
Fred slipped into the car, and began searching the dashboard. Where...all right, Dad, where'd you put that thing...aha! He turned something on, then waved for everyone to hop in, as the engine revved again in excitement. All right, it'll fit everyone now!  
  
Hermione didn't ask how fourteen people were going to fit into the car, but she didn't have a chance to, either. Aureilia grabbed her hand and yanked her into the back seat, which suddenly was so wide that Hermione misjudged the distance and fell right into Aureilia's lap. The brunette giggled. Not here, darling. You're not my type, either.  
  
Hermione sat up, and stuck out her tongue. Very funny.  
  
Harry and Ron hopped in on the other side of the girls, and George, Lee, Kent, Cho, and Alicia joined them. Hermione blinked as the remaining four passengers joined Fred in the front, Angelina claiming the window seat with Melissa and Lia, and Alex sliding in silently next to Fred's seat. Fred glanced back. Everyone in? All right. We're off!  
  
The car shot off into the air, shooting through the night sky. Hermione leaned over to Aureilia, raising her voice to be heard over the wind rushing through the open windows. Where are we going again?  
  
Aureilia shrugged with a smile, and leaned out the window. Hey, wouldn't it be neat if we all fell out of the car and at the last minute Fred caught us all? Or what if he dropped out of the sky for a minute? She leaned into the front seat. Fred, cut the engines!  
  
Don't you dare! everyone else chorused.  
  
Aureilia stuck out her tongue and sat. She leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. All right, sleepy time for a moment. Otherwise this all night thing won't work that well.  
  
Harry's ears reddened, but he nodded, and shifted a little so she could rest more comfortably. All right. Just don't snore or anything.  
  
Easy enough, she answered with a grin. Oh, the rest of you should sleep, too. This could take awhile. We've got alibis for the next couple of days, Hermione, stop worrying. Sleep.  
  
Hermione swallowed her words, and closed her eyes. With any luck, when she awoke, she's be back in her room.  
  
Or off someplace with her friends and Ron. Either one was fine.  
  


*  
  


When Harry woke up, they were still flying. It seemed like most everyone was asleep still. He looked at his watch-a present from Sirius to replace the one destroyed last year-and realized they'd been traveling for almost four hours. He yawned, and stretched as carefully as he could without waking Aureilia, who was still slumped against his shoulder. He marveled at her ability to remain just as cynically beautiful when sleeping as when awake and talking. Her eyes were closed, hiding that strange haunted and jaded expression that still hovered in them, but her little half smile still traced her lips, and somehow her masses of black hair hadn't managed to get at all mussed. He adjusted his glasses, and sat back, listening to the conversation up front.   
  
The only people who still seemed to be completely awake were Fred and Alex, up front. In the back seat, Lee seemed to be awake, too, but completely zoned out. George was definitely asleep, if the occasional loud snores were any indication. Other than that, though, the car was silent minus the conversation up front. Harry yawned again, and let himself just listen to the faint sounds around him.  
  
...really did that?  
  
Alex's voice wafted back to Harry. Sure he did. It was pretty funny when the door fell onto his head. But I wish I knew who let his parents in on who did it to him.  
  
Fred laughed. Amateurs. It doesn't matter if you get caught, it just matters if you can get away afterwards.  
  
Alex laughed a bit stiffly. Yeah, all right. Cut me some slack, I'm younger than you.  
  
Only by a few months.  
  
Harry could see Alex shrug over the seat-the sixth year was so tall it was hard not to. Too young and still too old, I guess.  
  
_Where have I heard that? _Harry wondered briefly.  
  
Age is overrated. You have to grow older, who says you have to grow up?  
  
Alex laughed again. Other than your brothers?  
  
Only Percy, and he never had to. I think he was born forty eight.  
  
_It was Rei,_ Harry remembered. _Rei and one of those weird songs she listens to. Except this one was in English. How did it go? ...Too young and still too old, never to have, to hold... Oh, right, it was that song she said some high school girl wrote that was playing when she left home. Some love song. Why is he quoting that? It wasn't even that good...  
  
_So, how serious are you and Angelina?  
  
The grin was obvious in Fred's voice. Depends. What'll you pay?  
  
Seriously, Fred. Everyone says you two are becoming a really tight item.  
  
Serious, serious...hang on, do you have a dictionary?  
  
Alex sighed. I'll assume that's a yes.  
  
You'd be right.  
  
Harry smiled faintly. _If you could call their relationship that, yeah, sure.  
  
_It's just hard to tell, Alex said quickly, because, um...well, you wo are always joking...and...um, I don't know, you're not every serious...but that's just your personalities, so...um...yeah.  
  
Fred laughed. Paid by the um, huh? Sorry, I don't have the money right now.  
  
Harry felt something pull at his sleeve, and glanced down at Aureilia. She released his sleeve. Eavesdropping isn't polite. You should just listen to their thoughts. It's more intrusive, and you're less likely to be caught.  
  
Harry blinked. And how do I do that?  
  
She shrugged. You don't. I do. We're almost there, right Fred?  
  
Almost. A few more minutes, and we'll be in the village.  
  
What village? Harry asked for about the millionth time.   
  
Aureilia blinked. Oh, I still haven't told you, have I? Why didn't you ask a few thousand more times? She tossed her hair. It's just a little wizard settlement. But it's got a great dance club and an underage pub that we can hang in.  
  
About then, the car began its descent. Around them, everyone began to wake themselves up or snap out of their dreamy stupors. A few minutes later, they touched down on the ground.  
  
Aureilia jumped out of the car before anyone else. All right! It's just two doors down, come on come on!  
  
She ran off towards their destination, and everyone followed.  
  
-------------  
Author's Note: Sorry sorry sorry! This chapter was getting to be 17 pages long, and this was the best stopping place out of what was written, so...yeeah. The rest will be posted in the next chapter.


	12. In My Hopes and Dreams

**Wings of Hope  
  
**

  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long again! I've been struggling to wrap up this chapter so that it seems like a chapter, and not like part of another chapter that I never finished...ahem. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it! I affectionately call this chapter, Fun with Fred. ^_^.  
  
  


_Chapter Twelve: In My Hopes and Dreams  
  
_

I know what you're doing, I'm seeing it all too clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears.  
-Duncan Sheik, _Barely Breathing  
  
_Aureilia was already chatting away with the hostess when the rest of the group entered. Mmmhmmm. Yeah, it must be hard to get good business during school season. Bet you're glad we're here.  
  
Lee grabbed her sleeve and pulled her away. Come on, we're not here to talk with the older generation.  
  
We're here to dance! Alex chimed with a laugh.  
  
Maybe you are, greenie.  
  
Aureilia snickered, and pushed on ahead. So one's here to hang, one's here to dance, and I'm here for the karaoke!  
  
Fred fell onto his knees and wailed.   
  
Hermione found herself being dragged along with Aureilia. Come on, Hermes dahling, let's duet! I'm in the mood for disco, and I need harmony.  
  
George pressed a hand to his heart. We're doomed!  
  
ONly if you listen. Alex waved at the girls and the remaining boys. I say we get to groovin' and hopefully those two can carry a tune.  
  
Kent swept Melissa aside, and made a face. No thanks. We'll be busy elsewhere.  
  
Not in here, the hostess said as she passed by, gently prying them apart.  
  
Fine, then. Be that way.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry. Have you noticed how everyone else is picking up on Rei's phrasing and stuff? he whispered.  
  
Harry grinned. Including you.  
  
No way!  
  
The music started on stage, and Fred moaned and grabbed Angelina's arm. C'mon, Angelina, we may as well dance ourselves into oblivion. It's the only thing that can save us now.  
  
Shrivel up and die, Fred Weasley! Aureilia called through the microphone. Hermione looked ready to sink into the floor. She stared into the monitor to keep from making eye contact with the audience. Rei, we missed our entrance.  
  
Oh...shoot...da da girl, watch that scene.... Aureilia began, Hermione chiming in reluctantly in the background.  
  
I feel horribly unloved, Ron intoned, mimicking Aureilia with amazing accuracy, right down to the east coast accent. No one's dancing with us.  
  
Although it was obvious Ron was joking, and dancing was the last thing he wanted to do, it was also sadly true. Alicia and George were doing...a semblance of a club dance...except with a lot more jumping and yelling than Harry was sure was normal....Fred and Angelina were doing bad 70's dance craze moves while laughing hysterically, Lee, Cho, and Lia were cheering the twins and just grooving to the terrible music, and Kent and Melissa were...well, they were moving in circles, anyway. Harry's lips twisted wryly, and he pointed at Alex. It could be worse.  
  
Most of the others in the hall were clapping for Alex, who looked like he should've been on Solid Gold or one of those old dance shows that had been popular a few years before. He was getting a good response, but Harry couldn't help thinking he looked ridiculous.  
  
_Hmm. Rei must be rubbing off on me.  
  
_With perfect timing, the song ended, and Aureilia's voice echoed across the hall. Thank you, thank you. No more disco for now, my ears can only take so much. I'll give my wonderful assistant Hermione a rest to recuperate and change back to a normal, non red color, and in the meantime please enjoy my rendition of the Omelet Song!  
  
Hermione jumped off the stage and streaked over to Ron and Harry, pure crimson. I have never been so embarrassed in my life!  
  
I'm more afraid of what she's going to sing when you're not up there, Ron said absently, watching Aureilia suspiciously.  
  
Papara hui hui papara hoi hoi papara hui hui tamago!....  
  
Ron shook his head.   
  
Hermione looked around. There's no clock...it could be 4 am for all we know! She moaned and dropped her head into her hands. We're off school grounds without permission, we've flown halfway across the country in a flying car, and I just had to sing Abba...will this night never end?  
  


*  
  


...Wasurenai namisashi... Aureilia's voice trailed off, and she bowed as the song ended. All right, all right. I'm done now. We now return you to your regularly scheduled evening hijinks.  
  
She skipped off the stage, and grinned at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all still standing and watching the proceeding with amusement, curiosity, or horror. What did you think?  
  
I think the rest of this place is very scared, HArry said with a grin. Shall we dance?  
  
Oh, no thanks.  
  
Harry turned slightly pink, but Ron saved him. You'd go and humiliate yourself up there, but not down here where no one can see you?  
  
Aureilia grinned. There are two things I do really well. Dancing isn't one of them.  
  
That sounds so familiar, Fred said as he and Angelina joined them.  
  
It should. I ripped it off from a movie.  
  
  
  
Hermione twitched nervously. Okay Rei's done for the night in fact we're all tired let's go before we get into trouble.  
  
No way! Angelina looked back at the center of the dance floor. Most of the group had finished long ago, but Alex was still going nuts and gaining massive applause at the end of each song. This is absolutely amazing and hysterical, too!  
  
Aureilia cheered. Look at him go! Alex is the dancing queen!  
  
Hermione corrected absently.   
  
No, queen. Trust me on this.  
  
How sweet! Angelina cried out, pointing over to the benches near the tables and bar. Isn't that just sickeningly adorable?  
  
Melissa had fallen asleep with her head resting on Kent's shoulder, while he dozed with his arms around her. Aureilia gagged. Yuck. Sickening, yeah.  
  
Hermione brightened a little. But it's so sweet!  
  
So's seven layer chocolate cake, but too much makes you ill.  
  
Fred yawned. That's making me tired. I say we call it a night.  
  
Hermione beamed. Great! I'll get the car, I guess....  
  
Who said anything about leaving? Aureilia said gleefully. There's room on those benches. Besides, people make the best pillows. I learned that a cast party a few years back.  
  
  
  
The tiny brunette either didn't hear or ignored Hermione as she skipped off, snagging the wilting group and ushering them over to the benches. Her voice just barely carried over the noise-Come on, you'll be more comfortable. And that way we can all talk!  
  
_End, end, end..._ Hermione closed her eyes, opened them, and blinked. How does she fall asleep that fast?  
  
How do _all_ of them fall asleep that fast? Ron asked incredulously.  
  
It was an epidemic. Fred and Angelina were curled up next to each other, with Alex on he other side of Fred leaning shoulder to shoulder, while Aureilia hugged Alex's arm in her sleep and braced herself against George on the other side of her. Alicia snuggled up against George's shoulder from her side of him, and he slipped an arm around her before sighing and falling into a deeper sleep. Lee lay stretched out on the other end of the bench, while Cho and Lia slept back to back nearby. Ron shook his head. It's ridiculous. How can they all do that at the same time?  
  
Well, they were all dancing and really getting into this for the entire night, Harry pointed out. I'm surprised they didn't fall asleep on the dance floor.  
  
Hermione sighed. Well, I guess there's no way to get them back to Hogwarts before sunrise now.  
  
The hostess stopped. Excuse me?  
  
The trio blinked at her. The young woman looked highly displeased. Did you say Hogwarts?  
  
Hermione whispered.  
  
The hostess exploded.  
  
_You can't be here! It's against the rules for us to admit students without permission or chaperones! You have to leave now!  
  
_ Ron began. His mouth opened a closed, and he looked at Hermione, who looked utterly helpless.  
  
The hostess trembled where she stood. She pointed to the door. Her voice was low and angry. You and your friends need to leave. Now. Wake them up and get out of here.  
  


*  
  


Aureilia sighed as she stepped out of the car. Darn. Now we have to follow rules again. No more karaoke or kissing for who knows how long.  
  
Hermione had recovered from the confrontation with their hostess, and was absolutely furious with Aureilia. That's fine with me. We could have gotten into really big trouble, and all so you could go out and have a little fun! How irresponsible can you get?  
  
Oh, come on Hermes, you gotta admit you had fun.  
  
Not if I didn't!  
  
The car drove off back into the forest as the large group traipsed back to the school, Hermione and Aureilia still arguing while the twins, Lee, and Kent chatted about graduation, Alex and the girls went off on a tangent about bunnies in bear traps, and Harry tried not to fall asleep on his feet. Ron just watched Hermione and Aureilia incredulously.  
  
As such, he was the first person to notice they were being met at the castle. He froze, and grabbed Harry's arm.   
  
What, Ron? Harry yawned and looked up. He stopped, too, and paled. This isn't good.  
  
Professor McGonagall waited for more of the group to notice, but nothing happened. She cleared her throat. May I ask what you all are doing out here so early in the morning dressed like that?  
  
Everyone halted, and stared, unable to move as the six teachers advanced. Professor McGonagall was certainly the most vocal. This is unacceptable! I cannot believe you would do something so foolhardy and possibly dangerous...Mister Potter, mister Weasley, I thought you'd learned from three years ago! And Miss Granger...Mister Long...Miss Chang...Mister Whitman! You are all prefects! It's your responsibility to set an example for the younger students and be more responsible-you are not supposed to go galavanting off in the middle of the night in a flying car!  
  
Alex winced, and Professor Trelawny dove in. I warned you about this, Mister Whitman. Didn't I say in class to be careful of your actions around the end of the month, and not to-  
  
Kindly shove it, Aureilia said cheerfully. It was just a little fun.  
  
Professor Trelawny's mouth closed immediately, and Snape stepped forward. I can't say it pleases me that every one of you snuck out tonight. It does reflect one each of your houses, however. Particularly yours, Mister Whitman.  
  
ALex paled, and everyone's eyes turned to him. He smiled nervously. Oh, come now, Professors! I was careful to be certain no one got hurt. That's the only reason I tagged along-  
  
You won't get out of this one, Snape hissed. You've got a few too many strikes against you. And you realize what we have to do now.  
  
His eyes glowed maliciously, and Professor McGonagall recovered her voice. I'll deal with the rest of you later. Mister Whitman, pack your bags. As of tomorrow, you are expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
Aureilia trilled. You can't be serious! It wasn't even his idea, it was mine!  
  
He's a prefect!' Hermione chimed in, shocked.  
  
You _can't!_ Alex's voice rose and cracked. You can't! Not now! You just can't do this-  
  
Meester Whitman! Fleur stepped forward, and although her face was sorrowful, her voice was strong. I ave looked at your record at zis school. You ave been lucky to stay ere as long as you ave. Zees is one strike too many, as zey say. I am afraid it is best if you simply do as you ave been told and prepare to leave tomorrow.  
  
Alex looked around, panicked. But...but...please, you can't...not now...  
  
Wait a second! Fred interrupted. How can Alex get in so much trouble for this? I could see me and George, but not him!  
  
The difference wis you two, Fleur said dryly, is you aven't gotten caught nearly as often as Meester Whitman   
  
This isn't fair! Aureilia shrieked. He didn't do anything! He just went along with what I told him to do!  
  
Alex looked up. There's no way you'll change your mind, is there?he whispered.  
  
All six professors shook their heads.  
  
Alex looked at the ground. Do I even get to spend one last night with my friends?  
  
I'm afraid not. Professor McGonagall crossed her arms. If you will come with me, we need to get your things in order. You will stay in the infirmary before leaving.  
  
Alex nodded dejectedly, then looked up again. His face was defiant. He turned to look back at the others. Then I guess I should do this now, while I have the chance.  
  
Resolutely, Alex strode over to Fred. Aureilia moved closer to Hermione, stepping in front of her, eyes wide. Is he really going to do it?  
  
Do what? Hermione hissed.  
  
Alex ran his hand behind Fred's neck, moving closer. He closed his eyes. Fred twitched a little, and fidgeted. Hey, what is this?  
  
Aureilia nodded her head at them.   
  
Alex's mouth locked onto Fred's for along moment. Angelina's eyes practically fell out of her head, Alicia gasped, Kent's eye twitched, Cho and Lia covered their mouths in shock, and Melissa giggled slightly. George and Lee were having a field day. Their laughter drowned out everything else.  
  
Fred wasted no time in pushing himself away. He stared at Alex unbelievingly. YOu didn't really just do that...did you?  
  
Fred Weasley, Alex said resolutely, I have been watching you ever since I first arrived at Hogwarts, and I know. I'm in love with you.  
  
Aureilia looked at the expressions on the teachers' faces, and nudged Hermione, smiling. I think he may have just gotten out of being expelled.  



	13. Wings in a Devil Wind

**Wings of Hope  
  
**Author's Note: Figures, doesn't it? I left for New York before I got a chance to put this chapter up, and then when I get back, FF.net is down. So I leave for guatemala, and it goes back up! Erg. Well, anyway. This chapter moves fast. I'm moving the dream bit to another section entirely-this is my chapter with my cameos, and we get to see Aureilia REALLY mad for the first time...and scared on top of it. Bad combo. Pity Alex in advance ^_^.  
  
_  
Chapter Thirteen: Wings in a Devil Wind  
  
  
_

I'm not afraid of your.  
  
Then what's wrong? You're not fooling anyone.  
  
I'm furious with you. I'm afraid of what you'e already done.  
-Ross and myself, Interlochen Arts camp, summer 2001  
  
  
  
Christmas morning dawned quickly for Hermione. She was rather in shock that they'd managed to escape any sort of punishment at all for their actions four days before, and her relief had been os immense that the days had flown by almost before she realized they'd gone past. She awoke to Firedance whirling around the room in a frenzy. Aureilia was gone, and Lavender and Parvati were trying valiantly to ignore the bird flying overhead, cawing the good news of the day. Hermione sighed, and headed downstairs.  
  
Not many people were down there, but it seemed as if all of the notorious group that was in Gryffindor had managed to gather already. Or rather, almost. Fred was missing.  
  
It wasn't that unusual, actually.  
  
George and Lee were already messing around with the explosives they'd been sent, acting nearly the same way as they had been for the last few days-like Christmas had come early. Harry and Ron were already snacking on some of the sweets that Dobby had sent them...the socks accompanying the sweets were in a corner with Mrs. Weasley's sweaters, ignored. Hermione sat down next to them. Happy Christmas, Ron, Harry.  
  
Happy Christmas, Hermione, they chorused.   
  
Harry hurriedly stuffed some of his gifts under a chair, and Hermione leaned over, curiously. What are those?  
  
he answered quickly.  
  
From little Gabrielle Delacour, Ron added with an evil grin that remind Hermione forcibly of the twins.   
  
  
  
Why would she send you a present, Harry? Hermione asked curiously. Ron grinned even wider, and Harry sighed. He pulled the gifts out rom under the chair and handed them to her. Hermione looked at them with a twitch at the corner of her lips. Oh...oh my...  
  
A large box of French chocolates and a frilly bouquet of silk flowers tied with ribbons seemed to be Gabrielle's idea of a good present. Hermione tried not to grin. Well, at least she's friendly.  
  
Ginny's got some real competition now, Ron cackled. A song is nothing compared to the lovers of France.  
  
Harry turned bright red and snatched the gifts back. Maybe Rei'll like the flowers. She seems to have a thing for them.  
  
There was an explosion over where Ginny sat unwrapping her gifts, and the girl gave an angry shriek. _  
  
_Oh, right. Ron looked at Hermione sheepishly. Don't open anything from George. Fred's gifts are pretty harmless this year...  
  
Wonder why, Harry mumbled with a grin.  
  
...but so far all of George's explode. Ron gestured to a pile of smoldering boxes and wrapping paper. Careful. I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Immediately after he said that, both he and Hermione looked away, crimson rising in their cheeks. Harry tossed her a piece of treacle fudge, and Hermione settled down to being opening her gifts. Where's Rei?  
  
She's not down here? Hermione looked around. I thought she must be, she wasn't in our room-  
  
I'm here. Aureilia crawled out from inside the tree. I was out looking around, seeing where Fred snuck off to early. She glanced at the tree she was emerging from. Must've cast that spell wrong...I was supposed to appear in that chair.  
  
Hermione eyed her suspiciously. You weren't doing anything that might get you into trouble, were you? I hope you realize we're only still here tonight because of sheer luck.  
  
_And possibly you influencing the teacher's thoughts after that kiss incident, you sneak, _she thought to herself.  
  
Aureilia's eyes flicked over to Hermione for a minute, and she smiled slyly, but gave no other indication that'd she'd been eavesdropping. Absolutely nothing. I just followed Fred, but he was only heading to the library.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, then shook her head and grinned. Well, Happy Christmas, Rei.  
  
Oh, that. Aureilia sighed, and put her hands on her hips. I always gave Europe so much more credit than that.  
  
  
  
Aureilia said as she sat, what if I told you I was Jewish?  
  
You're Jewish? Ron asked blankly.  
  
Aureilia didn't answer. Or Hindu? Or Buddhist, or Islam, or Wiccan, or a Jehovah's Witness? She crossed her arms. For a school as open as Hogwarts when it comes to magic, you guys sure don't have a rich religious tradition.  
  
Hermione held up her hand. Wait, wait! What religion are you, then?  
  
Aureilia snagged her presents. But I just wanted to bring up the question.  
  
Hermione sighed and went back to working through her presents.  
  


*  
  


Are you ever going to open those? Lee asked, glancing over at Aureilia. She shrugged, staring at them in silence.  
  
_Something bad will happen. Should I?  
  
_She let her fingers dance over one package-a small one, with a tag that showed it was from her cousin Lilith. She carefully picked it up, and weighed it thoughtfully. _If one of these has bad news, it'd be this. Best see._  
  
The paper fell away, and she opened the box, only to sigh with relief. Aureilia pulled out the intricate pearl flowers and wires, and held them close to her hair. She spoke something under her breath, and they wound themselves into a complex style in her dark tresses that she never could have replicate don her own. _Thanks, Lilith. I'll tell you in person when I get home. I wonder what you'll ay when I talk?  
  
_The rest of the boxes she opened with wild abandon, making mental tank you notes as she went. There was a book on fairy folklore from Hermione (_Just like her,_ Aureilia thought with a grin, _as if I didn't know it all..._), several hair ties from ron that he obviously thought would be any girl's dream which she decided to keep for Quidditch games, a mirror from Harry that made faces at her whenever she looked into it and smiled sweetly when she made faces back, a bag of assorted tricks from George, a flask of brandy that really contained butterbeer courtesy of Lee Jordan, a miniature exploding Quaffle from Angelina and a matching exploding Bludger from Fred, a wonderful cape to cover her wings while flying from Alicia (_Guess we're back on good terms now that George has given up_), some rather suspicious looking chocolate from Hagrid, and some beautiful french scarves from Fleur and Gabrielle. Aureilia stored all these away, then blinked as more presents materialized in front of her. Oh. I have more?  
  
These were even more amusing. Cho, Kent, Melissa, and Lia all pitched in to buy her a Nimbus 2001, and Professor MacGonagall surprised her by sending her a broom stick repair kit. Seamus and Dean both sent her boxes of candy which made her turn red with suppressed giggles, the Creevy brothers delivered some well meaning magical toys that were so fluffy and cute she fought not to shriek in horror, and Ginny had left her a tiny stone dragon that she must have gotten from Charlie in Romania-it was so detailed and realistic, a Chinese Fireball, and every once in a while it blew tiny flames in the air. Aureilia was thrilled to find two of her old friends, Iris and Daisy from back home, had managed to get her their gifts, which were a mini wand that streamed flowers in the air when you waved it, a shooting star that left sparks in the air for hours after it disappeared, and some new CDs. Aureilia giggled evilly, thinking of how to best disturb everyone with the CDs, and leaned over the last thin gift.  
  
She froze as she read the card that came along with the beautiful snowdrop earrings. Hermione looked up at her, concerned. What happened?  
  
Aureilia didn't speak. She handed the card to Hermione silently, and began gathering her presents. Hermione read it aloud. We really need to talk. Alone. She looked at Aureilia curiously. Who's it from?  
  
Aureilia still didn't answer. She pointed to the earrings in her ear, and walked up the stairs. One thought ran through her head.  
  
_He can't know. I can't let him know.  
  
_

*  
  


Christmas on passed fairly uneventfully until the term started again. gabrielle decided to stay at Hogwarts with her sister a bit longer, Fred continued skulking around skittishly, Alex fairly disappeared, and at the start of classes Gryffindor easily beat Hufflepuff in their next match. The new Hufflepuff Seeker was sadly lacking in skill compared to Cedric, but the new Chaser and Beater they'd gained nearly made up for him. Still, the victory was a given from the start.  
  
As the term progressed, Ron often commented on the lack of anything big going on that year to occupy their spare time, as opposed to previous years. Hermione, who was managing to get her homework done in record time and was making no progress in getting information out of Aureilia about fairies or American wizards, had to agree. The lack of interesting explosions caused by the twins factored into that. With Fred in hiding from any teasing that had still somehow managed to find him, George and Lee were perfectly content to tease him to their heart's content.  
  
The whole incident after the night party was making things a bit out of character for Hogwarts everywhere, in fact. Angelina seemed to be permanently furious at everyone, especially Fred, and kept pushing the team harder than usual at practice. Alicia found the whole thing amusing, but seemed torn between wanting to join in with George and Lee or comforting Angelina. The boys were taking every opportunity to pop up behind Fred and whisper into his ears every few minutes, and Aureilia had her own way of teasing him...much more subtle than George and Lee, but still effective. Despite this, everyone was keeping very quiet about the whole incident-so how the Slytherins managed to find out was beyond everyone else. However, naturally, once the teasing began, everyone picked up on it.  
  
Aureilia was the one who finally convinced Alex to disappear. She seemed quite relieved when he was gone, an not just for his safety. Hermione chose not to ask.  
  
It was nearly February when something interesting happened. Harry and Ron were playing chess-and Ron was winning, as usual-when there was a commotion at the portrait hole. A moment later, Alicia and George tumbled in, both yelling out at the same time. Somehow, Harry picked out the words Oliver Wood. He jumped up, and grabbed Ron. Come on! I think Oliver might be visiting!  
  
Sure enough, when the arrived in the Great Hall, Oliver Wood was there chatting with a slightly less pouty Angelina. To their greater surprise, Katie Bell was with him. She looked up, and waved. Harry! Over here!  
  
Oliver glanced up, and waved too. Harry, Harry, how are you? I hear the team is doing well this year! Keeping up tradition, right?  
  
Harry grinned back at his former captain. We've got a great team this year.  
  
katie said cheerily, I heard you're the new Keeper. Like it?  
  
Ron glowed. Love it.  
  
Katie winked. You'll give the rest of your brothers a run, I'm sure.  
  
Hermione harumphed behind them, and everyone turned. She had a rather put out look on her face, and Aureilia was smiling slightly. They both carried rather large stacks of books, but different as the girls themselves-Hermione's were all for school, while Aureilia's were mostly untidy masses of art books and fantasy novels from home. They dropped their loads on the table, and Hermione greeted Oliver warmly. Katie received a slightly less warm welcome, which made Aureilia giggle slightly. Harry decided to dispel the tension. Oliver, Katie, this is our other lucky charm. Aureilia Rose. She's our newest Chaser. Rei, Oliver was our old captain, and Katie's who you replaced.  
  
Aureilia giggled and nodded, just as Fred slunk in, looking around before darting over to the rest of them. Oliver looked at Harry. Lucky charm? I've never even seen her before, Harry-  
  
As Harry was explaining about Aureilia being a transfer, she walked over to them, and quietly pulled off the upper robe, revealing the white dress she always wore beneath. She stood there, wings quivering in the cold, until Oliver looked at her. His mouth dropped open and he stepped back.   
  
Katie raised an eyebrow. No wonder you can fly.  
  
Aureilia giggled, then glanced over Oliver's shoulder. Hi Alex!  
  
Fred, who had just sat down, jumped up and shot out of the hall in three seconds. Aureilia collapsed into laughter, George and Lee followed suit, and Angelina's ears were spilling smoke. Oliver looked at her. Angelina, you must be working him too hard.  
  
That called forth even more laughter, including Harry's and Katie's, though for different reasons. Finally, Aureilia threw her robe back on, and sat. It's nice to meet you.  
  
Hermione squinted. Where did Alex go?  
  
She shrugged. He wasn't there. You should know not to take me seriously by now, Hermes. I lie like a fish.  
  
Oliver asked.  
  
Aureilia grinned and said nothing. Angelina glared at her, and spun on her heel, stalking towards the door. I need to study for tomorrow's Potions. I'll talk to you later, Oliver, katie.  
  
Hit a nerve, Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Can you blame her? he whispered back.  
  
Aureilia looked at them, and her smile faded. For a moment, a strange look clouded her eyes-a dead stare, like she'd had at the start of the year. Then it was gone. She looked at Katie and Oliver. It's lovely to meet you. I have some letters to write, but will I see you two later?  
  
We'll be here a few more days, Katie supplied. Oliver's got time off from practice since the season's at a low point, and I still haven't signed on to one yet, so we have some free time.  
  
Harry said. You'll be here for the game against Slytherin, then. We had to postpone it a few times because of weather. It's next week.  
  
Oliver's face set. Harry, you've all been practicing regularly, haven't you? Slytherin's a tough team, even though we've got better players and all, and we'll beat them, sure, but-  
  
That's Angelina's job now, Alicia said with a giggle.  
  
Aureilia smiled faintly, and gathered up her things. I'll leave you all, then. See you at dinner, everyone!  
  
With that, she walked briskly out of the hall, yet her feet seemed to drag, and she carried herself as if a great weight had fallen on her shoulders.  
  


*  
  


Two days before the Slytherin match, Aureilia could be found practicing as she usually did-by flying in mad circles around the Gryffindor common room between classes and performing great loops and whirls to music. Once she had finished, worn out from weaving around invisible obstacles while curled in a little ball, Aureilia let herself fall with a soft thump into her favorite chair, and sang along breathlessly in her high, thin voice.  
  
Que no haría yo que solo por recuperar, lo que alguna vez disfrute sin tu amor...  
  
Aureilia blinked at the letter on the table next to where she sat as she reached for her drink. Hmm? ¿Cómo? When did this show up?  
  
She opened it absently, still humming along with Julieta on her stereo, and froze as the words sprang off the page, figuratively slapping her in the face.  
  


I know about Kari. Stop avoiding me. We need to talk.  
-Alex  
  


Aureilia stared at the letter again. One sentence kept running past her eyes, never changing no matter how hard she wished it would.  
  


I know about Kari.  
  


_He's lying. he has to be. It's a bluff. He's making it up. It's a bad joke. It's not Alex. I'm imagining it._ A thousand excuses ran through Aureilia's head, until she caught it in her hands and began shaking. Thought ceased. Everything ceased. Only two things mattered.  
  
Fear. And pure, utter, unbridled fury.  
  
The first people to feel it were, rather surprisingly, those in the relatively sheltered Divinations room. The thirds years taking class in there let out varied screams of horror as emotion washed over them in a black wave. One girl began to weep and flung herself behind Professor Trewlawny, crying for her to stop it, stop the beast, don't let it eat her. The Divinations teacher stood stone still, unable to move under the weight of the emotions swirling around her mind. Even when several of the more calm students began flinging objects around the room at each other and others ran sobbing from the room, she didn't move.  
  
As one third year girl-a Ravenclaw, sister to Penelope Clearwater-fled past the library to find Professor MacGonagall, Hermione dropped her book on Transfigurations theory and gasped, clutching herself in pain. It was like a thousand pokers were sticking her at once, each one white hot. At the same time, she longed to snatch at those invisible pokers and snap each one in half, flinging it across the room and beating whoever it was hurting her to death with them. By this time, nearly every class had erupted in chaos with students alternately attacking each other or screaming furious, or cowering in fear in every imaginable place.   
  
Suddenly, the pokers stopped. Hermione opened her eyes, so shocked she couldn't even remember where she was, and another wave of emotion broke over her. But this time, images flooded with the emotions-and she knew who was responsible for all of this.  
  
_A young girl, her age, but that was a year ago. She hadn't aged because she was dead. Her wheat colored hair hung about her face in small, natural waves, and her dark, asian eyes smiled even when she wasn't. Except for right now. The girl was screaming, screaming, in pain unmatched by anything-there was another scream, higher, more terrified, and then both screams cut off abruptly as a new scream welled up, this time accompanied by another face, one she knew well-a sixteen year old boy with red hair and green spiked bangs, tall and with a kind face that was so familiar that the scream of his name wasn't even needed for her to recognize him.  
  
  
  
_The scream was echoed by a real one, just as Hermione made the connection that ever single person in Hogwarts-every student, at least-was feeling Aureilia's emotions at the moment, emotions too strong to think through. The scream was Aureilia's too, but it was as unlike her voice as Hermione had ever heard. In all of the school year that had gone by, Hermione had never heard her friend's voice raise even the slightest bit. This anguished cry, a strange mix of terror for someone completely different and fury at Alex, wherever he was, managed to snap Hermione out of her paralysis. She stood, and hurried out of the library, hoping to run into Ron or Harry on the way.  
  
It was only after the strange scream had faded away-a time that seemed like years-that Hermione realized something.  
  
_The other scream...in those dreams she's been projecting, and just then, with that girl...the other scream was hers.   
  
_

*  
  


Aureilia was nowhere to be found in Gryffindor Tower, nor in any of the classrooms or the Great Hall. The wave of emotions had faded, leaving many students so exhausted and nerve wracked that Madame Pomfrey had ordered all the teachers to cancel classes the rest of the day so the children could rest. Hermione, Harry, and Ron didn't bother. They continued their search.  
  
And yet neither Aureilia nor Alex was anywhere to be found.


	14. Anything More Than Despair

**Wings of Hope  
  
**Author's Note: Sad chapter. I apologize in advance. Call it...um, I don't know what to call it. Call it a breather before the prank to end all pranks, Draco's near killing spree, and hell breaking loose in the form of several Deatheaters near Hogwarts, dreams that no one wants to have (particularly Lavender and Parvati), and Sirius the big black dog ^_^.  
  
_  
Chapter Fourteen: Anything More Than Despair  
  
  
_

Please forgive me for my distance  
The same as ever, don't deny existence.  
-Fiona Apple, _When the Pawn..._  
  
  
  
Alex looked around fearfully. One moment, he'd been in his dorm-where he'd been hiding in mixed nervousness and misery for the last month, it seemed-and now he found himself in an area he didn't recognize. He was outside...but where...  
  
The other side of the forbidden forest, came the cold answer from behind him. Alex whirled, then sighed with relief. Rei! Oh, I'm so glad you're here. What happened?  
  
Aureilia shrugged, and Alex stared at her, concerned. There was something about her manner that didn't quite fit. I must've lost control for a moment. Temporary dimensional displacement, I think they call it in the Muggle world. It's happened before. But I'm glad I brought you with me.  
  
Rei, are you all right? Alex reached out, eyes concerned. You look upset.  
  
Not at all. Aureilia looked him in the eyes for the first time, and the deep brown orbs that gazed back at him were as empty and devoid of any emotion as a piece of paper. It wasn't as if no one was there-it was as if she simply didn't care anymore. Alex stepped closer.   
  
I'm not upset at all. Aureilia's lips stretched into something that could be a smile if not for the strange look in her eyes. In fact, I doubt anything could upset me anymore.  
  
Without any more warning than that, her hand flashed out and pulled Alex by the collar of his robe, closing the gap between them. A moment later, they were hovering in midair, about ten feet from the ground. Alex glanced down, and told himself sternly not to struggle. He was enough of a Quidditch player to know that any movement could result in Aureilia's grip loosening and him plummeting to the ground. He looked away from her face. Um, if we're going back to the castle, could you maybe adjust your grip? he asked, trying to act calm.  
  
Aureilia caught his chin in her free hand, and tilted it up towards her face.   
  
Alex closed his eyes. Rei...I don't know what this is, but I think you should stop whatever it is you're thinking of doing right now...  
  
How did you find out about Kari? she asked quietly.  
  
Alex blinked. Kari? Why do you want to-  
  
Why did you make me remember that? she whispered tonelessly. I don't want to remember that. I don't want to remember any of that. It's the past. I had almost forgotten. You made me remember. Not just what happened...all of it.  
  
Alex blinked, and found he couldn't stand to look into those dead eyes any longer. I didn't think, I guess. I-  
  
Fred's never going to love you, you know.  
  
Alex's eyes flew open, and he stared at Aureilia with his mouth gaping.   
  
It won't happen, she intoned. I've seen it. And besides, things like this never work out. And you've got the added complication of Angelina, too. It'll never happen.  
  
Alex couldn't speak. His throat had closed up. He stared into Aureilia's eyes, pleading with her silently to stop, to put him down, to take them both back to the castle...  
  
No emotion came from those eyes. Alex forced himself to speak. Why are you saying that?  
  
If you keep this up, you'll jut die alone, she said quietly. Or else the people you care for will. Either way, you end up alone. Everyone does. Now, why did you look up Kari?  
  
Alex couldn't answer again. He wanted to cry out, to tell her she was wrong, none of that would happen...  
  
...but Fred's expression that night as they stood in front of everyone and the teachers kept floating before his eyes...  
  
Did she speak to you? Aureilia's voice spiraled upwards. She comes in dreams, jut not mine anymore-did she say something to you?  
  
Alex couldn't even look at her anymore. Aureilia's voice gained a strength he'd never heard, a desperate cry rising in her tone. I can't find her! I look for her and I can't find her! It's because it's my fault-but I can find anyone else I want, I found Andrei and everyone else, but I can't find her! Did she say something to you? Tell me! _Answer me!  
  
_Her eyes had taken on a pleading gaze, and she shook him. _How did you learn about Kari?  
  
_A moment later, Alex's mind filled with images-confused, blackened, but still there. The girl with the fair hair...the other three girls, the boys, the park swirling into blackness as they were pulled apart and made to forget where they were, the cold laughter, Rei's sobbing and the thin, high voice he knew so well begging for something...the blurred sight of two figures struggling...one writhing, the other standing over her, and the wash of blood across the white tiles before the blackness descended again...  
  
Alex pulled himself out of the nightmare, wrenching his mind free, and realized that he was falling. With a yell, he looked up. Aureilia was a good twenty feet higher than he was now...and he was still a long way from the ground.  
  
Although it was certainly approaching him awfully fast.  
  
Before the ground could loom any larger to his view, someone yelled out something, and a moment later, a broom was zooming through the air towards him. Alex threw out a hand and grabbed the handle. The broom stopped, and he hung safely from it, still a few feet from the ground.  
  
Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. Oh thank goodness.  
  
Quick thinking, Hermione, Ron said as he came running up behind her.   
  
Hermione shrugged, and stared up as Alex swung onto the broom and began his descent. Harry gave me the idea. Remember last year, with the dragons...  
  
Yeah, yeah. Well, good thinking, just the same.  
  
Alex set down, and ran over to them. He flung his arms around Hermione and Ron's necks. Oh thank God you guys got here!  
  
Ron pushed his arm away, and nodded. Yeah. Figure a few more minutes and Ravenclaw'd be down one Chaser, huh?  
  
Hermione cried.  
  
Alex pulled away, and ran a hand through his green bangs. How did you two-  
  
Hermione blinked. I take it you didn't feel that crazy emotional wave or whatever it was earlier, then. We just followed that.  
  
Alex shook his head. I won't ask.  
  
Ron had been looking around the grounds nervously. Where's Rei?  
  
Alex looked back up, and pointed to the figure in the sky. From this distance, with her iridescent wings barely moving, her long night dark hair flying loose, and the loose shirt she'd been wearing billowing around her, Aureilia looked like a specter out of a children's book. The jeans and boots were a bit out of place, but nonetheless, the effect was disturbing. Hermione followed his gaze. What is she doing up there? Aureilia! She cupped her hands around her mouth. Aureilia! Come down! You can't be out here, you know!  
  
Alex grabbed Hermione's wrist, and pulled her back. Don't, please. She's not making any sense right now. I don't think she can even hear you up there.  
  
He started shaking then, and slid onto his knees. She couldn't hear a word...a word I said...  
  
Ron looked away, embarrassed, and Hermione kept staring up at Aureilia with a mixture of concern and frustration. It wasn't until they heard the choked sob that they looked back at Alex. He pulled up a handful of grass, and hastily brushed at his eyes.   
  
Ron looked extremely uncomfortable at the moment.   
  
Alex's voice was barely a whisper. Is...is your brother...and Angelina...and...about me...is he...  
  
Ron turned the same shade as his hair, and looked away. Alex looked up at Hermione, but she couldn't meet his gaze. He looked back down, and flung the handful of grass across the ground in frustration. He didn't speak as he stood, or as he ran back towards the castle.  
  
Ron looked up at the figure in the sky. You know, compared to this girl, mysterious diaries and murder plots seem a lot less unattractive.  
  


*  
  


They did _what?  
  
_Everyone Gryffindor in the common room stopped and looked at Angelina. She glared at the piece of paper the owl had brought her, as if daring it to say the same thing again. They can't postpone the match again! It's the last one of the season! Those rotten, cheating, scheming, bloody bastards...  
  
Dean covered his ears and gestured to Angelina. What's with her?  
  
Harry and Ron glanced up from their game of chess, and looked over at where Fred sat, attempting to act like nothing was wrong and joking with Alicia and Lee about something. What's been wrong for the past few months? they chorused, going back to their game.  
  
Aureilia sat in her corner, watching everything unfold. She'd gone back into her silence again, to an extent-she only answered direct questions, and then only if they were perfectly neutral, like in class. It had only been for a few days, but it was a bit unnerving to the others after her burst of sociability, so they were thankfully leaving her to herself. She ran a hand over Eveline's coat, and tried to keep a tight reign on her thoughts.  
  
_I lost control. I haven't done that since...since I was nine, and then after last year...but never like this since before that first attack. I don't do that. And I've really been spilling over...people think what I think...they think we're friends now...  
  
I almost really hurt Alex. I really do hurt everyone I care for...I can't have friends, I can't!  
  
_Eveline's tail swished, and Aureilia stood, slipping back to her room while everyone else was too busy watching Angelina fall apart.  
  
_She's worried about loosing Fred. She's jealous. Why bother? It's obvious he isn't interested. I can tell. They all have the same symptoms. Even without blatant confessions, he had the symptoms. They all have them. They all react the same.  
  
_

*  
  


Fleur ran through her lecture mechanically, keeping most of her attention on a certain member of the class who was still, after over a month, trying to pretend he wasn't there.  
  
_Aureilia did tell me to watch im...I can see why now. E is not doing well at all...and now she will not speak wis im, eiser...  
  
_A piece of paper dropped out of thin air onto Alex's head, and there were snickers from the three boys responsible. Fleur glared at them. Vairy funny, Meester Kingsley, Meester Small, Meester Thompson. I certainly ope you can entertain yourselves as well in detention.  
  
The three boys sank down in their seats, and Fleur exerted a little extra charm to keep them from feeling resentment towards Alex. The boy had already dropped his face back into his hands, so that all that could be seen sitting in his seat all alone in the back was the top of his read head, his elbows, and his legs sticking out from under the table.  
  
Fleur finished the lesson with her mind more on keeping the other students in class from further tormenting Alex, exerting enough charm to keep the first antagonists from feeling anything other than embarrassed at getting in trouble with such a lovely teacher, and keeping a very close eye on Mr. Whitman himself. He didn't seem to be paying more attention than she was. His eyes, when they could be seen from under his bangs-they'd grown out considerably, so that more of the red could be seen above the green-never seemed to stop looking for an end to everything, his cheeks were streaked with silent tears, and he looked like he wanted to disappear. The minute Fleur dismissed class, she looked towards him, and began walking to the back of the class where he sat.  
  
Unlike the other students, who had rushed out immediately to meet with friends or get to their next class, Alex was moving slowly, as if he hardly cared what he was missing. He didn't even have any notes out, and yet simply standing up seemed to be a tremendous effort, and he seemed to be trying to postpone leaving the classroom. Fleur put a hand on his shoulder. Meester Whitman?  
  
Alex started, and looked up at her. he asked miserably. Fleur could see the wetness in his eyes where she'd interrupted a fresh onslaught of tears.  
  
I sink per'aps I should talk wis you for a moment?  
  
Alex looked away. I have to get to my next class. Divinations, Professor Trewlawny...  
  
'As been aving a most wonderful time predicting your untimely suicide, and reveling in ze fact zat she correctly predicted a suddenly eartbreak around January. She as done nosing but brag about zat nonstop, she said with a sigh. Anyway, you were in no urry a moment ago, and I do not sink you really want to go out into ze allways wis your classmates. So we will talk.  
  
Fleur gestured for him to followed. Alex did so, dragging his feet reluctantly, and rubbing his eyes when he thought she couldn't see.  
  
When they had arrived at her office, Fleur gestured for him to sit. She sank into a chair beside the one he occupied, and stared into his eyes. So. Somesing is on your mind.  
  
I'm sorry, Professor, Alex said quietly. I know I haven't been doing well in class the last month or so. I'll pay attention, I promise...  
  
Oh, don't lie to me, Alex! she snapped, forcing him to look at her dead in the eye with surprise at the informality. I know what is going on, you realize. I am Miss Rose's mentor of sorts ere. She told me to watch you, and I ave been. We are going to ave a little talk now about you. Not class. You.  
  
ALex sank back into the chair, and looked down. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Meester Weasley, for one.  
  
Which one?  
  
Fleur frowned. Do not play dumb wis me, Alex. You know who I mean. Fred Weasley. I _was_ there that night, if you recall.  
  
Alex's cheeks flamed. What about him?  
  
I need to know what exactly you feel. You are not recovering well after that night, and I sink per'aps e is ze cause.  
  
Alex refused to look at her. I don't feel a thing. I think I was drunk or something. The drinks at that club weren't very...  
  
Fleur said sharply, are a very bad liar, Alex. I am getting tired of zis. Look at me.  
  
Alex complied, unwillingly. Fleur stared into those hurt, hopeless eyes, and softened slightly. Now. Tell me. Did you mean what you said to im zat night?  
  
Alex nodded slightly. He couldn't speak for a moment, and choked on the lump in his throat. I...yes. I did. I meant every word. And several I didn't say, either.  
  
And other zan is initial reaction, what did Meester Weasley sink of you words?  
  
Alex dropped his head again. He...he told me later...that he felt sorry for me. And that he was furious. He said he couldn't believe I would do that. He said he'd never been interested, never would be, and he was sorry that he had to say it, but that he didn't think we could even be friends anymore. Even...even though I'd been trying...to just be that...for years...  
  
Fleur tipped his face up with one hand. The young man was managing most admirably not to cry. She shook her head. Alex, did it never occur to you zat if e ad any interest in you before, e would ave tried to befriend you?  
  
I don't even think he knew I existed.  
  
You both play Quidditch. You play each other. Fred knew who you were. E never ad an interest in you. So why did you set yourself up like zat?  
  
Because I thought I'd never have another chance.  
  
Alex stared at his hands for a long moment before continuing. But I was wrong. And now I've ruined everything.  
  
Fleur assured him. Both of you will be friends again in time, I am sure. And really, sings are not as bad as you sink...  
  
Rei was right. Alex ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up wildly. There never was a chance. I was stupid to try. No wonder she never told the person she loved. I'm an idiot.  
  
Fleur blinked.   
  
Aureilia had someone she loved, but never told before she came here. They're still somewhere, I think, but it doesn't matter. She was right. I should have never said.  
  
Fleur's compassion was fading rapidly. Yes, Meester Whitman, you are an idiot if you continue to say such sings! You are being absolutely ridiculous! You said somesing, and now you regret it. The question is, ow can you start repairing ze damage?  
  
I can't. It's hopeless. He hates me.  
  
Fleur threw up her arms. You are opeless, Meester Whitman, if you take that attitude. You ave not made a single effort to repair any damages to your friendship. I suggest you do so.  
  
Alex dropped his head into his hands. Why bother? There's no reason! Everyone will just remember what happened, and...  
  
Fleur's hand cut across his face with a loud slap, and he silenced, looking at her in shock. She took a deep breath. Meester Whitman, you are trying my patience.  
  
She looked away, standing, and walking towards her desk. You are a very attractive young man. Per'aps a bit unconventional, to be sure, but good looking, personable, and kind. But right now, you are acting like a child. The best way to repair this breach is to apologize, act as if nothing had happened, and go on as you usually do around Meester Weasley. Now, I suggest you go to class before I get a very large eadache from you.  
  
Alex stared at her, in complete shock. _That_ was therapy?  
  
Meester Whitman, I am warning you.  
  
He blinking again, and stood, picking up his bag, and exiting the room. I...sure, if you say so. I can make it there on time...  
  
He scurried out, too startled to feel any sadness for the first time in a long while.   
  
Fleur sat down behind her desk, rubbing her temples. After a bit, she smiled.  
  
Well, zat was not what I intended to appen, but per'aps it was for ze best. Now, what am I teaching Hufflepuff today?  
  


*  


  
  
Aureilia turned to stare at the tiny girl running towards her. _Gabrielle?  
  
_Gabrielle flung herself onto her legs, and hung on for dear life. Please tell me it isn't true! I eard zat you are going away again, back to ze States! Don't go! Please don't go!  
  
_Going home?_ Aureilia blinked. She hadn't heard of this.  
  
Gabrielle, luckily, was able to explain without her even asking. Zey say zat since you are not speaking again, zat school ere is not working...I do not want you to leave, Rei! You're too nice! I like staying ere wis my sister and you to talk to and play wis, please do not go!  
  
Aureilia closed her eyes, voices of memory echoing in her head. ¡_Hermana! ¡No! No me sales, por favor. Me gusta cuándo estás aquí. Hermana...  
  
_I'm not leaving.  
  
Gabrielle stopped pleading, and looked up.   
  
I said, I'm not leaving. Aureilia smiled faintly. _She's so much like Rico. ONly she's right here. _I don't want to leave. I'm having fun scaring the other students. They can't make me leave if I don't want to-  
  
You are talking! Gabrielle threw her arms around Aureilia's neck. You are talking again! Zey won't make you leave now! I'm so appy! I am so glad! You won't leave now!  
  
Aureilia hugged her back, grinning, eyes softening and seeing things as living again.  
  
_Amazing...little kids have this knack about them...Rico, you would have liked her, I know.  
  
I wish you were here to see this.  
  
_  
  
=================  
Translation Notes:  
  
!. ¡Hermana! ¡No! No me sales, por favor. Me gusta cuándo estás aquí-Sister! No! Don't leave me, please. I like it when you're here.


	15. Morning Eyes

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  


Author's note: Ready? Here it is! The dream chapter! This also features a quote that I hope will launch a thousand ships...okay, okay, so it only launched one. But we Dreamcatchers rule all!!! ^_^.  


  
  


_Chapter Fifteen: Morning Eyes  
_

  
  
"In the moonfall I'll give myself to you."  
-Moonfall, "The Mystery of Edwin Drood"  
  
When Hermione finally managed to drag herself out of the dream, she almost didn't realize why she'd bothered. What had it been about again? Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember.  
  
It'd been nice, that dream. Someone was there holding her, stroking her hair somehow without tangling their fingers in the bushy mess, whispering in her ear...but what had happened? Ah yes, something during Transfigurations class. She and her partner were working...two good good friends, although they never said so. Who was it? She'd remember, she knew. It was a group project, actually...there were four of them, herself and three others, all close friends. They were turning handkerchiefs into flowers. One of them-Harry, that's right, one was Harry-had been failing dismally, since his flowers were still made of cloth. The others were doing much better, and together they created an elaborate bouquet, handing the blossoms to her, asking quietly to see her later...  
  
Ron. One was Ron. He was the one who held her, ran his lips across her neck, whispered her name in quiet adoration. The other one, the one who kissed her with such passion, who ran soft musical fingers over he spine, and later...  
  
A soft giggle interrupted Hermione's shock and embarrassment and realizing why she'd woken, and she glanced over her shoulder. Aureilia was wide awake, pale cream shawl draped around her shoulders to shield her from the faint breeze coming from the open window where she sat. Hermione blushed a deep red, and hoped the darkness hid it. Why are you awake?  
  
Aureilia grinned. Same as you. Don't read too much into it, dear, I'm projecting.  
  
Hermione blinked, and tried not to blush too much. If she turned any redder, she thought her head might explode. What do you mean?  
  
Oh, you know. Aureilia shrugged dismissively. Home. My last friend. Romance. Which is why everyone else is having such entertaining nighttime escapades with their nearest and dearest right now.  
  
Hermione's blush faded in anger. You-you were eavesdropping on my dreams?  
  
Aureilia smiled sweetly. Hermione Granger, before tonight, I never knew you cared.  
  
Hermione spluttered indignantly, and Aureilia giggled again. Oh, come on. We just got back on normal speaking terms, let's not ruin it now. Besides, I told you, don't read much into it. You're just smarter than most, so you picked up on more of my emotions than the rest. That's how I ended up doing such lovely and non-PG things to you. But don't worry, if it weren't me dreaming, it probably would've just been you and Ron.  
  
Hermione found her tongue. You shouldn't eavesdrop on people's private thoughts! Besides...yes, I know you're finally recovered from the Alex thing, and we're all back to normal, but this could've really hurt our frie-  
  
Aureilia corrected. No friends, remember? Besides, you dream was pretty tame. You should've seen what some of the boys were dreaming about...or the twins...or even little Gabrielle. She nodded a head towards the two other occupied beds, where Lavender and Parvati still slept. Notice how those two still haven't woken up.  
  
Hermione frowned, but curiosity was eating her alive. So? What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Aureilia snickered. They'll wake up about the same time. Those two are going to be very uncomfortable around each other in the morning.  
  
Hermione sighed. You are an awful and immoral person, Aureilia.  
  
Oh, I know. The dark haired girl stood, shawl still wrapped around her, concealing all but the tips of her wings. Everyone says so. Her voice dropped to a whisper. They have no idea.  
  
Hermione chose not to respond. She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a snort, and lay back down. Go to sleep, Rei. You'll fall asleep in Divinations again if you don't.  
  
I could sleep through all those classes and pass, she answered sleepily and both girls closed their eyes.  
  
They hadn't been closed very long when Ginny Weasley burst in, wailing.   
  
Hermione sat up, as did Aureilia, the latter beaming. Ginny jumped into Hermione's arms. It was awful, Hermione, just awful....oh, make it go away!  
  
Aureilia giggled, and Hermione shot her a look before turning back to Ginny. What is it, Ginny? What happened?  
  
I had a nightmare, she said, hitching in her breath, and....and...I think I have a crush on Draco!  
  
She burst into tears and buried her face in Hermione's nightgown. Aureilia ducked under her covers, little bursts of laughter floating out. Hermione frowned. Why would you think that?  
  
Well...I had this dream, and...and...and it was me, and Draco, and it was awful, he's so awful, but...but in there...oh, make it go away! Ginny wailed.  
  
Hermione stroked her hair, perplexed. Calm down. It was a dream. Let's be rational about this. Dreams are just images. They don't mean anything.  
  
Except your innermost fears and desires, Aureilia piped up, flipping the blankets off her hair.  
  
Ginny wailed again.  
  
Hermione sighed. Ginny, why don't you go talk about this with one of your brothers? I don't know how to do this, and that nut case over there isn't making you feel any better.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes. But we're not allowed to go to the boys wing, and they can't come here...  
  
They aren't? Aureilia made a face. Why didn't anyone tell me this when the entire population of the world was in here and the Creevys poured juice all over my bed?  
  
Hermione sighed. _So much for sleep..._  
  


*_  
  
_

I'm not sure if that was such a good idea.  
  
Hermes, get off it. Aureilia tossed her hair, which she'd left down today. You've been harping on that incident all day. I rather like Defense Against the Dark Arts and would enjoy it much more if I didn't have to listen to you being the voice of conscience, okay?  
  
They sat, still arguing, and hadn't stopped when Harry and Ron entered. Ron looked at Hermione, turned two shades redder than his hair, and purposefully sat with both Harry and Aureilia between himself and her. Aureilia grinned knowingly, looked over at Hermione, and began to giggle.  
  
Harry shook his head. Whatever's so funny, I don't want to know.   
  
Aureilia blinked at him, and leaned in close. Don't you? she breathed, and Harry looked away quickly. She grinned again...that had been one of the more interesting dreams she'd caused...  
  
_Oh, sometimes it's such fun having no control over thought projecting! Never mind what I'm dreaming about hurts so much....  
  
_She brushed that thought away, and turned to the front of the class, where Fleur had just entered.  
  
She looked awful.  
  
Forgive me, everyone, she apologized in a tired voice. I ave ad a most trying evening. I simply could not sleep, and my seester kept me up as well wis telling me about er dreams.  
  
Aureilia cracked up.  
  
Fleur didn't seem to notice. She turned toward her desk. Now, zen, everyone...today we are beginning a unit on Animagi. I know zat zis technically falls under Transfigurations, but zere are many dangers to becoming an Animagi, and it is my job to elp you learn.... She turned, a spark of annoyance in her eyes. What is so vairy funny, Miss Rose?  
  
Aureilia had dropped off her chair, laughing even harder. She couldn't answer. After a long pause, Fleur turned again. As I was saying, zere are many dangers in becoming an Animagi. Sometimes zere may be side effects similar to zat of werewolves should ze wizard or witch become too involved in zeir ozer form and begin to turn more bestial. Zere is also always ze danger of unregistered....Miss Rose!  
  
Aureilia somehow fought down the sudden shrill outburst of even more laughter, and managed to stand. I'm...I'm sorry, Professor...I... She continued to giggled, gasping to get enough air to speak. I'll just go...outside for...for a minute....  
  
She looked at Fleur again, burst into hysterics, and covered her mouth to stifle them. She began to leave. Fleur nodded, and went back to her lesson. Now zen, turn in your books to page forty six, and we will go over ze basics of protection from such problems. Now, as you all know, animals are vairy protective of zeir young, so in many cases, leetle children are in no danger from eizer feral Animagi or any of zeir kind. In fact, often a child is all zat is needed to calm ze beast...  
  
The lecture went on for a few more minutes. Aureilia returned, sat, and somehow managed to keep a straight face.   
  
This lasted for about ten minutes.  
  
A tiny whirlwind blasted into the room, and shot up towards the professor, babbling in French. Fleur sighed, and set down the book.   
  
Aureilia took one look at the hectic spots rising in Harry's cheeks, and nearly lost it again.  
  
Fleur sighed, and whispered something to her sister. The little girl nodded, and whispered back. She started to leave, turned, beamed, and waved at Harry enthusiastically before skipping out.  
  
Aureilia followed her, laughter echoing shrilly off the walls.  
  


*  
  


It's _her_ fault? Ron raged. Her lunged across the table, and Aureilia leaned back out of the reach of his hands. He let out a furious yell. Messing with other people's heads...  
  
I did no such thing! she objected. When I'm asleep, I unconsciously project vivid thoughts and emotions. They've just been particularly vivid lately, and mostly romantic. The rest is all your own subconscious.  
  
Ron sat back, at a loss. You bloody little weasel.  
  
That's me, she said, beaming. I really am sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it yet!  
  
Ron slumped, and Harry groaned. You mean I have to put up with overly tense mealtimes, a wailing Weasley sister, and spontaneous fits of giggles until God knows when?  
  
Hermione corrected sourly.  
  
Aureilia bobbed her head. That's right!  
  
Ron yelled angrily, stop sleeping then! Some of us would prefer not having you mess with our dreams!  
  
His voice carried over the din surprisingly well, and the words stopped conversation as if he'd just said he was harboring Voldemort himself in a tiny bottle in his closet. All heads turned to Aureilia. She smiled. Sorry about that. I'll try not to let it happen again!  
  
In the silence, Draco's fists slamming into the table were twice as loud as normal. Aureilia looked at him mildly as he glared at her, eyes blazing. You...you did this! You humiliate me, and now you're messing around in my head, you-  
  
Aureilia cut him off impatiently. Shove it, Malfoy. Like I just told Ron, I'm not messing around in your head, I'm just influencing what you dream about. It's not my fault you're subconscious is trying to tell you you're dying to jump Ginny Weasley, so stop trying to pin it on me.  
  
Now all eyes turned to Draco, who had gone even whiter with rage. You're eavesdropping on them, too?  
  
He suddenly registered the gazes of the rest of the school. Ron stood. You...how dare you...with Ginny...you filthy bastard!  
  
It took half the Gryffindors seated around him to restrain him as Ron tried to go for Draco's throat. Draco barely seemed to notice. His blazing glare was completely fixed on the small, black haired girl. He quivered with emotion, but only said one thing.  
  
You'll regret this, Miss Aureilia Rose.  
  
He whirled and stalked out, with Ron still struggling to go after him.  
  
Aureilia yawned. How cliché. Well, I think I'm going to ask if I can sneak into Dumbledor's office tonight and sleep there. I'm adverse to getting killed tomorrow morning if this happens again.  
  
She walked out calmly, and continued down the hall for at least two turns. Then she stopped, and began shaking.  
  
_I didn't know I was projecting so badly...I thought...I always project, but I thought it was just in Gryffindor. Until Draco started talking...I had no idea...oh god, I'm still loosing it...completely...  
  
_  
  
She turned, startled, and stared into Alex's eyes. With an effort, she tried to recover herself. Hey Alex. Um...what's up?  
  
You're really not doing that on purpose?  
  
Aureilia made herself laugh. What, the dream thing? No, I'm not. It's all everyone's own minds. I just add the tinge of flavor. You could say I give them a setting, and let them go wild. She turned. Well, I'd better go-  
  
So you're not trying to upset me more by sending me dreams about him?  
  
The hurt in Alex voice made er turn back and look just past his head, not wanting to meet his eyes. Alex, I swear I'm not. Now, if you'll excuse me...  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you with Kari, Rei. I promise. I only wanted to ask a few questions. If I would've known how much it would hurt...and what had happened...I promise I never would have asked.  
  
Aureilia looked up, surprised. Alex wasn't meeting her eyes now. I've got to study. I'll talk to you later, though, okay?  
  
She blinked, and nodded without thinking. He smiled. Great. See you tomorrow, then.  
  
He walked off, emanating distress still, but his step and posture came as a surprise to her. They were more confident...like he was returning to himself.  
  
And he'd forgiven her.  
  
Aureilia put a hand to her face in wonder, and stared down the hall for a long time.  
  
_Maybe I should return, too...  
  
_She headed back towards the Great Hall. _I've got some friends to meet with._


	16. Hope Bleeds Away

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  


Author's note: Sad sad sad....and here I was, this close to writing a nice inspirational fic about a girl finding herself and learning to live again...HA! *Evil grin* Then I remembered my real reason for writing this, which I have since forgotten, but it sure wasn't to be happy or inspirational or hopeful or anything the title might have implied! And here it becomes blatantly clear. After the first two happy parts....well. You'll see. Anyone who was expecting a happy story...you may as well stop reading right now, because we're only a few chapters away from the end, and it's not going to be happy ever again. Don't say I didn't warn you...  


  
  


_Chapter Fifteen: Hope Bleeds Away  
_

  
  
"I love you. Goodbye. Goodbye...because I love you."  
-The Awakening, Kate Chopin  
  
  
  
Fred looked up from his book, closing it instinctively to hide the list of experimental Weasley Wizard Wheezes inside. He turned towards the voice, then stopped, and turned back to the book.  
  
Fred, don't ignore me. I'm not leaving until you let me talk to you.  
  
You're talking now.  
  
Dammit, Fred! Alex's voice rose with anger, and several Hufflepuff girls turned at the disturbance in the library. One girl leaned over and whispered to another, and within moments, all were shooting veiled, knowing looks at the two boys and giggling behind their hands. Fred's face flamed, and he glared at the book, refusing to turn again. Alex didn't give up. I'm not leaving! Stop pretending to ignore me. I can stay here all day.  
  
A wry, bitter smile crept into his voice. It's not like it's going to hurt my reputation if I follow you around the rest of the year. I don't think there's much reputation left by now. His voice hardened again. Now quit acting like a six year old and look at me.  
  
Fred picked up his books and stood. He walked past Alex, purposefully looking past his face...  
  
I'm sure those gossips over there would love to hear about this little lover's tiff.  
  
Fred whirled, and stared at Alex with an expression of mingled surprise and fury. You wouldn't!  
  
Alex grinned smugly. No, but it certainly got your attention.  
  
Fred glared. Leave me alone.  
  
No. We need to talk.  
  
There's nothing to talk about. At least not until my brother and his friends stop teasing me and Angelina speaks to me without spitting fire again.  
  
He left the library, heading in no particular direction except away from the Ravenclaw Chaser.  
  
It didn't work. Within moments, Alex had caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Fred, I'm serious. Will you please just listen to me for one second?  
  
Fred looked over his shoulder.   
  
Alex shrugged. Because I'm not that much taller than you, and I doubt I could catch you again if you decided to run?  
  
Fred's expression didn't change, and Alex sighed. Fine, so this isn't a good time for jokes. I just need to talk to you, all right? And if I don't do it now, I'm going to chicken out and never get around to saying this.  
  
Fred frowned, but nodded. All right. Fine. I'm listening. Make it fast.  
  
Alex stood for a moment, and his breathing grew shaky. Fred, I...I just...  
  
I said to make it fast. I don't want to hear you anyway, after everything you-  
  
I'm sorry, Fred.  
  
The older redhead stopped, and blinked.   
  
Alex stared him in the eyes, unblinking. I'm sorry. For everything. For what I did, what it did to you, what everyone else has said or done...just for everything. You can't even imagine how sorry I am, but...there it is.  
  
Fred stared at him, unable to speak for a moment. But...then why the bloody hell did you do that in the first place?  
  
Here Alex dropped his eyes. I do love you, Fred. I wasn't lying when I said that. I still do. I know...I know you don't...but I do. And I thought...  
  
He took a deep breath, and his voice faded to almost a whisper. I was going to be expelled, Fred. I didn't think I'd ever see any of you again...and if I would've gone off without at least seeing what might have been...without telling you...I just...it was something I had to do.  
  
Fred looked at him for a long time, then walked over and tilted up his chin. Alex looked at him, startled, his eyes meeting Fred's as he spoke. You mean that?  
  
Y-yes...I do... ALex was shaking. Fred could feel the violent trembling through his fingertips.  
  
Was it worth it?  
  
He shook harder. I...I don't know. I'm glad I told you. I'm glad I took a chance. I'm...I'm devastated...to learn that it wasn't for anything. And I still can't forgive myself for what I put you through...which is why I had to apologize. To see if maybe...maybe we can't make things right between us again, even if I can't fix anything else.  
  
Fred frowned, looked around the empty hall, then leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Alex's lips. It was only for a second, and afterwards Fred looked at him as if he hadn't done a thing. Alex stared at him, dazed.   
  
Was that what you wanted? Fred asked calmly.  
  
Alex stared at him, then looked away. No. It wasn't for real. I don't want that, Fred...I love you too much to want to force you to do anything. Even...even l-lo...  
  
Fred clapped a hand over his mouth, and shook his head. Enough. All right, we're good. As long as you know. Nothing will ever happen between us. Do you understand?  
  
Alex's face tensed, as if he were trying to keep it from falling, and he nodded.  
  
You need to keep all this to yourself from now on. You'll maybe run into someone else who won't mind, who's actually interested, and then go ahead. but I'm not. Understand?  
  
  
  
Fred nodded, then grinned. Relax. I think we're going to be all right. Just no more moping and crying everywhere. Be a man.  
  
Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Fred's grin widened sheepishly. Well...you know what I mean.  
  
Alex cracked a smile. Yeah. Hey, someone might find that attractive.  
  
Fred jokingly pushed him away. Don't push your luck, kid.  
  


*  
  


Professor McGonagall called as she entered, we'll be experimenting with emergency transfigurations. You may never know when you might find yourself in a situation with nothing but your wand and whatever happens to be lying around, and hopefully by the end of this lesson you will be able to create the weapon you need in such a situation without much difficulty. Is everyone ready?  
  
Aureilia nodded happily, eyes reflecting the excitement in most of the student's eyes...and the door slammed open as the full Slytherin contingent entered.  
  
The professor narrowed her eyes. May I help you?  
  
Draco stepped forward, eyes trained on Aureilia. She ignored it. There was an accident in Arithmacy. Professor Snape sent us here.  
  
Eyes narrowed behind glasses, but she nodded. All right then. You may join in today's lesson. However, your house will be tested in your assigned class hour later.  
  
The Slytherins filed into the empty seats, Draco's eyes never leaving Aureilia. Hermione nudged her friend. Rei, he's watching you.  
  
Really? I hope he likes what he sees.  
  
Hermione frowned with worry, but didn't say anything else. It was pointless to try and make Aureilia see something she didn't want to see. How the tiny girl managed to so stubbornly refuse to acknowledge basic facts was beyond her...  
  
So she kept an eye on Draco for her friend as they selected random items from the containers as Professor McGonagall passed them around.  
  
Aureilia twirled the stick she'd drawn. Oooo, I got an easy one!  
  
Ron grumbled and stared at the used tissue in front of him. Lucky stiff.  
  
No, that's you. I wanted to make a bomb, but I'll have to settle for a sword or a snake or something...Harry, wanna teach me Parseltongue?  
  
Harry frowned and looked back at the rubber chicken. Shut up, Rei.  
  
Various similar cries of dismay and triumph were echoing across the room. Professor McGonagall had to shout to make herself heard. Class! Pay attention! Now, remember, right now we'll concentrate on Transfiguring your objects into something simple that can help you to escape, we'll work on weaponry and attacking later-  
  
Rei!' Hermione shrieked. Look out!  
  
Aureilia whirled and ducked as the sword came crashing down against the table where she'd been standing a few seconds earlier. Draco yanked it out of the wood and jumped onto the table, slashing over the edge to where she knelt beneath the tabletop. Aureilia lunged to the side and scrambled up as Draco pulled the sword up again. Dammit, hold still, you bitch!  
  
Mister Malfoy! Professor McGonagall gasped, hurrying over. That is _quite_ enough-  
  
Draco spun, eyes blazing, and swung at the teacher. She stepped back, eyes wide, and the entire class exploded into panic.  
  
He attacked a teacher! Hermione cried in disbelief.  
  
That's not the issue here! Aureilia screamed as she jumped back away from Draco again, elbowing Pansy Parkinson to the floor in the process. She jumped over her backwards and ducked to avoid another swing from Draco. Hey Pansy, watch it!  
  
Pansy glared. I hope he lands you in the hospital wing, crazy-oof!  
  
Draco stepped right on her chest as he followed Aureilia. Get back here! I'll show you what happens when you humiliate a Malfoy!  
  
What's your problem? Ow! Aureilia gasped and clutched at her arm where the sword had nicked it. You bastard, you cut me!  
  
She snatched a wand off the nearest table and pointed it. Expelliarmus, you bloody underhanded cheat!  
  
the sword flew out of his hands with a flash of light, and Draco yelped. Aureilia threw the wand down and flung herself onto him, pummeling away with her fists. You're not supposed to hit girls, you creep!  
  
Each word was punctuated by a blow to the too pretty face of his. _Pop!_ _bam!_   
  
The last hit resulted in a loud scream of pain from Draco as he clapped a hand over his mouth and m=pushed her away with the other. blood poured from between his fingers. Eavesdropping bitch! he burbled. I swear I'll...  
  
He choked on the blood and coughed, sending red speckles from his lips. Aureilia glared at him, still breathing hard. You deserved it! All the teasing, trying to ruin what I've worked so hard for here...  
  
Shut the hell up! Draco pulled his hand from his mouth and slammed it into Aureilia's face, leaving a bloody smear on her cheek.   
  
That. Is. Enough!  
  
Everyone turned to where Professor Dumbledor stood at the door, the deputy headmistress standing shaken next to him. He walked over to the two fighters, and stared at both of them without saying a word for a long time. When he finally spoke, the words hung in the air.  
  
One more problem with you, Miss Rose, and I will be forced to send you back to New York. Mister Malfoy, you are hereby banned from the last Quidditch game of the season. And I don't want to hear another word of anything like this happening every again.  
  
He turned and left, the silence lingering even after he as completely out of site.  
  
The class slowly began to move again, picking up tables and chairs and fallen objects. Professor McGonagall coughed nervously, and looked at Aureilia ad Draco. Someone escort those two to the Hospital wing. Separately. There...there will be no more of this class today. Dismissed.  
  
Hermione and Ron helped Aureilia up, and Harry collected their things. The four Gryffindors headed down to the hospital wing, Aureilia still holding onto her arm, trying to stay the blood dripping steadily from the gash. Damn Malfoy...  
  
Look at it this way, Ron said with forced cheer. At least we're sure to win the match on Friday!  
  
Harry choked, and Aureilia and Hermione flashed identical glares at Ron, who shrugged. All right, bad timing. Come on, Rei, let's hurry up a little. I'm not too fond of blood, you know.  
  


*  
  


It's the final match of the season and already you can expect a great game due to the recent withdrawal of Draco Malfoy as Slytherin Seeker! And we have Malfoy himself to thank, the dirty underhanded little creep, for sabotaging his own chances while simultaneously injuring the new Gryffindor Chaser Aureilia Rose...hey!  
  
Aureilia looked back to see Lee reaching for his wand. Professor McGonagall had snatched it away and turned off the mic. Vaguely, she could hear him yelling. Come on, Professor! I'm sorry! It's my last match, you can't just take it away after one comment...  
  
Her arm twanged, and she winced...Madam Pomfrey had insisted on healing it only to the point where the slash was sealed with no chance of it breaking open again, but the bruising and ache was still there. _Stupid Malfoy. I should've broken his jaw._  
  
Angelina had insisted on Aureilia keeping a low profile during the game, not straining herself in order to be sure of all of her moves. She'd agreed, but reluctantly, and as she flew a few heads above the others, occasionally flying down to help drive off other Chasers from the rest of her team, Aureilia couldn't help but feel bitter.  
  
_I should be playing, dammit, not floating here!  
  
_Angelina swerved around Marcus Flint to score another goal for Gryffindor, and Aureilia clapped while baring her teeth. _It's not fair!  
  
_She didn't have much time to brood, however, as something gold shot past her ear. Aureilia shot after it at a discreet distance, calling over her shoulder.   
  
Harry turned, and shot forward next to her. Within moments, he'd seen it, too, and zoomed off ahead of her, hand outstretched. The stand-in Slytherin Seeker, a Chaser by the name of Peter Dobbs, followed, but couldn't catch up even in the least. Aureilia cheered, and floated back to her observing position, rubbing her arm absently and watching with frustration as Alicia lost the Quaffle to another Slytherin Chaser who then proceeded to score against Gryffindor.  
  
_I should be pla-  
  
_Her vision dimmed, grew hazy, and Aureilia clutched at her broom as the moment passed. _What...what was that?  
  
_He's got it! Harry Potter has gotten the Snitch! That has got to be the second shortest game in Hogwarts history, and Gryffindor wins!  
  
Jordan, you give me back that mic right now...  
  
Aureilia joined the rest of the team in their victory lap, smiling at the spectators and grinning as Angelina congratulated her on getting Harry towards the Snitch. Four goals scored in the entire game, you clinched the win for us, Rei, you really pulled-  
  
Aureilia kept smiling and nodding, but her mind wasn't on the conversation at all.  
  
_What was that all about just a minute ago? It...didn't anyone else feel it?...  
  
_Behind hr, Ron wailed. I barely got to play at all! We could've dragged that game out forever and still won, why did-  
  
An explosion took out the spectator seats nearest the Ravenclaw rows, and screams of pain and horror echoed across the field. The team stopped short, stunned, then simultaneously turned tail and fled in the opposite direction as the crowd of Death Eaters swarmed the stadium.  
  
Aureilia closed her eyes tightly and willed her broom to speed up. It didn't seem like she could get far enough away. _Oh God, no, please, just don't let them find me...  
  
_In front of her, the rest of the team had grouped around Harry, hiding him from view, and below her, all the teachers and school governors had massed and were moving towards the Death Eaters, wands drawn. the rest of the students and spectators were fleeing the field before anything else could happen.   
  
One of the Death Eaters raised their wand, and pointed it at the sky, shouted out a muffled word. Aureilia covered her ears and dropped her broom, instinct taking over. her wings beat furiously as she zoomed over the heads of everyone else, including her teammates, and carried her towards Gryffindor Tower. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as the fight began far behind her on the Quidditch field.  
  
_Please don't let them find me no please not again please god no...  
  
_She shot through a window into the Tower and landed on a bed, eyes still closed, trembling, completely frozen with fear. She sat there and shook, not knowing how much time passed or what was going on, shutting herself completely out-ears, eyes, mind.  
  
It wasn't until she heard the thundering of every single Gryffindor student running into the Common Room that she uncurled and blinked, startled, and still in shock.  
  
_W-what..  
  
_She walked unsteadily to the door, registering absently that she was in one of the boys rooms...probably the 5th years, judging by the soccer posters over one of the beds and the Chudley Cannons decor on another. Aureilia opened the door and began to descend the stairs, shakily, slowly, not quite feeling the floor beneath her feet.  
  
_I...I'm still here...is that everyone else?  
  
_As she entered the Common Room, her mind sluggishly registered the crying younger students, several of the older girls, including Angelina and Alicia, trying to calm them down, assorted male students double checking the windows and fireplaces, and a group surrounding Harry babbling in increasingly panicked voices. The noise grew, pressing in on her ears, until she couldn't take it any more. Aureilia slid to the ground, hands pressed to her ears, and a low ail began rising from the back of her throat, carrying over the din as she lost herself in fear and despair.  
  
Hermione turned away from trying to calm Ginny, and her eyes widened. Rei! You're here!  
  
Aureilia looked up, face transparently pale. Hermione hurried over to her. We had no idea what happened, those things were threatening to kill us all if we didn't give them what they wanted...Dumbledor and the teachers managed to drive them back, but they said they'd be back, everyone thinks they're looking for Harry, we're all confined to the Towers until they're all gone again, but no one could find you....  
  
Hermione stopped, and stared at the girl, suddenly scared by her silence. Rei? Rei, what is it?  
  
Aureilia didn't look at her. Her eyes were hidden beneath those long black bangs. Her lips moved, and a whisper of sound emerged.   
  
Hermione's blood froze. What did you say?  
  
Aureilia looked up, eyes blank. I'll go. I'll go to them. ALone.  
  
_  
  
_Hermione's scream pierced the air, and several other students looked at them nervously. You can't go, Aureilia! Do you know what they'll do to you? Rei, you can't!  
  
Aureilia finally seemed to look at her, and Hermione froze again, even more frightened.  
  
Tears slowly tracked their way down Aureilia's cheeks, and she whispered again. I have to, Hermione. You don' understand. It's either me or Harry. If someone doesn't go, they'll kill you. I can't...I can't let them kill...my friends...again...  
  
She stood, and pointed her wand at Hermione. Sorry, Hermione.  
  
The room swam into blackness, and Hermione collapsed, unconscious, to the floor. The rest of the students did the same moments later. Aureilia pocketed her wand, and stared at them all, rubbing at the tears still trickling down her cheeks.  
  
I have to go....I'm sorry...I have to go.


	17. Fallen Angel

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  


Author's note: Right then. Look, it's getting suspenseful! I've got Chapter 18 almost done, too, so it won't be long before the cliffhanger ends...and I end with what I consider to be an even worse cliffhanger. Oh man, everyone is so going to hate how I'm ending this story...it's weird, I'm only 2 chapters away. It feels so odd to finish one of my long tales in a year. Wild.....oh, and can you tell I've been to New York City and loved it? I did. I had fun with that part of the chapter.  


  
  


_Chapter Seventeen: Fallen Angel  
_

  
  
"Every little thing you do is tragic  
All my life before was magic  
Beautiful girl-I can't breathe."  
-_Disease,_ matchbox twenty, More Than You Think You Are  
  
  
Aureilia stepped off the subway, and pulled her cape around her more tightly. _Only in New York,_ she thought as the people streamed around her, ignoring her strange garb. _This is home. And probably the only place where someone can walk around in a silk dress at night during the late winter, wearing a long purple cape no less, be under the age of eighteen and alone at midnight, and not get a single odd glance. Ah, freedom.  
  
_She tossed couple Galleons at an Asian flautist performing near the stairs at the exit to 34th and Broadway, earning a startled glance and a grateful thanks from the startled performer. Aureilia smiled at him distractedly. No problem, she said, interrupting the torrent of broken English. Dou itashi mashite...it's not like I'll need them soon.  
  
The flautist looked at her, eyes suddenly dark, and his next words were perfectly clear, whispered though they were. If you're going after Him...He is here. Don't go.  
  
Aureilia blinked, then nodded slowly, pretending to study the sign above the stairwell telling the destinations of the different trains. I have to.  
  
The Asian sighed, and his accent returned. Request? Song you want to hear?  
  
No, thank you.  
  
He nodded, looked back at the gold coins in his hat, and inclined his flute upwards, towards the sign for the R train. Aureilia blinked, then smiled. Thank you.  
  
He nodded again, and began to play. Aureilia walked up the stairs and into the lights of the city.  
  
It took a few moments to orient herself...the subway exits spit you out all over the corners, and it had been so long that she barely remembered which way to 32nd street, the nearest R train stop. The lights of Korea town flashed a block away, and cheers exploded from somewhere near Macy's as someone set of a round of fireworks. Sirens wailed, cars honked their horns, and people clouded the sidewalks without gaps, despite the late hour. Aureilia looked up at the stars, barely visible in the lights of the city, and felt a sad smile tug at her lips.   
  
_My city. At least I get to see it again.  
  
_Spare change, miss? Spare a dime?  
  
Fortunes told! Ten dollars! I see strife for you, madam, learn how to avoid it for just ten dollars!  
  
Free show at Articulo tonight! Free show...  
  
Aureilia ignored the catcalls of street sales with practiced ease, and hurried down the two blocks towards the 32nd street subway stop. She looked around, wondering why she'd been sent here. There was nothing out of the ordinary...indeed, very little that was even ordinary...  
  
_Portkeys. This is a hotel, so I can't go inside...there must be a Portkey somewhere.  
  
_Aureilia groaned. Great. They had to make it hard on me.  
  
Finding a Portkey in New York City was not an easy task. Thieves picked up anything that looked valuable, and the various tramps and beggars took up all the trash and refuse like old shoes and such...the shuffling of feet made it impossible for anything like a candy wrapper or an empty cup to stay in the same spot long enough for a wizard to use it, and anything that might be picked up by an unsuspecting Muggle was dangerous to use, so most Portkeys were cleverly hidden, or tailored specifically to the use of the wizard approaching it.  
  
Aureilia sighed, leaned over to search for something hidden...and spotted the Portkey that was most certainly intended just for her.  
  
It was just a piece of yellow fabric fluttering in the wind...a thin ribbon of yellow satin, torn and unraveling slowly so no passersby would have any interest in it, even if it hadn't been stained red in areas by some substance long since dried to a rusty shade. Aureilia stared at it, shaking, and reached out with trembling hands. She carefully unwound it from the sad excuse for a dead rosebush it was entangled in, and clutched it to her as the Portkey threw her into a whirl as they moved to its other destination.  
  
_This was meant for me.  
  
_Littlevane did very little in the way of uniforms; all students we part of the same classes according to skill rather than age, and houses were more of a social thing than anything else, unlike Hogwarts. Ribbons and ties were all that differentiated the different age groups.   
  
Fifth years had been yellow last year.  
  
Aureilia's feet hit the floor with a loud slap, and she looked around, confused. Where...Aunt Lilith?  
  
She looked around, and blinked. It was definitely her aunt and uncle's apartment. The view outside stared right at the edge of Radio City Music Hall-a magical hideaway in plain sight. Aureilia frowned, and began wandering through the apartment. Aunt Lilith? Uncle Jared?  
  
It didn't occur to her that her aunt wouldn't recognize her voice after so long of a silence. Aureilia moved from room to room, voice getting steadily louder without her even realizing it. Lilith? Aunt Lilith, where are you? Aunt Lilith? Uncle Jared? Aunt Li-  
  
Aureilia peered into the bedroom and her words stopped. She let the door swing open as her hands dropped to her side. She didn't speak. She didn't blink. For a long time, she didn't move at all.  
  
After a moment, expression still calm and sad, she turned and left, closing the door on the two figures crumpled on the floor. She locked it behind her. No one else would see them. Aureilia tucked the ribbon she still clutched in her hand into a pocket in her cloak, and slowly headed back to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was so very silent. Aureilia stared at the floor with the same blank expression, and her mind wandered. It didn't take long for it to wander into memory.  
  
_I beg you, please! Please!  
  
Tell us!  
  
Please! Oh God, please...Rei-Rei...  
  
Screams, a splash of blood across flawless white marble. Don't hurt her, please, I'm begging you, I'll tell you just let her go...  
  
  
  
  
  
_A sharp pain in her hand brought her back to reality, and Aureilia gasped, staring at where her nails had dug into her palm. The faint wells of blood were bright against the pale skin. She carefully wiped it off on a paper towel, and headed back towards the room where she'd entered. All right, she whispered. You wanted me to come here. Now where are you, you murdering bastards? Where _are_ you?  
  


*  
  


Something cold a wet pressed against Harry's cheek, and he stirred, eyes opening slowly.   
  
The black dog padded backwards a few steps, looked at him for a moment, then turned and trotted off, leaving the common room. Harry sat up slowly, the room spinning around him, and held his head. Ow...what happened?  
  
Once the room stopped its mad dance, Harry looked around, and noticed Hermione sitting up, eyes closed tightly, hair a tangled mess around her face. Hermione? What happened?  
  
She opened one eye and squinted. How should I kno- Her eyes flew open, and she tried to stand, falling back to her knees when everything twirled around her. Harry hurried over, only a little more steady than she was. Hermione grabbed his arm. Rei! Rei said something, she...I don't remember, I think she said she was going after You Know Who herself, and then everything went hazy...something about having to go, they wanted her or you and she had to go because...  
  
Hermione wailed, and clutched at her head. I don't remember, but she's gone! She put a spell on us, that rotten little-  
  
Sirius wanted us to go with him.  
  
_That_ got her attention.   
  
Harry helped Hermione get to her feet. That's what woke me up. Then he left. He's probably outside waiting.  
  
Hermione nodded, and winced at the pain the movement caused. Let's get Ron.  
  
It didn't take long to get Ron up and explain the situation. Once the redhead was able to stand without falling over, the trio staggered into the corridors outside of Gryffindor Tower, supporting each other and themselves on the way. Sirius was indeed waiting for them...but not at all in the way they'd expected.  
  
Oh look, Ron said distractedly, still rubbing his temples, your godfather's not disguised, Harry.  
  
Hermione gaped. Professor Delacour? Hagrid?  
  
The three adults stood there, a full symphony of emotions playing over their faces; worry and fear on Fleur's, concern and anger on Hagrid's, and anxiety and wariness on Sirius'. Fleur stepped forward. I'm afraid it is my fault...I knew ow Aureilia would react to ze Deas Eaters, so I came ere as soon as I could, But when I checked inside...  
  
She was gone, Sirius finished. Fl-Professor Delacour came straight to Professor Dumbledor's office, and found me there instead, and asked me to help.  
  
She ran off! Hermione cried. She spelled us and ran off...  
  
We know, Fleur said, voice trembling. She is following ze Deas Eater's trail. What she does not realize is zat zey are leading her more zan she is following zem.  
  
It doesn't matter! Hermione protested. She wants to be led to...to...  
  
She's trying to get to Voldemort, Harry finished.  
  
Sirius frowned. That is not good. We thought she was just trying to find them and get them back...  
  
She's terrified of them, Ron said, the aftershock of the spell beginning to wear off. She'd never do that.  
  
She said something about them wanting her or Harry... Hermione began.  
  
Fleur's eyes widened. And she is planning on giving herself up...oh, no, no, no...  
  
Hagrid roared. Well, som'un go after er, then! What're we all doin' standin' around here for? We should talk to Professor Dumbledor an' ask what we should do...  
  
There's no point, Sirius said quietly. We don't even know where she is. Besides, she's made up her mind...  
  
I'm not letting you let her go off like that alone! Hermione screamed furiously, startling them all into silence. Five sets of eyes turned to her in shock. Hermione clenched her fists. Aureilia was trying to save Harry! She's already lost her family and one of her friends to the Death Eaters, and I'm not about to lose her now, too!  
  
She glared at each of the others in turn. Look, I don't care if it's dangerous. It's more dangerous for her being where she is and facing those monsters alone. I'm going to find her! And I don't care if any of you help me or not, I'll do it alone!  
  
She whirled and stalked back through the portrait hole.  
  


*  
  


Aureilia twirled the ribbon in her fingers, and waited for inspiration to strike. She was back on the steps of the apartment building on 32nd. The wind had picked up, and it cut under her robes like a blade, but though she shivered from the cold, she seemed not to notice it.  
  
_First my brothers and parents...then my grandparents...then Kari, and now...there's no one left. I've never been so alone or so scared before. And I'm still going. I am not letting him get away with this...I'm not letting him get the last friends I have.  
  
_She stood, and slipped the ribbon into her pocket again, and looked around. _Where are they?  
  
_There she is!  
  
That's not her, you're just imagining it, really...  
  
No, she's right, Ron! That's her!  
  
  
  
There, by that building! Aureilia! Hey, Rei!  
  
Aureilia turned, and her eyes widened at the three figures hurrying towards her. H-Hermione? Harry, Ron? Why are you here?  
  
She rubbed her eyes. I must've passed out in the subway or something. You can't be here, no one knows I'm here...  
  
Ron pointed at Hermione. Next time, lock up your pets.  
  
I went to our room, and that bird of yours was going nuts, Hermione explained. I couldn't figure out what it was trying to say, and then Ron and Harry came up and said they'd help me find you...  
  
You came looking for me? Aureilia yelled. Idiots! You're supposed to be smart, Hermes!  
  
Hermione glared. Don't talk to me about smart. I'm not the one who was going to face the biggest threat to the Wizarding world all by myself! Anyway, they came up, and Ron suddenly came up with the idea of getting a map to see where you'd gone, and that bird immediately starting pecking all over New York.  
  
And here we are, finished Harry. More or less.  
  
Aureilia stamped her foot furiously. You idiots! You should've sent someone else!  
  
Fleur and Hagrid went to Professor Dumbledor to try and talk to him again, and Sirius is rounding up the rest of the group that met at school earlier this year, Ron said. They should be here shortly.  
  
But you three shouldn't have come at all! Now he'll have me and Harry in the same place! It's dangerous, and you three just didn't think at all, did you? I swear, I-  
  
Before she could finish, a gust of wind blew past, whipping their robes around them and sending trash and leaves dancing around them as they flew down the sidewalk. All four closed their eyes instinctively against the onslaught of dust and filth until the gust died down.  
  
When they opened their eyes, they weren't on 32nd street anymore.  
  
Harry took off his glasses, wiped them on his robes, and put them back on. Where are we?  
  
What kind of spell was that? Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
Aureilia didn't speak. She knew the answers to both. She just wished that not answering would make it not true.  
  
Welcome back, Aureilia Rose.  
  
A voice echoed through the white room around them. A moment later, everything dimmed, and their location came into focus. It was a strange mockery of an old reception room, with pale stone walls and floor, overstuffed red chair at the sides of the room, a large set of double doors behind them, a smaller door at the end of the room before them, and on a raised dais, a huge old-fashioned chair or mahogany with red cushions and drapings. Hermione stepped forward, squinting at the person sitting in the chair. Who are you?  
  
Hermione, don't! Ron hissed as Harry lay a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving any closer.  
  
They person laughed, a thing, high, shrill sound that froze Hermione and Ron with fear and Harry with recognition. Aureilia kept her face buried in her hands as he spoke. And Harry, too! So good to see you again, Harry. It's been a year, hasn't it? Far too long. I see you brought some friends again, Aureilia.  
  
They aren't my friends, she whispered. I don't have any friends.  
  
_Please, let this be a bad dream. Let me be unconscious and bleeding in the subway station, let me be asleep on Aunt Lilith's couch, let me be four again taking an afternoon nap, just let this not be real...  
  
_How sweet. Lying was never your strong suit, though. But I'm being rude, and so are you. Aren't you going to introduce me, Harry, Aureilia?  
  
Aureilia didn't speak again, hands pressed into her eyes so that she saw red sparks. Harry cleared his throat and spoke in a barely trembling voice. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You know that already. Hermione, Ron, meet Tom Riddle. You remember him?  
  
The thing in the chair laughed again, and Hermione cringed back. Ron put an arm around her to steady her. Don't flinch, Hermione. It'll be all right.  
  
I'm glad you think we're on such friendly terms, Harry. The man stood. Lord Voldemort. A pleasure, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley.  
  
Ron squeezed Hermione's arm gently, and his voice carried across the room, strong. Pleasure. Now that we're all friends, you might be polite enough to let us leave for a bit? We're hardly dressed for company.  
  
Aureilia whispered desperately. Ron, don't, stop it, don't...  
  
Voldemort shook his head. Not today, Mister Weasley. I think I'll keep all four of you here this time. Sometimes it can be very convenient to have a few extra friends around, don't you agree, Aureilia?  
  
Aureilia peered out from between her fingers. Please...let them go...they aren't even my friends...  
  
How touching. Trying to protect them, aren't you? A slow smile stretched those thin lips. It didn't work last year, though, did it, Aureilia? Although...you wouldn't know that, would you? You spilled all your fairy secrets and then didn't even wait to see if your friend survived.  
  
Aureilia began to cry, silently. Stop it, please!  
  
Voldemort shook his head. You really aren't very optimistic, are you, Aureilia? Did it ever occur to you that I might keep my word about our bargain?  
  
Aureilia's hands dropped, and she stared at him, eyes fearful. The Dark Lord sat again. You tell me the resurrection spell, and I spare your friend's life. You kept up your end of the bargain.  
  
One long, thin finger gestured at the door near his seat, and it creaked open. And I kept mine, had you stayed strong long enough to see.  
  
A figure stepped through the doorway, dragging another behind him. Aureilia slapped her hands over her eyes again. No! I don't want to see it! Just leave me alone!  
  
The second figure was shoved forward, and fell to the ground in front of the dais where Voldemort sat. Aureilia shook her head behind her hands. Let them go, leave me alone, I'm begging you, please...  
  
A terrified voice floated to her ears.   
  
The figure on the ground slowly pushed itself up and stared at the four students, eyes disbelieving.   
  
Aureilia started, and dropped her hands. Her mouth worked, but no sound came out. The young, fair haired girl was ghoulishly thin, and covered in scabs and bruises, but when she spoke again, there was no doubt left in Aureilia's mind. Rei-Rei! Get out of here! Now!  
  
Aureilia couldn't move. She stared, tears streaking down her face. She didn't even realize she was crying.  
  



	18. Broken Wings

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  


Author's note: Oh wow....I'm one chapter away from finishing...I'm going to finish this epic...dear lord. I'm so scared. But it's interesting. If you read all this, you can see all the changes I was going through at the time. I'm so sad I won't be able to continue this series much past this, saving the prequel and two companions...thank god for Alex, and All You Wanted. Anyway...enjoy!  


  
  


_Chapter Eighteen: Broken Wings  
_

  
  
"I want to be your friend. I want-to be more than your friend."  
-Tylendel Frelynne, Magic's Pawn  
  
  
Aureilia stared at the girl, completely unbelieving. Kari...Hikari, is it....is it really you?  
  
The girl stood shakily, and brushed her hair back from her hair, revealing wide, frightened, Asian eyes.   
  
Aureilia took a single step forward, and stopped. From up on the dais, Voldemort smiled, his lips stretching into a mockery of a grin that sent shivers down the others' spines. Go on. She's been waiting for a year to leave. I don't need her any longer.  
  
Aureilia stepped forward once...twice...and began running to her friend. Kari staggered towards her, and they collided halfway across he room. Aureilia flung her arms around her friend, crying. Oh my God, Kari, you're alive, I couldn't find you and I thought it was my fault but you're alive, you're still here, oh my God, Kari!  
  
The older girl wasn't any less hysterical. Rei-Rei, you came back, you came back, I thought I'd never see any of you again, you came back, you came back for me, I'm sorry we fought, but you still came back...  
  
Hermione looked around, and suddenly grabbed Harry's arm. We should go now.  
  
We need to get Rei- he began.  
  
Ron grabbed his other arm. This really isn't the time for us to worry about breaking up the reunion, Harry.  
  
There aren't any exits, Hermione hissed into his ear.  
  
Harry looked at her, perplexed. What do you mean? There were two...  
  
His eyes traveled around the room and his voice trailed off. They're gone.  
  
Don't act so shocked, Ron snapped under his breath. This is the most powerful evil wizard in history we're talking about here.  
  
Aureilia seemed completely unaware of anything that was going on. She finally looked up from Kari, over at the man in question. You're...letting us go?  
  
I'm letting her go, yes. I have no further use for her.'  
  
Kari let out a sob of relief and buried her face in Aureilia's shoulder. Oh, thank you, thank you, whoever's up there thank you...  
  
Aureilia didn't look convinced. So I can take her home now?  
  
As I said, she's free to go. Voldemort smiled that ghastly mockery of a grin once more. She's yours again.  
  
Aureilia tightened her embrace, and turned Kari around gently. Kari-chan, come on, le-  
  
She stopped, and turned again. How are we supposed to leave?  
  
Shrill laughter rang through the white room. I said she was free to go. I never said you were. Or your other friends.  
  
Hermione cried out involuntarily. No, you can't...  
  
Kari began to cry again, but this time from fear. Oh God, he's going to kill us, he won't let be go, I don't want to leave without you Rei-Rei, he can't make me!  
  
Ron stepped in front of Hermione. Look, it was great meeting you and all, but if it's all the same to you, I have an aversion to dying. So we'll call it a day, give us a ring if you want to drop by the next party, all right?  
  
A pale hand lifted itself from the sleeves of Voldemort's robes, and his wand pointed directly at Ron. _  
  
_The wand blasted from his hand with an audible _bang,_ and the creature on the dais let out a hiss of pain. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. What the bloody hell were you thinking?  
  
I was _trying_ to distract him so you could get out! Ron yelled back at her. You're very welcome!  
  
You could've been seriously hurt, or killed, and you expect me to _thank-_  
  
Well, he wasn't, Harry interrupted. Right now Rei's the one to worry about.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked back forward. Aureilia had pushed Kari behind her, causing the older girl to tumble to the floor, but not hard enough for Kari to make a sound. Her wand was out, hand trembling so much that the end of it wavered erratically in her grasp, but it was clearly pointed at their enemy. Don't try it again. I never told you everything, she called in a surprisingly firm voice. You have no idea how to counter half the spells my family knew.  
  
Fiery eyes narrowed with fury as the Dark Lord watched the small girl. Oh really?  
  
Aureilia's hand shook harder, but she forced herself to hold the wand steady. Her voice rose higher, it's usual breathlessness completely lost in the dead calm of her tone. _Sevarius Elora!  
  
_A spiral of bright red sparks flew from Aureilia's wand to the dais, and the minute they hit, Voldemort was obscured by a flash of red light. Hermione covered her eyes, and Ron and Harry both ducked as the flash grew, bringing with it a ringing that drowned out even Kari's terrified cry. Only Aureilia didn't move.  
  
When the ringing faded, the four other students looked back towards to dais. The grand chair had been reduced to splinters, plaster and chunks of debris fell from the ceiling and tumbled off the wall behind the dais, and the main part of the dais itself had completely collapsed.  
  
Voldemort himself was standing back up from within the ruin.  
  
Aureilia still didn't move, keeping her wand pointed straight at him. Shall we continue in this pissing contest, or do you just let us go?  
  
The wizard snarled. You think I'll just let you go? Not on your life!  
  
Then I guess I try a spell with prettier words, then.  
  
Harry finally stopped seeing red flashes before his eyes, and grabbed Hermione and Ron by their sleeves. Let's get going, _now!  
  
_We can't leave them here! Hermione protested.  
  
Her voice seemed to rouse Kari a bit. The poor girl sat up, and reached out, voice spiraling higher with each words. _Don't leave us here!  
  
_Aureilia's eyes flickered back towards them, as did Voldemort's. His lips stretched into a wide grin. You could do that, Aureilia. But they'd have no way out.  
  
Aureilia looked back at him again. Then let them out now.  
  
I have Harry Potter right here and you think I'm going to just let him go? That high laugh pierced the air again, the laugh that already haunted Harry's dreams. Only if I get something in return. You and your friend again.  
  
Aureilia's voice cracked. You said she was free to go. I'll stay. Let Kari go home.  
  
Both of you or those three don't leave. Your choice, Miss Aureilia Rose.  
  
Aureilia's hand shook so violently that for a moment it looked like she would drop her wand...but instead, she lowered it. Her head dropped down, and her shoulder shook. Finally, she answered in a choked voice.  
  
All right. Let Kari and I go. You can keep them.  
  
Hermione shrieked. Ron ran forward, and pulled Aureilia towards him by her collar. You...you were her _friend!_ You double-crossing, back stabbing-  
  
Stop it! Kari yelped, standing shakily and somehow pulling him off of her friend. Stop it, please! Don't hurt Rei-Rei!  
  
I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to kill her! Ron shoved Kari away, sending her crashing to the ground again with a yelp of pain. Let me go!  
  
A fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling as well as Aureilia's voice, shrill with emotion, split the air. You _bastard!  
  
_She crouched at Kari's side. Kari, please, don't cry, we're going home, I promise.  
  
Kari flung her arms around Aureilia, trembling. I know it's mean. I don't care! I don't want us to be separated, I love you, you're my best friend and you're the only one I have here, let's leave now, just get us out of here, Rei-Rei-!  
  
Her words were stopped abruptly as Aureilia's mouth met hers in a desperate embrace.  
  
For a moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kari seemed frozen in mid moment. The next second, Kari closed her eyes and shoved, hard. Aureilia fell back onto her heels as her friend stood up. What the hell are you doing?  
  
Aureilia's eyes were wide and confused.   
  
Her friend's eyes were wide, too, but she stepped back away from the tiny fairy girl. Is this why? she asked in a shaky voice. Is this what you were hiding from me all that time? This is why you never showed me the picture in your locket....why you never told me what was wrong?  
  
Aureilia crawled to her knees. I...yes, I...Kari, I love you...I...Kari...  
  
The Asian girl stepped back, face contorted in disgust. You...I can't believe you...no! No! Don't look at me like that!  
  
Aureilia froze, half standing, eyes hurt. She reached out a hand, and her friend shied away. Aureilia's face crumbled. Kari, please...don't, we need to get out of here...  
  
Kari's voice rose to a hysterical pitch. _There is no way I'm leaving with you!  
  
_The minute the words left her mouth, a breathless, furious voice called out into a glare of green light. _Avada Kevardum!  
  
_Kari's expression froze, then went slack. Her knees buckled, and she slid to the ground.  
  
Hermione covered her eyes, but couldn't block out Aureilia's agonized scream. _  
  
_Voldemort strode forward, wand once again grasped in his bony hands. His face was contorted with pure hatred. None of you leave now!  
  
Harry pulled his own wand out and shouted the first spell that came to mind. _  
_  
The retaliation was so unexpected that it actually worked. Voldemort's wand went flying out of his hand again, and the wizard lunged after it. Harry ran forward, yelling as he knelt as Aureilia's side. Ron! Get Hermione out of here! The door has to be somewhere!  
  
He shook the girl's shoulder as she clung to her friend's hands. Rei, we have to get out of here!  
  
_Kari! Kari, answer me! Kari, hablame Kari! KARI!!!!!  
  
_Rei, come on! Harry looked up to see Voldemort retrieve his wand and turn, moving towards them faster than he would've thought. Oh, bloody hell, Rei, get up!  
  
Aureilia turned and shoved at him hard enough to send him sliding across the floor, and turned back to her friend, hands spread. Dios mio, ayudame...   
  
Her voice sped up into an unintelligible mix of Spanish, English, and a language Harry simply couldn't place. A golden light spread from her hands to her friend.  
  
_Just like last year...the light I saw, only this time...  
  
_Suddenly, the light faded, and Aureilia's eye flew back open. Her voice jumped into a glass shattering octave as she let out a scream and began shaking her friend, completely unaware of the danger that was only a few steps from reaching her.  
  
Look out! Harry yelled hopelessly, knowing she wouldn't hear anything but her own shrieks-and the wall beside them exploded.  
  
Voldemort looked up, eyes blazing, as Professor Dumbledor stepped through the debris, followed by a good twenty other witches and wizards. One of them turned, staring at Harry with his familiar haunted eyes.   
  
Get going, Harry. Get them out of here.  
  
Harry pulled at Aureilia, who was still sobbing and shrieking desperately.   
  
Fleur pushed Sirius aside, and ran forward. She halted a few steps away, and her face set. Leave er. We'll get er back to school. You, Ermione, and Ron leave now.  
  
Harry started to protest, then nodded and ran back to his friends. We're leaving. Now!  
  
Ron let out his breath in a loud _whoosh. _About bloody time!  
  
He pulled Hermione to her feet, and they ran towards to opening in the wall. Voldemort whirled, and pointed his wand at them. _You can't leave! Impe-  
  
_That is enough. Dumbledor's voice was deadly cold as he raised his own wand, bringing the Dark Lord's gaze back towards him. Remus, take them somewhere safe and then come back.  
  
The once-Professor Lupin emerged from the crowd, and waved for the trio to follow him.   
  
As they left the ruin of the white room behind them, Hermione covered her ears. It didn't help.  
  
_No, no, Kari, no.....  
  
  
_

*  
  


When Aureilia opened her eyes, it took her a while to realize where she was. She opened her mouth to ask, but the dry, racking cough that left her throat instead put an end to that experiment. Whatever had happened, it had certainly wreaked hell on her voice.  
  
She ached all over. Her head pounded, her arms and legs felt too heavy to move at all, and her neck screamed protest as she turned her head to get a look at her surroundings.  
  
Something cool slipped across her skin, falling across her neck as she moved...her locket. Aureilia somehow made herself lift her arm to raise it up. The flowers had melted at the ends, curling them under and blackening them as if they had died. The clasp had broken off, and it looked like a new chain had been put on, as well. She carefully flicked it open, staring at the picture inside, still in the same pristine condition despite whatever had happened to the necklace. Hikari smiled out at her, eyes sparkling, light hair across her face and dancing in the faint wind of that day.  
  
She's awake!  
  
Aureilia stared at the picture. Her friend was smiling so sweetly. A friend posing for photo class as her closest friend snapped a candid shot just before they went out, just before she told her about the new boyfriend. A friend who was more disgusted by Aureilia than she could have ever dreamed...  
  
Oh yes, she was awake. Now she wished she weren't. She remembered. All of it.  
  
People we crowding around her bed-Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fleur, Hagrid, Sirius, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Alex, Lee, Professor MacGonagall...all staring at her with concern. No one spoke for a long time. Aureilia finally managed to get enough air through her lungs to speak. Her voice came out harsh and whispery.   
  
Alex's face crumbled, and several of the others looked away. Fleur finally answered, voice choked. She...she was already....I'm sorry, Aureilia.  
  
Aureilia stared at them all, eyes unblinking. After a moment, she closed them, her fingers wrapping around the locket tightly, and her mouth twisted into a grimace of pure agony. She took several harsh, deep breaths, and bit her lip before letting out a final hoarse scream.  
_  
  
_


	19. When Hope Is Dead

**Wings of Hope  
**

  
  


_Chapter Nineteen: When Hope Is Dead  
_

  
  
"Kill me shinning."  
-Nittle Grasper, Shinning Collection, _Gravitation_  
  
  
Hermione staggered under the weight of all the books. she mumbled as she left Gryffindor Tower, thanks for helping me, guys.  
  
Naturally, no one answered. Hermione headed down the hall with a sigh, and somehow managed not to drop either her bag or the books and supplies she carried.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Alex stepped out of the shadows. Need a hand?  
  
Always. You're the only one who helps!  
  
Alex smiled and mock bowed before taking half the books from her arms. Anything for a lady.  
  
That would be so attractive if I hadn't seen you drooling over George last time we all got together.  
  
Hey, just because his brother's straight doesn't mean his is.  
  
Hermione thought of Ron and frowned. It had better.  
  
Oh, Hermes, lighten up.  
  
They went silent for a moment. Alex turned nearly the same shade as his hair. Sorry. Wasn't thinking.  
  
Don't worry about it. It's a fun nickname. I don't mind.  
  
They walked in silence for a long while. Finally, Alex cleared his throat. Dropping off homework?  
  
Well, we do have exams coming up. No one can afford to fall behind. There are no excuses.  
  
Alex's voice was low. I think this is a pretty good excuse.  
  
Hermione refused to look at him. She'll be fine.  
  
They turned into the infirmary, and headed to the last bed in the room.  
  
Aureilia lay there, staring at the ceiling, hands laying limply at her sides, completely unmoving. Hermione set down her half of the books and sat in the chair beside her. Hey there Rei. We're just bringing your homework by. Professor Delacour expects a full report on that flashy red thing you did when all this happened. She thinks she can teach it to the class, just in case, you know?  
  
Aureilia didn't even blink. Alex set the rest of her books down. Oh, Rei, great news! My father just got an assignment in China, checking up on some rumors of dark activities that their Ministry reported. He wants to take my whole family with him. Isn't that exciting?  
  
He pushed a straggly lock of black hair from her face, and was rewarded with absolutely no response. I know how much you want to see the Orient. I wish I could bring you along, but the Ministry told Dad only family allowed. But I'll bring you back a ton of souvenirs, all right? He let out a strained laugh. Hey, Asian guys are better looking anyway.  
  
Rei, Ron says he's sorry, Hermione said, cutting in smoothly. He isn't mad at you for telling him to keep Harry and the rest of us. He says- Her voice caught, and she swallowed. He says that if he'd had to choose between some friends he's only known for a little while and the love of his life, he have done the same thing. He's really sorry for all the things he said. He didn't mean them, really.  
  
Is your voice back yet? Alex asked. Madame Pomfrey says it should be back by now, so you can talk to everyone again without any pain. He reached for a glass of water, and brought it to her lips. Really, she said that-oh!  
  
The glass slipped from his hand, and spilled over the covers and part of Aureilia's face. He grabbed the glass, and began looking around for a towel. Oh, Rei, I'm sorry...bloody hell, I'm such a klutz...  
  
There was a crash as Hermione swept the books onto the floor, face flushed, breathing hard. She clenched her fists and her lips disappeared into a hard, thin line as she stared at them both. Alex stepped back. Hermione, take it easy-  
  
She needs to react! Hermione yelled. She's _supposed_ to react! Voldemort _used_ her-  
  
Alex winced at the name, but Hermione ignored him. He used her to get at the rest of us! Somehow he found out that she was at Hogwarts this year, he knew that if something happened to any of the students this time around Harry would _have_ to try and do something about it, I know he couldn't deal with anything like what happened with Cedric last year and of course _He_ knew it too and he used her, even worse than before because if I understand what happened that year correctly he actually did need something from her, that stupid spell, it's all because of that spell...  
  
She stopped, turned to Alex, and buried her face against his shoulder. Alex, we've got to get her back again! She can't just let him win like this...I mean, it wasn't even her fault this time, he just used her to get at Harry, and she let him so she could try and protect him.  
  
She sniffled, and somehow held back tears. She said we weren't her friends. She said she had no friends. She was trying to protect us. If I'd known why...Alex, this is my fault! I should've let the teachers get organized, I shouldn't have gone after her myself and dragged Harry and Ron into it, this might not have happened!  
  
Alex put an arm around her, and looked over at Aureilia. She hadn't moved at all during all this. Hermione, it wasn't your fault. I just...I don't think she wants to come back to us this time.  
  
Hermione pushed away, and rubbed at her eyes. You're wrong. She'll come back. She's going to come back!  
  
Her voice was desperate, fierce. She turned to the bed, and glared at Aureilia. Rei, you get ahold of yourself, do you understand? I'm not taking your exams for you! Friendship only goes so far, and it's about time you did your share. So snap out of it, do you hear me?  
  
She turned, chin in the air, and walked briskly out. Alex watched her leave, and sat next to the bed.  
  
  
  
No response.  
  
Rei, you know, Professor Delacour said some things to me. After the thing with Fred, you know? Rei...I know why you didn't tell her. Hermione told me what happened, I know why you were so mad at me for finding out anything about your friend now, and I know why you didn't tell her. You must've known how she would react.  
  
Alex stopped for a moment, and bit his lip. Rei, you have friends, whether you want them or not. They care about you. You can't hide things from them. Hermione needs to know that you're okay. We all do. Is it really worth it just giving up for that one girl?  
  
He sighed, and gave her hand a squeeze. I know you can hear us, even if you don't want to. So just think about it. We need you just as much as you needed her.  
  
He stacked up the books, and stood to leave. I'll bring by your homework later this week. I think Hermione will be too busy studying.  
  
Alex walked out of the wing. As his footsteps faded, the room returned to silence, broken only by the very faint sounds of Aureilia breathing, slowly, slowly, slowly.  
  


*  
  


The week before exams was always busy, but somehow Alex managed to find time to drop by the hospital wing and leave the week's assignments at Aureilia's side. He whistled off key as he walked in-Marcus Flint had gotten snapped at during Transfigurations in class that day after turning Alex's quill into a snapping turtle, and the memory of Professor McGonagall's lecture still made him smile.   
  
It was with this pleasant memory on his mind that her entered the hospital wing. Three seconds later, it was forgotten.  
  
Alex dropped the stack of books he'd been carrying, and gaped, eyes wide. He blinked a few times, but the sight didn't change. Finally, he did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
He turned and ran towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The fat lady in the pink dress gave him a stern look as he stopped in front of her, breathing hard.   
  
I don't know it, but open up! Alex ignored her protests and pressed his face into the painting. Hermione! Ron! Harry! Oh...all of you, open up and get out here, it's important!  
  
Well, I never! huffed the fat lady, and she stalked out of the painting. A moment later, Harry swung it open and leaned out. Alex? What is it?  
  
Just get everyone and come with me, he snapped, nerves making him shorter with everyone than he meant to be.   
  
Harry hurried.  
  
Within moments, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia were racing after Alex as he hurried ahead, long legs moving him faster and faster. They finally caught up with him when he stopped at one of the teacher's offices. George spoke first. Bloody hell, Alex, what's going on?  
  
Alex turned, and his expression changed. He opened his mouth and stood there for a moment without speaking, then managed to force out the words. I'm not sure it's real. I'm getting Professor Delacour. She'll want to see this.  
  
See what? Ron asked in exasperation.  
  
Alex knocked on the door and waited for Fleur to answer. Rei's awake.  
  
The others stared at him for a moment, and Fleur opened the door. What is it, Meest-  
  
She blinked at the others, a bit surprised to see so many students outside her door at once. What is going on?  
  
Alex led her into the hall. Follow us. Something's happened with Rei.  
  
Fleur's eyes widened, but she merely closed the door behind her and turned to ALex. All right. Show us.  
  
Alex nodded, and the group set off again. The news seemed to make them move faster-certainly tall Alex and Angelina were fairly flying down the corridors. As they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey clucked and tried to shoo them away. Oh no you don't, not all of you at once. I've got patients in here that-  
  
She silenced and put a hand to her throat, looking shocked and rather appalled. Fleur put away her wand. Zere. Zat takes care of   
  
They pushed past and headed towards Aureilia's bed.  
  
It was apparent before they reached her side that Alex had not been making a mistake. The girl was sitting up, back straight, eyes open, smiling oddly at them as they came closer. Hermione broke free of the group and all but ran the last few steps.   
  
She hugged her friend tightly, smiling and nearly crying with relief. You're awake! Rei, are you okay?  
  
Aureilia merely smiled that odd smile and said nothing. Hermione suddenly noticed something strange about the body she clung to, and released her. Rei, you're shaking! You're burning up!  
  
It's probably after effects of this whole thing, Ron started tentatively, but Hermione shook her head, looking suddenly worried. No, I don't think so. Aureilia, are you really all right?  
  
She shook her head in response, still smiling.  
  
Hermione's face worked, a parade of expression skating across it. What-what's wrong? Come on, you can tell us. Just...here, if you don't want to talk, you can write it down-  
  
Aureilia put out a hand to stop Hermione, and shook her head again. Hermione stepped back, eyes wide. What's going on, Rei?  
  
You're acting really odd, Harry added quietly.  
  
Aureilia nodded, and her smile faltered for a moment. _She looks so sad_, Harry thought, watching her. _That's what's so odd about that expression. She looks so sad...  
  
_Aureilia, what is going on? Fleur demanded. We ave all been vairy worried about you, you know. Why are you acting so strange?  
  
The girl looked down, and her smile returned, so sad, so sad. Fleur followed her gaze, and picked a page off the bed. What is zis?  
  
The others crowded around and examined it before Alicia finally spoke. That's from _Most Potente Potions._ Snape gave everyone an assignment about a week ago, from fifth years up, to make a potion from that book. Our class had to analyze Polyjuice Potions for the next class, I don't know what the fifth and sixth years did.  
  
It wasn't that, Ron said a bit too loudly.   
  
What is that? Hermione asked quietly, looking up at Fleur. What does this potion do, Professor?  
  
Fleur folded the page back up. It's a poison. A vairy slow acting one. Why did you ave zis, Aureilia?  
  
Aureilia just smiled. She didn't have to say. Everyone already knew. Alex had gone deadly white.  
  
Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and held it out to Fleur. Sign this, I can go get the book and we can make the antidote-  
  
After three hours, Alex said in an oddly strained voice, it doesn't make any difference.  
  
The others looked at him. His lips had all but disappeared into the thin line of his mouth. I was looking at that for a while earlier this year. I snuck it out of the library one night. Rei knew-she took it back from me and back to the library before I could do anything with it. I brought her the book last week for her assignments...  
  
He stopped, hands shaking, and didn't say another word. Hermione turned to Aureilia, fury overwhelming everything else.  
  
What were you thinking? Some of us care about you! Why did you go and do something so _bloody_ stupid and...and...just give up on us, will you? You're just giving up, you coward, you cruel, back stabbing coward! How could you do this? _Why the bloody hell would you do this?_  
  
She nearly screamed the last part and turned away. I'm leaving. You...go on and die! I don't care!  
  
She stalked out. Ron hurried after her. Hermione! Wait!  
  
After a moment, Harry followed.  
  
Hermione didn't pause until they were back outside of Gryffindor Tower. Ron grabbed at her arm. Hermione, please! Calm down.  
  
How could she do this? Hermione asked, her voice thick. It's not fair. We're her _friends_, she supposed to get better so we can go back to being friends...  
  
Her voice cracked, and she turned to the wall, shoulders shaking. Harry rounded the corner, paused, and turned back. He doubted Hermione would be coming back to say her goodbyes. He would do it for her.  
  
Ron put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione, I don't know why Rei did any of this. We never understood how she thought.  
  
Hermione turned to him, eyes red and bright, but without crying. And now we'll never get the chance, Ron. We're never going to get the chance. We were never her friends, she said, tears finally trickling from her eyes. She never cared about us enough. If she had, she wouldn't have just...just...given up...like this...  
  
She put her face into her hands and tried to muffle her sobs. Ron hesitated for a moment, then put his arms around her. He just held her, held Hermione as if she would shatter with a breath, and wished he could stop her tears.  
  
I don't know, Hermione. He rested his chin in her hair as she buried her face into his robes, soaking them with tears. I just don't know. You're the smart one, not me. Maybe we just weren't worth it.  
  
But we were supposed to be her friends, Hermione sobbed. I was supposed to be friend! Wasn't I worth it?  
  
Ron ran one hand over her hair soothingly. _You're worth it to me.  
  
_He didn't reply, though. He didn't think this was the time to say it.  
  


*  
  


The hospital wing was completely empty. After a long search in the Potions books the library held, an interrogation of Professor Snape on Fleur's part, and still no antidote found that would work after three hours, everyone had stayed with her until Madam Pomfrey had the silencing spell taken off and had ordered them out. That had been a relief.   
  
She didn't want to hear everyone crying and worrying over her. There had been no one else to do so for Kari. She didn't deserve to have so many crying for her.  
  
_Hikari Yuri. My friend, my best friend, my love, my life...I couldn't bring you back. I couldn't bring you back.  
  
_Silence wouldn't be enough. That's why she'd slipped out to make the potion. There were only a few minutes left. It'd been nine excruciating hours for her since she'd taken it.  
  
Her insides were on fire, her body was freezing. She'd thrown up a few times at the beginning, but it had been mostly blood and bile, and she gave up after a while and just let the feeling of her insides trying to leap out of her throat happen without any response. It hurt to sit up...it hurt to lie down. She was lying on knives, her skin felt like it was being slashed in thousands of places at once, and her veins throbbed with too much blood.  
  
Last night, when she'd brewed the potion, she'd set Firedance and Evanline free. She hoped they were safe, that the little fox hadn't wandered into the Forbidden Forest by mistake, that Firedance was heading back to Russia or wherever the firebird had come from. They hadn't wanted to leave. She'd had to coerce them into leaving. She just hoped that the spell lasted long enough for them to go so far from Hogwarts that they couldn't come back before the end of the year. If they came back afterwards, maybe Hagrid could take them in then. Not before.  
  
She didn't think there'd be any letters written about her death. Her few friends at home...they were so far away. Home was so far away. There was no one left waiting for her, though. No family, no obscure relatives, no one. For all the world she'd left behind knew, Aureilia Rose had simply disappeared off the face of the planet.  
  
She couldn't breathe. She lay down, letting her eyes close despite the feeling her lids were crushing down onto her eyes, and a poem flitted through her head. Hermione, Alex, the Weasleys, Harry, Fleur, everyone, even little Gabrielle back home in France would hear it tonight, but too deep in sleep to realize what it meant, or to remember it when morning came.  
  
_Adiós para siempre, mitad de mi vida...un alma tan sólo teníamos los dos...mas hoy es preciso que esta alma divida...  
  
La amarga palabra del último adiós....  
  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Adiós para hoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: All right. It's done. It's amazing how you can follow so much of my life in this story...and how much of Aureilia's world has reflected mine over the last year. There was so much in this fic, it was hard to finish, but at long last it is done. I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
  
I want to thank all my readers, but especially the ones who kept coming back time after time, like Shayla and WindRider-Darnia, Kat-O-Lune, Tarawyn, and all the rest. Big thanks to everyone who put me on their faves lists, too! You have no idea how good that makes me feel, and what an incentive it was to actually FINISH this, no matter how hard it got. But an especially big thanks to Chained Dove, who stuck with me from chapter one and on, and commented on everything and helped me with the French accent and just was a huge help and inspiration for this fic.   
  
Sadly, it's pretty obvious sequels are not likely for this fic. The only one that might happen would be a series of letters over the summer written by the students at Hogwarts that year after Rei's death. I am planning on doing a prequel and a companion-one about Rei's time at Littlevane for one year, so I can hypothesize about an American wizarding school, and a synopsis of the dreams from the infamous Dream Chapter ^_^. However, you really won't be seeing much more of Rei, which is sad because I like her...she's my anti-Mary Sue that should by all definitions be Mary Sue but isn't! However, Alex has developed a life of his own...go read Dove and my All You Wanted story, found under the name Dove and Bena, where he's all grown up and even more romantically inept (it IS possible!), and keep an eye out for other fics using my happy little redhead, of al varieties. I want to explore him more, and seeing as he's still alive, I can! I'm especially looking forward to the Cedric/Alex fic I want to write eventually, alone or with Dove since she's so cool. So keep an eye out!  
  
Quick semantics notes: that poem is the start of a poem by Manuel María Flores called It's one of the prettiest things I've ever read, and basically that stanza amounts to, Goodbye forever, half of my life, one soul alone that once was part of two, now is exactly why this soul divided, the final word of the final goodbye. That's an interpretive translation, not a literal one, but that's about what it means. The ending words of the fic are Goodbye for now.  
  
Thanks again, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the fic and won't be too mad at me for the ending. I've really had fun on this thing, and I'm going to miss writing Rei for a very long time. Keep reading!  
  
-Sabrina, Empress of Insanity  


  
  
  



End file.
